Akh'Aegis
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: SEQUEL TO GALAD EN ADUIAL! Indilwen remains in Middle-Earth, separated from Aragorn. In the events leading up to the Fellowship's quest Indilwen prepares a new hero to save the world. Mirima is a stubborn, headstrong, impatient and impulsive dwarf who prefers to kick butt than talk. However it seems that she is dead set in helping Thorin to reclaim Erebor. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness guys I finally got over my writer's block and here it is! The sequel to Galad en Aduial! I'm so excited to go back into Indilwen's universe however I think I should tell everyone it is not entirely from Indilwen's point of view, rather we have a new main character but more stuff on her later. Indilwen will be poking her head in from time to time I promise! Anyway thank you all for stopping by and I hope you like it**

**Love Silver x**

* * *

><p>The halls of Aragorn son of Arathorn rang with laughter as several children ran from the person chasing them, giggling as they all ran for the throne room. "Papa!" The girls shrieked, racing inside with their little brother waddling behind. "Save us from the balrog papa!"<p>

"Balrog indeed." Aragorn chuckled, getting up from his throne to greet his children, bending down onto one knee so that one of his daughters could sit on his leg whilst the other gripped his shoulder, hiding behind him. "What do you mean a balrog Alkira?" Aragorn looked to the beautiful girl sitting on his leg, her dark brown curls and amber and gold eyes shining with laughter.

"The balrog is going to eat us! You have to draw Anduril and save us papa!" She gushed, breathing deeply for air.

"Yes papa, before we fall into the depths of Khazad-dum!" The next daughter down from Alkira was Mirima, who had her father's wise grey eyes and scruffy locks that seemed to always come out of the neat plait the maids spent a long time trying to tame her hair into every morning.

"Sword! Sword!" The last two children chorused with glee and hope in their eyes. The last girl, Raina, was the only child with pure white hair and bright golden eyes that gleamed like twin suns, taking after her mother completely whilst Aragorn's only son, Eldarion, was his image completely.

"There it is! The balrog!" Aragorn looked up to see the beautiful and graceful figure of his wife sweep into the room, her robes rustling as she followed her children. Aragorn's eyes instantly filled with love as he gently slid Alkira from his knee and stood. "Be gone demon or I shall smite you where you stand." He declared with a small grin, drawing his sword.

"Your petty mortal sword cannot harm me, human." Indilwen smiled softly as she continued forwards. Aragorn swung his sword and Indilwen spun in tight circles several times, whipping her blade from nowhere and held it against Aragorn's as she stopped at his chest, easily leaning up to kiss him.

"Ew!" Alkira and Mirima giggled as they watched their parents kiss before them. Aragorn's hand smoothed over Indilwen's rounded stomach, smiling down at her as she looked to her belly. "Soon." She promised then kissed him again. "Now you little rascals, calling your mother a balrog will not save you from bath time." The children all squealed and tried to race away but Aragorn and Indilwen were far too quick and experienced to let them escape.

After sheathing his sword Aragorn grabbed the two older girls around their waists and picked them up, holding them like sacks of flour as Indilwen caught the younger pair, tickling them as she trapped them in her hug. The family sat together, hugging one another for a moment of peace before Aragorn stood. "Come now, do as your mother tells you." Aragorn looked sternly at his children who all pouted but nodded their heads.

Mirima drew her wooden sword and poked the back of Aragorn's leg. "You will have to defeat me first!" She declared with a grin and Aragorn chuckled, swiping away the sword and picking her up to blow raspberries onto her belly, making her scream with laughter. "She's your daughter after all." Indilwen reasoned as the maids took them all away to be washed.

"I think she takes after you. She's far too headstrong to be me." Indilwen turned to smirk at her husband with amusement.

"Oh really?" Aragorn nodded and leaned forwards to kiss her but she pulled back and laughed softly. "You will have to catch me first, balrog." With that she picked up her skirts and began to run, Aragorn tearing after her. He chased her out onto the balcony, weaving in and out of the pillars until finally he caught her, both of them laughing as he captured her mouth with his with a contented sigh.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "More than anything."

"I love you Aragorn. However I think our children might have a few things to say about that." She reasoned, glancing up to the room above them where Mirima and Alkira could be heard arguing. Aragorn chuckled, embracing Indilwen and turned his head to look at the sun setting.

"You've made me happier than I could have ever dreamed." He murmured to her.

"As have you Aragorn, you gave my life purpose." She stroked back his hair with her hand, gazing up at him with love. "I pray that we will never have to spend too long away from one another in all these years to come." Aragorn kissed her brow then nodded.

"As do I." When something crashed up above they both sighed and went to find out what was going on. Mirima was tugging on Alkira's hair, yanking it back as she tried to grab Mirima's favourite toy horse and knight whilst the maid tried to keep Eldarion from hitting his bigger sister.

"Enough!" Aragorn raised his voice slightly and instantly the room fell silent. "Everyone into their beds." Indilwen strode forwards, pulling the two older girls apart then guided them over to their beds, picking up a brush to sit down and brush the knots from Alkira's hair. "You are all siblings, you should try to get along better than this." Aragorn scolded them with a sigh.

"But Alkira threatened to throw my knight and horse out the window!" Mirmia argued.

"She hit me first." Alkira stuck out her tongue. Before another argument could erupt Indilwen spoke in her soft, gently, motherly tone.

"I know a story about brothers." She said it so simply that it was as if she were commenting on the weather. "One with dragons, dwarves, treasure and a lonely mountain." Instantly her children were sitting forwards eagerly.

"Tell it mama!" Eldarion asked as his nurse tried to put him into bed without success.

"I will if you all settle down into your beds." Instantly Eldarion jumped under his covers and snuggled down.

"I'm ready mama." He whispered sweetly as Aragorn came to sit down by the fire, gazing at his children and wife adoringly.

"Alright then." Indilwen tied off Alkira's plait then went over to a chair, pulling it forwards so that she could see all of her children. "It began long ago in a kingdom far to the east where gold and gems were as common as the flowers in the field." She began in her dreamy voice, one that lulled and sang easily with the words…

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't those kids adorable? Aw I can't wait to continue, next chapter up soon I promise, remember to R+R with your opinions as the more you tell me, the more I can add in what you want to read!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A promised guys, next chapter up, love Silver x**

* * *

><p>The lone figure stood without moving, their features covered by a radiant white cloak that was as still as a blanket of snow. A horse stood a little way from the figure, a beauty of light grey, shining with a soft aura like that which shimmered around the figure.<p>

Lifting her head slightly the figure breathed in the relaxing crisp summer air, smiling softly as they looked down from the cliff edge to see the great city of Erebor and Dale. She knew what doom awaited these people and wanted nothing more than to warn them however she knew that to greatly alter the events now would change the future. As much as it pained her to realise this she continued to watch the peaceful cities. The horse lifted her head and whickered softly to the figure who turned her head, revealing fine elven features. "I am coming Celestial." She looked back one last time to the two cities then went over to her horse, smiling. "Here, look what I have for you." She took the apple from within her cloak pocket and held it out for Celestial to munch happily.

As she finished her treat Indilwen mounted up and rode calmly away, humming a soft tune to herself as she disappeared from sight towards Greenwood. The trees were starting to grow sick, poisoned by the dark being that dwelled in the ancient ruins of Dol Gul-Dur. Indilwen's soft glow broadened and a healing light radiated from her, touching the trees and healing them as she walked past.

A trail of grass and little white flowers followed behind them as they went, wandering the woods as quietly as if they were a breath of wind. Indilwen was a legend among the people of Middle-Earth and few actually believed in her these days.

In the previous ages Indilwen had been renowned by all races as the protector of the realms and healer of the light. Her name had been known as Fainauriel to those who had gotten to know her well and only a very few of them had actually seen her face.

She was like a cloud in the sky that you would look up and see, look away and then when you looked back, the wind of change had misshapen it into something unrecognisable so you quickly forgot about it. Her only constant companion was Celestial who had remained with her from the dawn of light.

The Valar had gone dark for a long time now, leaving Indilwen in peace as she roamed the lands, keeping the peace between countries as best she could, mapping out the future to pave the way for future generations.

_"__Daro!" _(Halt!) The command stopped Indilwen in her path and she lowered her head slightly to cover her features. _"Vell Galadriel?" _(Lady Galadriel?) The speaker stepped from the trees, jumping down softly to the ground whilst lowering his bow. The elf was young even by Indilwen's standards. He could not be over a hundred years old as he still retained the fresh face youth about him and his eyes were not yet full of the wisdom of years. _"Díheno nin." _(Forgive me) He bowed respectfully low whilst touching his chest with his hand.

Several other elves appeared from the trees, all bowing their heads respectfully. _"Im ú-Galadriel." _(I am not Galadriel) Indilwen informed them softly as she dismounted which confused the poor elf thoroughly as she approached him. "Please, forgive my intrusion upon your land." She gestured to the trees with a delicate wave of her hand. "But your trees were dying."

"You are not Galadriel? Then who are you?" The elf pulled back the string and aimed the arrow at Indilwen's chest but she never needed to move, although she could have easily defeated all of these elves with one hand tied behind her back.

A familiar figure stepped out in front of the elf and pushed the arrow aside with his finger. "Enough Morcion." Legolas commanded in a firm tone. "This guest is no threat to us." Instantly Indilwen used her powers to alter her appearance slightly for safety, keeping her head slightly bowed so that Legolas would not see under her hood as he turned to her.

"Who are you my lady?"

"I am a friend."

"I see." Legolas smiled with slight amusement as he paced slightly. "And does this friend have a name?"

"One that you may recognise should I choose to share it with you." She answered simply. "But now I must request that you allow me to pass. There are many more trees that require my attention." Indilwen cautiously stepped around the elven prince to continue but his voice called after her, making her stop.

"I cannot allow you to go without knowing who you are."

"Then by all means," Indilwen spoke over her shoulder. "Feel free to follow me." With that she stretched out her hands and continued to walk, Celestial following close behind her. Legolas dismissed the other elves, ordering them to return and report to Tauriel and his father before he followed the strange elf that walked with the light of the Valar.

"Why will you not allow me to see your face?" Legolas asked after a while, watching in awe as the trees around him began to breathe with life. "What have you to hide?"

"Many things." She answered softly, going over to an ancient oak to touch the mossy bark, kissing her fingers before blowing white mist onto the wood, drawing out the sickness from within. "A wiser elf would know not to be so curious." She informed him softly.

"Are you a wiser elf?"

"One could say that I am." Her hood moved as if her head nodded as she spoke. "However the opinion is entirely your own." After a while Indilwen held out her hand to Celestial and the horse walked forwards, breathing softly into her fingers as she stroked the soft, beautiful face.

"Will you tell me your name, my lady, or do I have to force you to return with me to meet with my father, Thranduil?" Her head turned to look at him and Legolas found it slightly unnerving to know that she was staring right at him but he could not look back on equal terms.

"My name…my name…" She mused. "I have two names, one of which I will tell you. The other you will learn in time." She turned to face him, her perfect elven robes spotless as they glimmered. "My name is Fainauriel." Legolas frowned, not recognising the name. Indilwen laughed shortly and quietly. "Perhaps I was mistaken, I am more forgotten than I believed."

With a small sigh Indilwen climbed up into Celestial's saddle then turned to Legolas, bowing her head and touching her chest with respect. "I wish you good fortune, Legolas Thranduillon." Without another word she turned and cantered away, leaving Legolas gobsmacked.

"Wait! _Daro!_" He cried and gave chase, leaping up into the trees to cover more ground but Celestial was far too fast for a mere elf to catch up to. Within moments Legolas had completely lost their trail. There were not even any hoof prints for him to track. It was as if they had never been there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know because all criticism is welcome<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll with this new story I really cannot wait to share it with you guys! Next chapter up (obviously), love Silver X**

* * *

><p>The devastation of Smaug had been terrible and Indilwen had made herself watch every moment of it. If she could not help those poor people then she would at least suffer with them, listening to their tormented cries. Indilwen's compassion proved too strong as she watched the gates of Erebor begin to crumble and collapse, trapping the inhabitants inside.<p>

Turning her attention to the gates Indilwen lifted her hands and held up the stone statues as they trembled, keeping them from falling as desperate dwarves hurried outside. Indilwen watched as Thror, king under the mountain, struggled against his grandson before tearing away, giving up hope of returning. Indilwen began to feel the weight of these stone statues but she held on, knowing that Thorin was not yet out of danger and he was the key to the next chain of events. He needed to be safe.

She watched as he begged for the aid of the elves, seeing the armies situated upon the opposite cliff tops. It tore at Indilwen's heart to see the elves blatantly abandon the dwarves to death and ruin. Finally Indilwen let down her hands and the stones fell, crumbling behind the last of the dwarvern people.

It was nigh time before everything fell silent apart from the flickering flames of dragon fire that continued to burn hotter than any mortal made fire. Her bare feet never made a sound against the cold stones as she swept through the burnt homes and bodies.

Not a sound was made, not a whisper, except…the wailing of a child. Indilwen instantly swept towards the sound, gracefully ducking under the broken doorway into the house where the child lay alone. It screamed from pain, cold and hunger. "You poor child." Indilwen whispered as she picked the dwarf baby up, cuddling it close to her chest. "Let me save you." Tracing the baby's cheek Indilwen healed the burns until the warm glow soothed the baby into sleep. "There." She murmured then looked around the house, seeing the bodies of a woman and a man crushed beneath a burning beam.

"I shall help you to grow, little one." Indilwen told the baby softly, her soft voice sending the child to sleep. "I shall teach you how to fight, how to survive and you shall be my hand in this adventure. I will guide you through the quest to aid Thorin Oakenshield until the dragon is slain and the mountain is once again the stronghold of the dwarves.

Indilwen placed the baby back in the cot, tucking the slightly burnt blanket around her before stepping back outside. Indilwen found the forge and she selected only the best metal, mithril, which she gathered together then began to start a fire.

Indilwen rolled her hands over one another and the dragon fire around her moved, swaying with her hand movements before flying into the forge and lighting the coals. Indilwen worked all night, forging a sword of unequalled strength and beauty. The blade curved like the traditional design of the elves but the handle was made into the shape of a dragon, its tail snaking its way down part of the blade which Indilwen carved two inscriptions. One in elvish and the other in the tongue of the dwarves.

They both read: 'Forged in dragon fire I am the Duty of Protection to kings, I am the steel that sings'

"I name you _Akh'Aegis_, Duty of Protection." Indilwen murmured then placed it into the scabbard that she had also made for the sword with the golden dragonhead. The baby was still fast asleep when Indilwen returned so she strapped the sword to her side and gathered her up gently. "Come, let us find you someone who will feed you." Without another glance back to the poor couple who had been crushed to death Indilwen wrapped the child in her blanket then carried her back to where Celestial was patiently waiting for her.

* * *

><p>The child grew very slowly compared to other children in the home that she had been left in. The orphan children would tease and bully the child as she was smaller than the others and variably weaker but every night before she would go to sleep, she would see the glowing lady who would kiss her goodnight and sing her to sleep, promising to take her away one day. Marima, being a dwarf, would rise up to every challenge the children of Men would offer as she was as stubborn and prideful as any other dwarf and no matter how many times she was knocked down, she would never cry.<p>

One night, after a particularly bad beating, the glowing lady appeared with her usual soft smile. "Come with me." She whispered, taking Mirima's hand in hers. Obediently Mirima obeyed, reaching out to pick up her only doll as she went.

Indilwen picked Mirima up into her arms and silently walked through the house, passing the governesses as they snored in their own rooms. Mirima gasped as she saw the magnificent horse, glowing against the starry sky as it lifted her head.

Afraid to speak Mirima kept quiet as she did not want her voice to break the spell. Indilwen placed the child onto Celestial's back and together they rode away into the night. Mirima awoke in a strangers arms but she was instantly drawn to their warmth and comfort, snuggling deeper into them.

"Good morning my dear." Indilwen whispered to her. "You must wake up now." Mirirma nodded, sitting up as Indilwen rose from the blankets she had lay down to keep them dry from the morning dew.

"Who are you? Why have you chosen me?" Mirima asked in a timid voice, hugging her doll close to her chest as the woman turned to look at her. Indilwen drew back her hood to reveal her face, smiling as the child's jaw dropped open in awe.

"I chose you since you were a baby. I was the one who brought you to that orphanage when you were alone." Mirima stood and tilted her head, frowning slightly.

"But they beat me there."

"It would have been the same in every orphanage, no matter which one I took you to." Indilwen crouched down and held out some lembas for Mirima who took it and chewed on it slowly and curiously before her eyes widened and she gobbled up the rest, looking around hopefully for more. Indilwen handed her a few more slices then sat down on the blanket, gesturing for Mirima to do the same.

"I know that you have many questions so I will answer as many of them as I can." Indilwen told her as she folded her legs.

"I only have one really." She gulped, swallowing the lembas. "What is this stuff? It's amazing!" Indilwen blinked in surprised then chuckled.

"It is called Lembas, it is made by elves." She informed her as she picked up some of the bread and ate some herself.

"Can I touch your ears?" Indilwen leaned down and Mirima jumped up and felt Indilwen's pointed ears, giggling slightly. Indilwen answered as many questions as Mirima could come up with, which was a lot. Indilwen took Mirima up to her little cave which she had made her temporary home in, putting down a second bed for Marima to sleep in.

"Why do you glow?" Mirima asked. "Can you make it stop?"

"Yes if I wish to." Indilwen answered patiently. "But it is the blessing of the Valar and it is slightly insulting if I try to hide it all the time."

"Oh." Mirima nodded as if in understanding. "What's the Valar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw Mirima is so cute! Love her already. Please R+R for me, remember to smile because you are all beautiful!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah so this one is a little long...sorry about that but I couldn't find the right moment to cut it so I just went with the flow. I hope you guys don't mind? Anyway thanks for coming back! Love Silver X**

* * *

><p>Under Indilwen's watchful gaze Mirima grew into a strong, independent dwarf woman. Her russet curls grew wilder with every year and her green eyes always seemed sparkle with trouble. Indilwen taught her how to fight with swords, axes and hammers, all the typical dwarf weapons but also taught her the language of her own people so that she would not feel isolated.<p>

Also at Mirima's request she taught her how to speak elvish and their customs until she could pass for a very tiny elf herself. Marima could often be found in the pubs of the human world, picking fights and arm wrestling to gain extra coin before racing back to Indilwen before she would get worried.

Her education not lacking Indilwen gave her the freedom she deserved on the condition that she always told her where she was going and when she would be back. Mirima was okay with this life, she could say she was going to the northern mountains and would be gone for a year and Indilwen would not mind.

Mirima would travel far and wide on her little pony, whom she named Fist, the pluckiest most stubborn chestnut pony ever. Indilwen watched Mirima as she practiced with her axe, swinging it against an invisible opponent until Indilwen called out her name. "Yes Fain?" Mirima called out cheerfully.

"There is someone I want you to meet with." Indilwen murmured as she descended from the cave to speak to her. "He's very important to the survival of your people."

"My people? You mean the dwarves?" Mirima snorted then launched her axe forwards, burying into the bark of a tree. "What are they to me?"

"Important." Indilwen caught her arm and held her in her place. "Mirima you need to understand how serious this is. Thousands of lives are at stake if you do not play your part in this." Rolling her eyes Mirima strode over to the tree and tore her axe free.

"What have the dwarves ever done for me? I'm not one of them as far as I'm concerned."

"You should be concerned, Mirima, I did not pull you from the smoke and ashes of your home only to see you now waste this second chance I gave you." Indilwen's voice dark and cold, striking slight fear into Mirima as she faced the woman of great and terrible power. "This quest is to slay a dragon and claim back the great dwarf kingdom of Erbor." Mirima's interest tugged as her taste for adventure was appealed to. "Within those halls lie treasures of enormous multitude and the glory of everyone who participated will be sang for hundreds of years yet to come."

"Who was this guy you were talking about?" Mirima asked curiously. "Just out of interest."

"His name is Thorin Oakenshield." Instantly Mirima's eyes widened and she laughed.

"Thorin? As in the King of Erebor? You want me to meet him?" Indilwen nodded her head then pointed to the village of Bree that lay not too far from where they stood. "You will find him at the Prancing Pony Inn tonight. He will speak to a wizard called Gandalf the grey." Mirima thought for a while, contemplating her options before sighing.

"Alright, I could do with some adventure." Indilwen smiled, pleased that Mirima had seen sense.

"There are several things you need to remember. One, you must not mention me to anyone. As far as you are concerned I do not exist. Second you must not leave Thorin alone until he has agreed to allow you to join him in his quest. Third, he is vital for this mission and must be protected at all costs."

"Got it." Mirima nodded with a yawn, getting up to stretch. "No problem chief." Indilwen rolled her eyes with a sigh, something that made Mirima burst out laughing. "You look strange doing that. Alright I'll be off then. When shall I see you?" Indilwen whistled, cupping two fingers into her mouth then held out her arm.

A beautiful white dove flew down onto Indilwen's wrist which she brought to her face and cooed at, stroking the soft feathery chest before nodding to Mirima. "This bird will lead me to you. I shall find you when I need to but should you ever need me, whistle for the bird and tell her to bring me to you." With that Indilwen held out her arm and the dove flew away.

"Alright." Mirima nodded, used to some of the strange things Indilwen was capable of. "Anything else Fain?"

"Yes." Indilwen said then pulled her into a tight hug. "Stay safe." She whispered softly, kissing Mirima's head before backing away. "I shall be watching over you always."

"Well that's comforting." Mirima waved then mounted Fist. "Come on boy, we've got a King's ass to kiss."

Bree was familiar to Mirima as she had been there many times and some of the other pubs knew her well. The Prancing Pony was one of them. Mirima tied Fist up with some of the other, noticeably larger horses then went inside out of the rain, shaking off her coat before taking down her hood.

"Ah! I see you've decided to come back." The barman grinned at her, his chestnut hair wild as usual. "No fighting now so mind yourself lass, got it?"

"Sure thing Mr Butterbur, got any decent ale in this place?" She asked then listened to her stomach rumble. "And some food too would be nice."

"You set yourself down somewhere and I'll sort it out." Mirima flipped him a gold piece which he caught then bit, testing its authenticity.

"Appreciate it." She nodded to him then chose a spot in the corner out of sight from most of the bar, taking out her pipe, dried it off then lit it, kicking up her feet to relax. Mirima wasn't that hard to please. All she needed was her pipe, a good ale, some roast meat and a warm fire at her feet and she was a contented dwarf.

Betsy brought over Mirima a plate of fresh baked bread, cheese and frothy ale to wash it down with. "Perfect. Thank you Betsy." Mirima smiled at her with a grateful nod then handed her a coin for her tip. "You spoil yourself with something nice."

"Thanks Miri, I will do." Betsy promised with a smile, tucking the coin somewhere safe before hurrying off. Well it wasn't roast pig off the bone but it will do for now. Mirima tore into the bread and cheese, forgetting all manners she was raised with as she glanced around the room.

Not long after she had finished her food a lonely figure walked into the room, considerably smaller than the average man but also taller than any of the hobbits that could be seen about the inn. Mirima watched him silently, puffing on her pipe as he sat down at a table, ordered some food and a drink then waited.

Mirima's keen eyes darted about the room, picking out certain fellas who seemed to glare at the dwarf like they wanted him to drop dead. Thorin himself peeked Mirima's interest, her eyes searching his rather attractive features as his attention was divided by the on looking men.

He had long dark hair and intelligent grey eyes, a wide mouth and a strong stature. Mirima pursed her lips slightly, clenching her pipe between her teeth as her hand slowly reached for the hammer beside her, seeing the two men begin to get up with clear intent in their eyes.

Suddenly a grey robed stranger sat down with Thorin and the men quickly walked away, choosing the better option of leaving him be. Mirima sat back again, puffing a small cloud of smoke from her pipe as she glanced down to her hammer.

It was not overly large which made it easier for her to travel with it. It certainly wouldn't split stone but it could give a very big headache to anyone who dared to mess with her. Mirima could not hear what the two men were saying over the loud laughter and chatting around her but she guessed that it was to do with the quest since Thorin's face darkened at several points in the conversation.

A loose curl wound its way down Mirima's cheek so she tucked it back into the many braids that held back her hair. Fainauriel had spent a lot of time doing Mirima's hair and as a child it had been one of her favourite things, allowing her to brush and plait her hair into the dwarvish styles as she had never had anyone do it before.

These days Mirima kept it the same, lots of plaits in various sizes and lengths which she then scooped into a knot, keeping it away from her face. The men talked for much of the evening then finally, the wizard stood up to leave. "Oh and that reminds me…" Gandalf said with a pointedly loud voice. "You seem to have an admirer." Gandalf looked over to Mirima who smirked as she chewed lightly on the end of her pipe, saluting it to the old man who turned slowly away with a comical look on his face.

Thorin looked cautiously over at Mirima who eyed him levelly, not backing down from his slightly stern looking eyes. Finally he picked up his sword, tossed a few coins onto the table then left. Mirima waited a moment before doing the same, swinging her hammer onto her shoulder before casually following after the dwarf King.

It was still raining outside so Mirima pulled up her hood to protect her from the wet. She mounted up on Fist then followed after Thorin who looked tiny among all the tall men of Bree. Mirima followed at a distance to ensure that Thorin was not aware of her presence.

Mirima looked up at the dark sky, wishing that she could make it stop raining like Fainauriel could, because that would be equally helpful and awesome. A loud thud and a groan pulled Mirima back down to the ground where she heard two men cackling.

"A head worth a lot of gold you got there. Here, let me lighten the load…" Mirima cantered around the corner and swung her hammer into the back of the man's head as he lifted a rusty, old sword at Thorin's exposed neck. She flipped off the saddle, landing securely on her feet.

"No, let me help you!" She growled then swung her hammer again, hitting the same man in the gut, forcing him to gulp and double over as he nursed his new wound. Mirima ducked under the swing of the second sword easily, barely having to move as he misjudged her height. "Oh please, aren't there any decent fighters out here?" She sighed, rolling her eyes as she cracked her hammer against his knee, shattering the bone.

The scream was deafening so Mirima shut him up quickly, knocking him out cold. She turned to look at Thorin, swinging her hammer around before landing it on her shoulder. "Need a hand?" She offered him one as he stared at her with a slight frown. He grasped it and she hauled him to his feet. After a moment of silence Mirima raised her eyebrows. "You're welcome?"

"I did not ask for help." Thorin suddenly growled, picking up his pack before walking away. Mirima blinked.

"Hey!" She whistled for Fist who trotted after as she chased after Thorin. "I don't suppose 'thank you' exists in your vocabulary?"

"You should not have got involved, you could have been hurt." He shot back at her as he continued to storm away.

"What because I'm a girl you don't think I can handle myself?" Thorin stopped and looked back at her.

"Exactly." Her cheeks flushed bright scarlet in anger. She did not sign up for this. Barely two minutes in of meeting the guy and she already hated his guts. "You're reckless, impulsive and naïve. What if there had been several of them? Or ten or more? How would you have coped?"

"Same way as I did with those other two bastards." Her shoulders broadened as she met Thorin's stature and glare, not backing down. After a moment Thorin cursed in his native tongue then turned to walk away. "So where are we going?"

"There is no we." He corrected over the thunderous rain.

"Sure." Mirima nodded her head. "So where are you going?"

"To gather my people together in preparation for a quest."

"Oh good! I'm going there too." She bounced after him, catching Fist's reins to guide him over some rocks. "I hear it's a great place for roast beef."

"Durin give me strength." Thorin sighed as he looked up at the skies. "Of all the dwarves of the land it had to be an annoying, talkative child."

"Hey, I am not a child!" Mirima shot back at him sharply. "I just happen to still be maturing." Without looking where she was going Mirima cut Thorin off by standing in front of him. "Look, tough guy, you probably want to get this quest thing on the road quickly, am I right?"

"Of course." His deep voice sounded tired of her presence but Mirima pushed that thought aside.

"So, perhaps you should get out of this rain and start in the morning when you can actually see where you are going because," she stopped to catch her breath, "you're about to walk over a cliff."

"What?" Thorin looked behind her and squinted into the darkness to see that she was right. "Oh."

"I know a place not too far from here. It's dry and I have some supplies there. You can make a fire, get some decent sleep then set out tomorrow." Thorin thought for a moment, glancing up at the sky to see that the rain was not going to relent any time soon.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Good. Now get on the pony." Mirima grinned as she stepped over to Fist and mounted up.

"What?"

"When I said not too far, I meant on horseback. So get on." She held out her hand to Thorin who sighed, making a small face before grasping her arm and mounting up behind her. "Come on Fist, time to go home." At the mention of home Fist lifted his head and shook his head, dancing beneath them.

"How can you see where you're going?" Thorin asked quietly as he placed his hands on Mirima's waist.

"I can't." She laughed. "But he knows the way better than he knows when it's dinner time." With that Fist cantered forwards, his strong, stocky legs carrying them over the ground like flying birds. Thorin held on securely to Mirima's waist, surprised to find it rather slim and firm.

Fist carried them up a mountain slope and up into a cave which already had a fire going with hot soup and rabbit cooking over it. "Who else is here?"

"Apart from you and me? No one." Mirima shrugged, taking off her coat, jacket and tunic so that she could warm up her body faster.

"But there is a fire already going and food, who did this?" Thorin did not move from standing within the entrance of the cave.

"There's a woman who looks after me, it's technically her cave but she let me have it. She brings me food and gets a fire going for me at a certain time of day if I don't get back before dark." She explained with a sigh. "So come on, sit down and eat something. It's good." She lifted her bowl then drank from it hungrily.

Cautiously Thorin sat down, taking off his coat and pack before sitting down opposite her. He looked at the two bedrolls then to Mirima. "Oh okay fine, she's like this crazy old lady seer, sees the future and stuff." Mirima rolled her eyes as she picked up some rabbit and tore into it. "She's like my mother though so don't even think of insulting her." Thorin nodded gratefully as he picked up the bowl of soup and spoon before consuming some, instantly his eyes widened at the delicious splendour that enveloped his mouth.

"And she happens to be one of the best cooks ever so…" Mirima added with a shrug. "Win win situation for me."

"I do not know your name." He stated simply before eating some more.

"Oh, well I'm Mirima, renowned fist fighter and ale drinker." She picked up her skin of water and toasted to him. "Possibly one of the worst people to be in company with but there you go." Fist snorted from where he stood, eating hay happily. "And that's Fist, he's called that because he packs a good kick when he's angry."

Thorin did not look amused so Mirima gave up. Her eyes drifted over to the wall where she had drawn loads of drawings since her childhood. It was technically her story which she had chalked onto the walls. Thorin followed her line of sight then shifted to look at all the drawings. The one nearest to him was a poor drawing of a large house with kids at the windows and gathered outside, all of them happy except one, who was a lot smaller and stood alone from the rest.

"Is this you?" Thorin asked, pointing to the lonely figure.

"Yes." Her answer was delayed so Thorin began to follow each picture. The next one was of Mirima in bed with a tall figure standing above her, strange glowing lines radiating from her. "That's my mother, I used to dream about her." Mirima lied simply. Thorin continued through the pictures and Mirima explained each one, careful to leave out the truth about Fainauriel.

"I dreamed that she took me away from that place on the back of a big white horse. She taught me how to fight, how to read and other things. Then I travelled the lands, trying to find exciting new adventures to prove that I did not have to be small to be mighty." Thorin looked at her with slight surprise.

"You were an orphan?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head simply. After a moment of simply watching her Thorin continued. "Why did you help me?" Mirima looked away, pulling her knees into her chest.

"My real parents were killed when their house was set on fire by a dragon. I was the only survivor in the entire city. Someone pulled me from those ruins and left me in that place to grow up alone, never knowing who or what I was until I ran away. Every question I had I found an answer to, one way or another. I know you are going on a quest to reclaim Erebor." Mirima shifted closer, her face deadly serious. "And I want in."

"Impossible." Thorin instantly answered. "It will be too dangerous." Mirima scoffed at him.

"That dragon destroyed my family! It destroyed everything I had when I was just a child and I want to take everything back that he stole. At the cost of his life." She glared at him defiantly. "You may think me weak just because I'm a woman but I'm an able warrior. I have trained most of my life for this and I am not going to let you smite me down with your pride and blindness."

Thorin listened and heard the unbridled passion as Mirima continued. "If you don't let me help you on this quest then I shall go alone and find my own way, Valar help me I swear I will."

"I believe you and this is why I do not believe you will be suitable for this quest. Any dwarf who comes with me will have my complete trust, their loyalty will be unquestionable," he leaned forwards and spoke in a dark, quiet voice. "I've barely met you. I don't know anything about you. How do I know I can trust you?"

Her eyes looked around for a moment, falling on a sword that rested beneath her blankets. She got up and walked over to it, picking it up. Fainauriel had told her about this sword, one that she had crafted herself especially for her. Now that she held it in her hands she could hardly believe it. It was Akh'Aegis, her Duty to Protect.

Turning around Mirima sighed, drawing the sword from its scabbard before going over to Thorin who watched her carefully. She knelt down before him and bowed her head. "Thorin son of Thrain, King under the mountain, if trust is what you want then I shall earn it, if loyalty is what you need than I shall give you mine until my last breath. With this sword I pledge my life to you as your shield, your guardian and servant. I shall make it my duty to protect you and the line of Durin until the day when you no longer require my services or I am dead. Upon my life, my honour and on the graves of my parents, I swear to be strong and loyal to you and you alone if you shall accept my sword. This is my vow, may Durin hear it and approve."

Mirima was acutely aware of Thorin's eyes on her for a long time whereby she did not move. Finally Thorin put down his bowl and stood, turning to face her. He took the sword from Mirima, turning it over to see the fine craftsmanship and detail, reading the inscription. "Akh'Aegis." He whispered softly then looked down to the woman who continued to kneel before him. "I accept." She lifted her head with a smile, waiting for him to allow her to rise. "Stand." He held out his hand and she grasped his arm, allowing him to lift her to her feet. "This is a fine blade." He mused, looking it over once again. "I am proud to have it alongside me."

Pride filled Mirima's chest as she took back her sword and slid it into the ornate scabbard. She yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep." She turned towards her bed and pulled back the covers, sitting down to take off her boots. "And don't worry about a watch, this cave is well hidden. No one has ever found me here."

"There is always a first time." Thorin reasoned as he followed her example.

"Well, if someone gets close then Fist knows to wake me." Mirima glanced over to Thorin then instantly stared, watching as he pulled his shirt from his body to show his bare torso, broad shoulders and thick core of muscles. Her mouth began to water. Hurriedly Mirima turned around so that she would not see him, biting her lip before rolling her eyes. "Get a grip girl." She hissed silently to herself before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands down Mirima is shaping up to be one of my favourite characters I've ever created. I hope you guys like her too! What do you think? Oh and I'd like your opinions on who I should pair her with. I wonder...?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Indilwen visited Mirima as she slept, glancing over to Thorin before quietly awakening the sleeping dwarf. "Mirima, it is I." She whispered softly.

"Oh…" She snorted as she woke up, yawning mid-snore. "Hello Fainauriel…is it bed time yet?"

"Mirima, awake." Indilwen sighed then snapped her fingers impatiently. "We do not have much time, dawn is almost upon us."

"Which means we should still be sleeping." Mirima grumbled but sat up, awake enough to register what Indilwen was saying to her.

"You have done well to earn Thorin's trust, he is as cautious as a hen guarding her chicks." Mirima grinned, glancing over to Thorin, imagining him with wings a beak and a crowd of massive chicks at his feet. "Do not allow him too far from your sight, it is imperative that he makes it to the Lonely Mountain alive."

"Yeah I know, duty to protect." Mirima yawned again, hitting her pillow with her hard head. "Can I sleep now?" Indilwen arched an eyebrow in disapproval at Mirima's lack of conception of the gravity of the situation.

"Another thing." Mirima turned her head to look at the beautiful elf lady above her. She smiled softly, taking Mirima's hand and placing a small pouch into her palm then curled he fingers around it. "This will help you to get through a few more villages. If you can pace yourself on the drink."

"Oh please, pacing is my middle name!" Mirima smiled then looked to where the sun was beginning to rise. When she looked back Fainauriel was gone.

"Ah good, you're awake." Thorin said as he sat up, stretching those incredible muscles of his. "We should set off."

"I am going to die if I have to wake up this early every day." Mirima muttered under her breath, throwing back the covers before rolling them all up, packing the things she needed before looking around the cave one last time. It was small and rather degrading when you know the comforts of a warm bed and soft mattress but it was still homely. Thorin watched Mirima before speaking softly. "Mirima, we need to move on."

"Aye chief." Mirima murmured with a sigh. "I'm coming." She whistled sharply and Fist picked up his head. "Come on Fist, new dawn, new day, new chances of death." They descended the slope with Thorin leading the way, walking at a reasonable pace until Mirima stopped and mounted Fist. She trotted up next to Thorin and grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket then lifted him up suddenly into the seat behind her.

"Valar, you weigh more than you look." She shot at him as he recovered from his initial shock.

"What exactly were you thinking?" He demanded shortly with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I was thinking I was bored of walking and we can get a lot more distance covered if Fist did some work." She patted his neck. "I sort of overfed him in the winter so now he needs to work off all that extra fat. Don't you boy?" Fist snorted as if in agreement then trotted merrily along. "See? Even he agrees with me."

"You're mad, woman." Thorin said as his hands found her waist again, helping him to balance. "The sooner I get my own pony the better."

"Until then, Fist can take us both. He's a strong lad, good stock, chose him myself." Mirima chatted away happily. "I think there's a horse and pony trade in the next town, might find something king worthy although the chances of that are slim at best. You should really think about going to Rohan if you want a sturdy pony though, it's where I found Fist you know, since Rohan is best known for their legendary horses I went there a couple of years ago with every coin I had and placed it all on Fist. He was the best pony there and I wanted him for myself so after a bit of bartering, threatening and maybe a hint of flirting I got him."

"Durin's bane do you ever stop talking?" Thorin groaned after a while.

"Not really. Apparently I talk in my sleep too so you won't get much peace at night either I'm afraid." She tossed him a grin over her shoulder. "Am I annoying you already? You seem very irritable so it's not entirely my fault."

"Perhaps knocking you out would work?" Thorin muttered under his breath.

"Hmm, maybe, but I've got quick reflexes and Fist is likely to throw you off if you do that. Then you'll understand why I called him Fist."

"Why not call him Kick? Horses don't punch." Thorin retaliated, growing more irritated by the second.

"Well I thought about it but I decided Fist sounded much better than Kick, however maybe if he ever had a foal or filly I could name them Punch, that would be cool-" Thorin's hand clamped over Mirima's mouth and cut her off as she threatened to continue talking.

"How about we travel the next few miles in silence?" He suggested plainly. "Then I'll remove my hand." Mirima mumbled something into his hand. "What?" She mumbled it again, this time more insistently. "What?" He lifted his hand and Mirima gasped for air.

"I said tuck and roll!" With that she elbowed him sharply, throwing him from Fist's back as he reared up. Mirima drew her sword and leaped down from Fist, standing protectively over Thorin as several men stood from their hiding places behind rocks and under blankets of grass. "There they are." One of them growled in an accented voice. "There's the one who beat us and the other one who's worth a lot of gold."

"Really? How much gold?" Mirima asked curiously, holding her blade ready as Thorin drew his, backing up into her. Thorin glanced at her in confusion. "Because the way I see it, I'd hope he were worth all of your sorry lives."

"Enough, just kill them both already." The one leaning on a crutch shouted and pointed a filthy finger at them.

"You go right I go left?" Thorin said as the men rushed at them with strange, wild cries.

"Sounds good to me." She said then together they darted to their allocated sides. Mirima leaped up into the air, springing off the chest of one of the men so that she pushed him down, blocking with her sword before rolling, avoiding several other blows. She cut and sliced her way through her opponents, glancing over to Thorin from time to time but he seemed to be getting along just fine on his own.

When the last man fell to the ground either dead or groaning both Thorin and Mirima sheathed their blades with a unified flourish. "Argh!" The man on his crutch limped away to the horses situated downhill. Mirima made to go after him but Thorin held out an arm, blocking her path.

"Let him go."

"Why?" She frowned. "I want to know who he planned on taking your head to."

"It doesn't matter. All we need to do is push on from here." Mirima sighed but nodded her head. She looked back to the few horses that remained.

"You know…horses sell pretty well around here." She mused, stopping Thorin as he went over to Fist. He looked over to the horses then shook his head.

"They are not ours to sell."

"Well the dead guys won't need them." She reasoned sceptically. "Just one or two?"

"No." Thorin reiterated firmly, looking back at her with a stern glare. "We do not steal from our wounded enemies."

"What about dead enemies?" His face said it all. "Fine! I'm coming." She walked over to Fist, glancing to Thorin who did not move out of the way. She grabbed the saddle and made to pull herself up but Thorin grabbed her leg and lifted her, propelling her into the saddle. "Hey! Next time not so far, I nearly fell off the other side!"

"There's a pity." Thorin muttered sarcastically, mounting up behind her and went to reach for the reins but she slapped them aside. Thorin blinked in shock. Did this woman just slap him?

"No one touches the reins, got it?" She growled sharply then clucked her tongue. Overhead she watched a dove soar then disappear to the north-west. The next town at least had one inn that was not full of drunken men, had rooms available and was not a brothel. The Savage Hog was quiet and more of a bed and breakfast than a pub. "We'll take two rooms." Thorin said to the woman at the counter who leaned over with a grim face.

"Oh will you now? That's nice, that' very nice." She smirked, revealing numerous missing teeth. "Well I'm very sorry to tell you that we only got one room left. Won't be a problem for you I'm sure. The bed will be big enough for the both of you."

Mirima's eyes widened slightly. "You mean share?"

"Yeah love, that's what I mean." She snapped, grabbing a key from the shelf behind her. "That'll be five gold pieces." Thorin sighed and drew out the coins. "Each." He stopped.

"What?"

"Ten will be fine if you throw in two decent meals and ale with it." Mirima cut him off before he could protest. "And a stall for the pony." The woman watched her carefully a moment, squinting.

"Deal." She spat on her hand then held it out. Thorin backed away, staring at the hand but Mirima spat on her own and shook with the woman. She tossed the agreed coins onto the counter then grabbed the key before the woman could change her mind. "You go up to the room, I'll sort out Fist." She said then left through the door.

Without a word to the stable lad who just sat there and watched lazily as she prepared Fist for his stall. She grabbed some hay and tossed into the stall also, planning on not telling the boy that she hadn't exactly agreed about the hay in the price.

Making sure Fist was comfortable and had some water Mirima left him and trudged up to the room. She walked in and sighed. "We are not sharing a bed."

"Agreed." Thorin sighed, looking about the room. It was hardly bigger than a small cupboard. The bed filled most of the room which was cold and breezy. "You take the bed and I'll take the floor." Mirima looked at him then shook her head.

"No, you need to sleep more than I do. You can have it." Her voice was a genuinely kind tone and Thorin warmed to it slightly.

"You'll freeze to death on the floor."

"So will you." She parried easily, dropping her pack onto a small chair which exploded with dust. "Look, if it bothers you that much I'll just go downstairs and sleep in the stable."

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Thorin demanded then paused.

"I am a dwarf at heart." She patted her chest then turned as someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see the grisly old woman from the front. "Yes?" She raised her eyebrow, slightly worried that she'd already found out about the hay. She grunted, hunching over she shuffled from foot to foot.

"Will you be having your meals up here or downstairs?" Mirima looked to Thorin who answered.

"Downstairs." The woman nodded then turned very slowly, shuffling away. Mirima closed the door behind her. "Is it just me or does that woman remind you of a goblin?" Mirima grinned.

"Smells like one for sure." She went over to her bag and took off her sword, laying it down beside her things and traded it for a knife which she concealed under her jacket. She picked up her pipe and began to nibble on the end, an old habit she'd had for years.

Mirima lay back on the bed, chewing on her pipe with her hands under her head, eyes closed as she waited for the call to tell them the food was ready. She half opened one of her eyelids and saw Thorin looking out the rickety window.

"If you stand there long enough some kids might try throwing vegetables at you for target practice." She told him with clenched teeth, not wanting to remove her pipe.

"I am making sure we were not followed."

"Who'd want to follow us? Two dwarves and a pony? I'd say if anyone wanted anything of value they'd be after Fist." She chuckled. "Which would only happen over my dead body."

"You are too carefree." Thorin sighed. "It's a wonder you've survived this long."

"And you're way too uptight, you need to relax a little, learn to have fun." Mirima paused. "Granted some times are more appropriate than others but my point still stands." Thorin turned to look at her, taking a moment to study her closely.

She was fine of feature and not lacking in beauty, she reminded him of his nephews, Fili and Kili who were forever making trouble and being reckless. After a while there was a light tap on the door which Mirima got up to answer. She was surprised to see the stable boy standing there.

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and sniffed. "Supper's ready for the two of ye." He snorted, wiped his snotty nose on this sleeve then scampered away.

"I hope he didn't cook the meal." Mirima noted in an unimpressed tone before following after him. Apart from the couple of people at the bar the tables were all empty so Thorin and Mirima sat down at the one furthest away from them so that they could speak and not be overheard.

Their decent meal, as it were, was a bowl of gristle filled stew with a couple of vegetables thrown in with a side of tough bread that took a lot of time and effort to chew on. Mirima sighed, took some watered ale then began to eat. "I bet you used to eat food worthy of kings when you lived in Erebor." Thorin glanced up at her expressionlessly before continuing to eat. "Still a sensitive subject?" She guessed then sighed. "Alright, tell me about your family then." Again she received no reply.

"Well you're no fun."

"That is my intent." He answered stiffly, putting down his spoon. "Why do you wish to know such things?"

"Because if I am going to be risking my life for you, I'd like to know what kind of dwarf I'm doing it for." She answered, saluting her mug to him. "Like whether you really are an uptight bastard that seems to look down at everyone he sees." Thorin blinked in shock at the insult.

"You dare insult me?" Mirima nodded, mumbling into her mug as she drained the contents.

"Yes." Slowly Thorin began to smile. "Well there's an improvement."

"Your rude manners are amusing to a point. You would do well to conserve them, however." He warned her with a pointed look. After a while of silence and half-hearted glaring at one another Thorin relented. "I have two nephews, born by my sister, you remind me of them very well." He began, tearing up his bread. "You three would get along famously."

"I'd like to meet them if I could." Mirima smiled, folding her hands together and placing her chin there to rest her head. "I've always wanted a couple of partners in crime."

"You'd do well with Fili and Kili then." Thorin nodded to her respectfully as he lifted his mug then tipped back his head to drain it. "And yes, the food of Erebor is almost as famous as our treasure. Hundreds of roast pigs and stuffed birds, enough wine and ale to supply an entire army for a month at least." Thorin smiled fondly at the memories. "We'd eat until we could not wear our belts then we'd all dance and sing until the coming of dawn. After that the younger ones would listen to stories whilst the adults smoked their pipes and sat before the hearths, a comfortable quietness settling over the halls as the soft drone of an elder dwarf's story filled your ears, the sweet sound of music whispering in the background."

"Sounds wonderful." Mirima murmured. "To think I've been missing out all these years."

"You must have eaten a hog roast surely?" Mirima shook her head sadly. "Not once?"

"No. A loss on my part obviously." She smiled, mopping up the juice in her bowl with the bread to try and soften it. "I've always liked a good steak though, or bacon. I don't like it too crispy though, there has to be enough flavour in the slice to make it worth savouring."

A small smile crept onto Thorin's face as he listened to Mirima babble on quietly, swiftly growing accustomed to the sound of her voice. "So what do you think about those two men at the bar? The ones arm wrestling everyone." Mirima whispered, leaning closer towards Thorin who leaned in also.

He glanced over to them then back to Mirmia in confusion. "What about them?"

"Can't you hear them boasting their strength? They claim to be stronger than any elf, man or dwarf." Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is unacceptable." He looked up to where one of them slammed another fist into the counter, earning a hearty cheer from the small crowd of onlookers.

"Anyone else?" He shouted, jingling his purse. "I've got plenty of gold to bet with!"

"I'll take it." Mirima blinked in surprise as Thorin called out and stood slowly from his seat. "I'll take that bet." He walked calmly forwards as everyone turned to look at him with blank looks on their faces. After no one moved he drew himself up proudly. "Well?"

"You think you can beat me do you?" The man grinned, punching his companion in the shoulder. "Thinks he can beat me."

"We dwarves are naturally strong. Even our women can split stone at the age of infancy." Thorin stated boldly then placed his coin pouch on the table. "So let's see which of us speaks lies and which of us speaks false." He sat up on the stool and held out his right arm. The other man grabbed it and smirked.

"I'm going to cut you down until you're even shorter, dwarf." He growled.

"Big mistake buddy, never insult a dwarf." Mirima grinned, leaping up to get closer to the action. "Go on, show them how we dwarves know real strength!" The arm wrestler's friend banged his fist three times on the table, counting down each one as others scrambled to place their bets.

"Three, two, one and go!" Thorin instantly pushed against the arm, feeling his opponent instantly tense under the pressure that Thorin exerted. Slowly his arm began to move and with each moment his eyes grew wider. Mirima shouted something in dwarvish and with a victorious grin Thorin slammed the fist down.

"No!" His opponent growled.

"I'll take that." Thorin reached out for the purse of gold but the arm wrestled snatched it back. Thorin's eyes grew thunderous and dark.

"You'll pay what you owe. We had a bet." The guy frantically thought.

"The bet was with a female dwarf being strong, not you. Bet don't count." Thorin looked like he was about to draw his sword and argue but Mirima caught his arm and spoke.

"I'll take the bet then. If you lose then you hand over that purse. If I lose," she tossed up her own, considerably heavier purse into the air then caught it again. "Then you win this."

"Done." He agreed, flexing his arm carefully. Thorin switched places with Mirima who curled her fingers around the other man's readied hand, flexing a couple of times. This time his buddy didn't count down, he simply said go. The weight went down on Mirima so fast that she had to leap to stop her arm from hitting the wooden surface.

She grunted, lips peeling back as she had to work extra hard to bring back the lost ground. She inched and clawed her way forwards, hearing everyone cheering and shouting which began to draw in more people from the streets, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Thorin cheered in their native tongue, encouraging her with strong words until finally, Mirima slammed all of her strength into one final push which won her the match. She grabbed the purse before it could be snatched away then grinned. "Women hey?" She rolled her eyes then darted away, grabbing Thorin's arm to escape before a fight broke out because of the sore loser.

Mirimia ran all the way up to the room, laughing with a broad smile as Thorin followed, smiling also but carried a far calmer composure. "That was brilliant!" She tossed him the purse which he caught in one hand. "I've missed arm wrestling matches, they were always so much fun." She practically skipped about the room, bubbling with energy.

"We should perhaps get some sleep." Thorin said as he began to roll out his blankets.

"Hey wait, I thought you were getting the bed?" Mirima frowned at him but he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I may be stern but I am not cruel. You may have the bed, Mirima." He told her so she looked at it, picking up the flimsy sheet that served as the blanket.

"Look let's get this straight. You're as stubborn as a bull and I'm as stubborn as a mountain, so how about we both share the bed otherwise no one is going to use it." She picked up the blanket sheet to show it to him. "Besides I think we are going to need every blanket we have just to keep out the chill." After a long sigh Thorin nodded his head. They both took off their boots and jackets, opened up their blankets to stretch over the bed then climbed in together.

"I'm warning you now, I'm a wriggler." Mirima yawned sleepily.

"Of course." Thorin sighed with dread, wondering if he was even going to be able to sleep tonight. They lay back to back on the bed with as much distance between the two of them as possible out of stubborn pride. However later in the night Thorin awoke as he felt Mirima moving beside him.

She was a little closer and had turned to face him but she shivered uncontrollably from the cold that the shabby old room allowed freely inside. Thorin quietly and slowly turned over, closing the distance between them and gently placed his bare feet against hers, clenching his teeth together when his warm skin touched her freezing cold toes. Sliding one arm forwards he curled it around Mirmia's back, shifting the blankets so that they covered the both of them.

When Mirima finally stopped shivering she wriggled closer, unconsciously drawn to the warmth which made Thorin make a face but he did not push her away. Instead he sighed, closing his eyes although this only made him even more aware of Mirima pressed so close against him.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Thorin was the first to awake. He gently peeled himself from Mirima who was sleeping peacefully, perfectly still for once. She looked rather serene as she slept since she was not scowling, smirking or constantly talking.

Getting out of bed Thorin dressed whilst trying to keep as quiet as possible so that he did not wake Mirima from her sleep. Without making a sound he left the room and went downstairs.

Mirima groaned, turning over and dragging the blankets tightly around her as her eyes slowly opened. Instantly all she could see was the soft glow of Fainauriel before her. "Good morning." The elf murmured gently. "I trust you slept well?"

"After I got over the cold, sure." Mirima yawned as she sat up, stretching. As she placed her hand down on the empty pillow beside her, her eyes grew wide and her head jerked around to see that Thorin was gone.

"He is alright, he did not wish to disturb you." Indilwen lifted a hand to calm her. "I have things I need to tend to, places and people I need to see so I shall not be there to help you for several days. If you truly need my aid then use the dove." Indilwen gestured to the window where a snowy white dove sat, ruffling its feathers as the morning daylight broke over the village. "But only in your direst need."

"Understood." Mirima nodded her head as she got out of bed. "But I wouldn't worry, I'll have everything under control." Indilwen chuckled softly then kissed Mirima's brow.

"Of course. Be safe my dear." She whispered then was gone in the blink of an eye. Mirima dressed and joined Thorin downstairs for a wonderful breakfast of watered ale, chicken and bread as hard as stones.

"Let's not come back to this place ever again." Mirima muttered under her breath, glancing to the cranky old woman who was snoring at the front desk, her filthy feet resting on the surface.

"Agreed." Thorin nodded his head, tearing up the chicken with his fingers to chew on the smaller pieces. "We need to get moving soon." Mirima yawned and nodded. Thorin looked at her and smiled slightly. "I see you are not a morning person."

"What gave me away?" She laughed quietly then rubbed her face. "If we pass a hot spring we're stopping so I can have a bath." Leaning forwards she sniffed Thorin pointedly. "A good bath wouldn't do you any harm either." She winked with a grin, stuffing the last of her cold chicken into her mouth before heading back up to the room.

Wherever Thorin went, Mirima followed. Sometimes she irritated him so badly that he would grow angry and shout at her but other times they had the best of laughs and times, sharing jokes and telling tales before sleeping soundly until the dawn.

Thorin gathered the seven kingdoms of the dwarves but he insisted in going alone. He told Mirima to meet him back in Bree in a few weeks' time where they would regroup before setting off for the Lonely Mountain.

It was almost strange sitting alone in an inn without Thorin's temper and laughter to accompany her. Mirima had swiftly grown accustomed to his company and found that she missed it. She sat alone at a table, drinking the best ale money could buy whilst smoking on her pipe.

"Mind if I join you?" An ancient voice requested but did not wait for an answer. A tall man, a wizard, sat down opposite Mirima, ordering a drink before turning to look at her. "I've heard much about you Mirima." He raised an extraordinarily bushy eyebrow at her, his blue eyes dancing with life and knowledge.

"Have you now?" She answered curiously, sitting forwards with a small smile. "I've heard many things about you too."

"Indeed?"

"Apparently you like to talk in riddles, Gandalf the Grey, who enjoys some good Old Toby and gives the most magnificent firework displays to be seen anywhere." Mirima clicked her teeth against her pipe as she grinned cockily.

"Where have you heard such things?" He frowned ever so slightly, intrigued by this interesting dwarf lady whom he had never been aware of before seeing her watching Thorin in Bree. "Who told you of me?"

"Probably the same person who told you of me." Mirima replied easily with a shrug of her broad shoulders. Gandalf watched her for a few moments, instantly recognising her attempt to keep something from him.

"The quest that you desire to be a part in, I have come to make sure that it is truly what you want." He began anew, nodding to the woman who brought him his drink but before he could pay for it Mirima tossed the girl the coin.

"Please continue." Mirima said calmly. "I sense there is more to it than that." Gandalf leaned closer so that he could lower his voice.

"Mirima, this quest is not to be taken lightly. Your life would be at risk at all times and there is a good chance that you will not live to return home."

"Home?" She cut him off with a tilt of her head. "I have no real home to return to. I'm a wanderer of the wild, Gandalf the Grey, I live off the sweat off my brow and blood on my sword." She leaned back and took a long drink from her mug. "All I need is ale, good food and my pony and then I'm happy. This quest," she glanced up to a man who passed too close for her comfort. "Is nothing I take lightly, I assure you. I made a promise to Thorin Oakenshield that I intend to keep with my dying breath."

Gandalf's stern gaze softened and he nodded his head, pleased with Mirima's response. "Indeed…" He hummed quietly, taking out his own pipe to join Mirima. "There is someone else you need to meet so you can sign a contract."

"Contract?" Mirima quizzed with a puzzled expression. "What contract?"

"This one." Gandalf pulled out a long scroll from within his robes and gently slid it across the table towards Mirima who picked it up to read.

"There are to be fifteen of us?" The wizard nodded his head slowly and continued to watch as Mirima continued to read the contract. Finally she sighed. "Yes, fine. Where is this other person?" Gandalf pointed over his shoulder towards the stairs.

"Fourth door on the right." He informed her. Mirima caught his eye for a moment, arching one of her brows before getting up, snatching the contract to take with her. "Mirima?"

"Yes old man?" She turned back to face him. Gandalf smiled slowly.

"Thorin speaks very highly of you." Mirima bowed her head in respect, not knowing how to answer this statement. She turned and headed for the stairs, climbing past a kissing couple without sparing them any attention. Mirima counted the doors before stopping before the one that Gandalf had directed her to.

It was silent behind the door, only the gentle glow of candles leaking beneath the door. After a moment the floorboards creaked and a shadow moved across the small crack, stopping for a moment before moving away.

Mirima did not bother knocking, she walked right in. She pushed herself in and closed the door with her foot behind her, walking over to the desk and slapping down the contract. "I'll sign it." She informed the hooded figure without a shadow of worry in her voice.

The dwarf turned around, lowering his hood as he smiled softly. He was broad and slightly rounded in the belly but he had a kind look about him, with a thick beard that curled dramatically at the end in two curves and he wore dark red robes that brought out the brightness in his eyes. "Ah, Gandalf told me about you." He spread his hands and bowed. "I am Balin, son of Fundin. It is an honour to meet you."

She tilted her head slightly, smiling partially before bowing back. "The honour is mine, Balin son of Fundin." Balin was slightly surprised to see the woman bow instead of curtsey. In fact he was surprised to see her in men's clothes. He knew to expect some sort of female traveller dwarf but he had not prepared himself for this. "Something wrong?" Mirima looked down to her clothes then grinned. "I know, not exactly ladylike but one has to make do with what they have."

"No, no, I apologise, it's just I have never seen a dwarf lady wearing a man's clothes before. It is a new experience for me." Balin explained then picked up a quill. "Here, if you would sign your name just there." Mirima looked to the space where her name was meant to go.

She took a deep breath then wrote her name, sealing herself into the contract. She glanced to Thorin's name and a small smile twitched on her lips which she quickly hid from the older dwarf. "Very good, thank you." Balin took the contract and rolled it up, tucking it into his robes. "It is now my great pleasure to welcome you to Thorin's company."

"Thanks. I guess." Mirima shrugged. "When do we set off?"

"There is one more person we have to meet before we can go. Gandalf says that it is imperative that he join us." Balin gave Mirima the date and address of the new rendezvous point then began to collect up his belongings.

"The Shire? We're going to ask a hobbit to join us?" Mirima asked in disbelief. "But they are peace lovers, the only reason they step outside their doors is to go to the pub or to stock up on their food stores. They hate adventure!" She scratched her head in disbelief. "Why would any one of them want to join us?" Balin looked up to Mirima and smiled.

"Whoever this hobbit is, Gandalf was very insistent. He must be very special indeed if Gandalf thinks him capable of joining us on our quest." Balin went over to the door, shouldering his pack but he paused, turning back to face Mirima. "Oh, one more thing. If you betray us, it is not only Thorin's wrath you should fear." Mirima's shoulders squared as she turned to face Balin fully.

"You need not worry, Master Balin, my honour is as unquestionable as yours. I simply need to prove it to you all somehow." Balin nodded, satisfied with her answer before disappearing from view.


	7. Chapter 7

The hobbit's home was called Bag-End. It was just like every other hobbit home, dug into the ground with a little round door painted green with a glowing blue rune scratched onto the door. Mirima tied Fist up next to a couple of other ponies already there then opened the gate, climbing the steps past the flowerbeds before banging her fist against the door.

"Who is it now?" A slightly panicked voice cried from the other side moments before the door was torn open by a small being with an arm full of weapons. "You've got the wrong house, I'm sorry, you'll have to leave."

"Very convincing." Mirima rolled her eyes, pushing her way inside. "Nice hole you got here."

"Ah! Mirima, good to see you made it." Balin's voice called from the pantry and he stepped out to greet her. "Mirima, this is Mr Baggins." He introduced. "Come, help us lay the table for the others." Mirima glanced to the hobbit who fidgeted nervously, his eyes wide as he watched the dwarves carry plates of food from his pantry to the table.

Mirima tossed her weapons and coat aside, flinging the latter onto a rack with an expert flick. "Here, take these." Balin shoved a large plate of sausages and another full of tomatoes at her.

"So this is the infamous Miss Mirima." A tough voice said, drawing Mirima's attention to them. Even for a dwarf he was tall, with the top of his head shaved clean and tattooed in dark ink.

"I am." She answered. "Who're you?"

"Oh, Mirima, this is my brother Dwalin. Brother, this is the woman I mentioned earlier." Dwalin nodded his head, his arms folded across his thick chest. Finally he held out a hand which Mirima gripped after juggling the two plates onto one arm.

"Pleasure to meet you." He nodded his head then let go. Mirima took the plates of food into the room where the long table was set up, two younger dwarves already rolling out a tablecloth and setting up plates, knives and forks.

"Hey Kili, it's her!" The dirty blond haired one punched his brother and pointed to Mirima as she entered, putting down both plates.

"Her has a name, don't you know?" She shot at them with a playful grin. "But Your Majesty will do just fine."

"She's just like uncle said." The dark haired one named Kili laughed, tossing her a knife which she caught and set down, lifting her other hand to catch the matching fork.

"You mean Thorin?" Mirima searched her memory then smiled even wider. "You must be the twins, Fili and Kili?"

"Pleasure to make you're acquaintance ma'am." Fili bowed flamboyantly with his brother, their movements almost indistinguishable. "Our uncle told us about you."

"He mentioned you a few times too." Mirima answered as she continued to catch knives, forks and plates as the twins tossed them at her with flourished flicks of their wrists. By now poor Mr Baggins was wound up into a frantic state so when the bell rang he began to shout angrily.

"There's no one home! Go away and bother somebody else!" He seethed deeply, tossing aside the weapons that he had been carrying around with him. "If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke then well," he grabbed the handle and proceeded to wrench it open. "It is in very poor taste!" The moment the door was open wide enough Mirima burst out laughing, seeing a hoard of dwarves come tumbling through the door, all of them yelping and yelling at one another to move.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed, seeing the wizard as he poked his head down through the door. As the dwarves untangled themselves and managed to stand up Mirima felt her spirits rise as she realised that tonight was going to be one worthy of remembrance.

As one by one they filtered into the dining room Mirima dumbly stood there, accepting each handshake as each dwarf introduced themselves. "Evening, Gloin and Oin at your service." A red headed dwarf gripped her hand in a hold so tight she thought her fingers were going to break.

"Bofur is my name, ma'am, pleasure to meet you!" A cheerful looking dwarf shook her hand vigorously before taking a seat. One by one each dwarf was introduced by either themselves or by someone else. There was Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori then everyone was sat down.

Mirima found herself next to Gandalf who gave her a slightly worried look as the banquet began. Mirima grabbed what she could as she saw everything suddenly disappearing. When she saw Bofur going for the last chicken leg she whipped out her hand, slapping his aside and grabbed it quickly before he could.

"Hey that was mine!" He stared at her in disbelief. She tore into the flesh with a grin.

"Not anymore!" She replied and the others all laughed as Bofur lunged across the table to try and snatch the leg back.

"Give it here lass." He crawled forwards, scattering plates and food as Mirima leaned back, tearing into the leg quickly and chewing well before swallowing.

"Go on Bofur!" Kili yelled and others cheered in response but Mirima lifted up a foot and kicked at Bofur, knocking him all the way back into his seat. Another hearty cheer arose and Mirima lifted her pint, toasting goodwill aimed at Bofur who grinned and raised own pint in reply. He picked up some left-over food from his plate and shouted over the noise. "Bombur catch!" He threw it and Bombur opened his mouth, catching the food expertly then lifted his arms victoriously as everyone cheered.

"Who wants another ale? Here you go." Fili climbed over the table, handing out refills to everyone. Mirima grabbed one for him before they could all disappear.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin grabbed a mug and poured its contents into Oin's hearing trumpet which made him jump as it leaked into his ear. The roaring of laughter never diminished as Oin took his trumpet and blew into the hole, spurting out the frothy ale onto the table.

"On the count of three!" Someone yelled and instantly everyone grabbed their mugs. Mirima picked hers up then waited as Kili counted.

"One…two…three!" Then she threw back her head to drain her ale, pouring half of it down her neck and front. One after the other several of the dwarves released massive burps but none as large and loud as Ori's who continued for a good duration before he was heartily clapped on the back. With a full belly Mirima got up from the table and stretched, wandering about the house curiously as she had never actually seen the inside of a hobbit hole before.

Bilbo was frantically trying to bring some order to the dwarves as they roamed around his house. His voice broke in several places due to his stress levels obviously rising. "Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" He snatched the doily from Nori who brushed the hobbit off with a wave of his hand.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur pointed out in confusion as he continued to drink his ninth ale.

"It's supposed to look like that it's crochet." The hobbit tried to explain.

"Oh and a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it." Mirima laughed at Bofur's quick wit, picking up a half-eaten bread roll and tossed it into the waste basket. She continued to pick up random items from the floor and table, pushing Fili aside with a playful grin as he tried to sweep crumbs under the rug.

"Let me do that." She rolled her eyes, taking the brush and began to sweep it into a pan, clearing up the crumbs by crawling under the table and through the legs of the dwarves as they began to clear up.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori was very sweet, Mirima could not help but smile at the youngest of the dwarves from under the table.

"Here you go Ori, give that to me." Fili stepped forwards, taking the plate then turned around and tossed it to Kili who caught it neatly in his hand and threw it on, turning just in time to catch the next one. As the dishware flew through the air Bilbo's voice squeaked again as he tried to chase after it all.

"Excuse me that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a thousand years old!" He hurried past the dining room, pausing only to call out at those who were scraping utensils against one another, banging their feet and fists in a matched rhythm. "Can-can you not do that you'll blunt them!"

"Ooh you hear that lads?" Bofur called out with a grin. "He said we'll blunt the knives." Mirima pulled out her pipe and sat down, folding her arms across her chest and kicking up her feet.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks." Kili began as he and the others continued to throw the plates and bowls about the place.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks.  
>Chip the glasses and crack the plates<br>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
>Cut the cloth and tread on the fat<br>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
>Pour the milk on the pantry floor<br>Splash the wine on every door  
>Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl<br>Pound them up with a thumping pole  
>And when you've finished, if they are whole<br>Send them down the hall to roll  
>That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"<p>

At the end Bilbo pushed his way into the dining room where all the dishes and plates were stacked neatly, cleanly and they were all intact. Everyone laughed merrily, beaming with wide smiles as Bilbo gave a shaky smile of relief.

Mirima grinned as she chewed on the end of her pipe, running her tongue over her teeth. Three loud knocks sounded at the door and everything fell silent. Gandalf lifted his head and sighed softly. "He's here." He went to the door and opened it. Instantly Mirima knew the voice as he spoke.

"Gandalf." Thorin Oakenshield said as the wizard allowed him in. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo frowned, looking over his door carefully. "There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark as I put it there myself." Gandalf informed him simply then turned to face the both of them. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin turned to the hobbit with a critical gaze.

"So, this is the hobbit." He folded his arms across his chest and began to walk circles around Bilbo. "Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Bilbo drew himself up nervously as he faced Thorin.

"Well if you must know I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see how that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves all chuckled except for Mirima who remained silent, holding her pipe between her teeth. Everyone trailed into the dining room but before Thorin followed his eyes glanced over to Mirima who was looking at the ground in deep thought, frowning ever so slightly.

Before she looked up he quickly looked away again. He sat down and nodded to Balin gratefully as he placed a bowl of soup before him. "So what news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." He nodded in reply and the dwarves all murmured with cheer.

"And what do the dwarves from the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin continued and everyone hushed down again. "Is Dain with us?" There was a moment of quiet before Thorin answered.

"They will not come. They say this is our quest and ours alone." Disappointment ensured in everyone's faces.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." As he spread out a map on the table Bilbo brought over a candle so that the map could be seen more clearly. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf trailed a finger across the paper which Bilbo leaned down to read.

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time." Gloin said determinedly.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the rein of the beast will end." Bilbo's face paled at the word beast.

"Beast?" He repeated worriedly. "What beast?"

"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur explained calmly as he leaned back in his chair. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." He listed before Bilbo cut him off.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Ori thumped the table loudly and stood up.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!" Dori yanked on his jacket and pulled him back into his chair.

"Sit down!"

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. We number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin added almost as an afterthought. Mirima thought about correcting him on his numbers but decided to remain silent as the others were already reacting to Balin's slight insult however Fili's voice cut them all silent.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, down to the last dwarf!"

"And do you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added with a wide smile.

"Oh well now I wouldn't say-"

"Well how many then?" Dori interrupted him sharply as he leaned closer.

"I, uh, what?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf began to cough with embarrassment on his pipe smoke. When he failed to answer the dwarves all leaped up and began to shout and argue. With a roar Thorin got to his feet, instantly commanding silence. "Atkât!" (Silence) He remained standing as he addressed his fellow kinsmen. "If we have read these signs do you not think others would have read them also? Rumours have begun to spread." His voice intensified and the gravity was pushed into his words. "The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erbor?"

In an answering cry the dwarves all leaped to their feet and cheered as Thorin clenched his fist and shouted. "Du Beckâr! Du Beckâr!" (To arms! To arms!)

"You forget the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." The voice of reason came from Balin and it instantly lowered the spirits in the room.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf answered and from within his robes he produced a key, holding it up for everyone to see as everyone gazed in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin's voice was quiet and soft as he spoke.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safe keeping." Gandalf held out the ornate key to Thorin who took it carefully into his hands as if it were made from the most delicate glass. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key then there must be a door."

"You think?" Mirima whispered quietly under her breath. Using his pipe to point to the map Gandalf continued.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Excitement was written on Kili's face as he clasped his brother's shoulder.

"There's another way in."

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." The wizard spoke confidently.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Oin directed towards Bilbo who was still pouring over the map.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." He said, pulling on the straps that helped to hold up his trousers. Gloin leaned towards him intently.

"And are you?" The hobbit looked up then gave a questioning look.

"Am I what?" Gloin pounded a fist on the table with glee.

"He said he's an expert!" Realisation dawned on Bilbo's face and he hastened to correct them, stumbling over his words.

"Me? No, no, no I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin muttered and Bilbo nodded his head in ardent agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agreed with a pointed look to Mirima who bristled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously as they flashed with anger. Soon everyone was arguing, Mirima leaping up and pushing forwards to face Dwalin head on. Gandalf, swiftly growing angry, rose to his full height and darkness was cast across the room, spreading over the walls as his voice echoed with power.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Once everything was calm and quiet Gandalf returned to his seat and the light reappeared to the room. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He turned to Thorin who met his eyes steadily.

"You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." A quiet confliction appeared within Thorin before he sighed, relenting.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Balin began to argue but Thorin lifted his hand to silence him gently. "Give him the contract."

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur grinned and rubbed his hands together. Although Bilbo tried to object to being drawn into the quest both Thorin and Gandalf ignore him as Balin handed Bilbo a long contract, one identical to the one he had been given to Mirima.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth." Balin explained as he unrolled the parchment and handed it to Bilbo who paled even further.

"Funeral arrangements?" He took a few steps back to read it in a brighter light, murmuring under his breath as he went. "'Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair." He mused with a lift of his eyebrows before he continued on. "'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration…incineration?" He turned to look at the dwarves who all smirked to themselves. "I feel a bit faint." The hobbit whispered softly under his breath.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur explained unhelpfully as he lifted his pipe from his mouth.

"Air, I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo drew in deep, long breaths as he tried to get control over himself whilst everyone simply stared at him, all gradually leaning closer as one.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked him gently. Bilbo stood up for a moment, seemingly fine then shook his head.

"No." With that he fainted heavily on the floor.

"Very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf muttered before rising to help the hobbit.

Mirima poured herself some more ale as Gandalf spoke to Bilbo, sighing softly as she sat down before the fire next to Fili. "My uncle seems to like you. He's hard to impress and does not trust easily." He said to her in a quiet voice.

"Let's just say I let my sword speak louder than words." Mirima told him with a small smile before taking a swig of her ale. "On more than one occasion." Fili chuckled quietly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I've waited so long for this quest and now we're only hours away from finally beginning."

"Don't let your head run away with the escaped coin." Mirima told him sternly but with a soft look in her eye. "It's not so much about the destination, it's about the journey." Fili looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when going on a long journey, very rarely do you come back the same as you once was." Her mind flickered back to all the days she had spent on the road, learning and growing in more ways than one. "It's an important part of life, your journey, where you decide what sort of dwarf you want to become. Sometimes you make mistakes and go down the wrong path but I think that there is always a way of going back, since sometimes going backwards is the only way to go forwards."

"You're not like uncle said you were. He said you were irritating to the bone and a trouble maker to the heart." Mirima grinned from ear to ear, lifting her mug at Fili who answered accordingly.

"You wait until I get out onto the road. Then you'll see." She tapped her mug against Fili's then drained it. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Bilbo walk away from Gandalf and heard Balin sigh dejectedly.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin's soft voice answered pointedly.

"Old warriors." He corrected with a wise look in his eye but Thorin would not be deterred.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Balin gripped Thorin's arm and held on tightly.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." In answer Thorin held up the key that Gandalf had given him, the light of determination still burning in his eyes.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

With a soft sigh Balin nodded. "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Soon Thorin was standing by the hearth with his pipe, the others either smoking their own or drinking from their mugs. It was very quiet, the atmosphere unexplainable as Mirima felt her chest tighten with each passing moment, her stomach burning with a fire of determination and longing. Longing for home. They all begin to hum. The sound was wonderful and Mirima kept quiet, closing her eyes to absorb all of her senses in the sound.

When Thorin began to sing she was startled, not knowing how well Thorin could sing. Mirima had no recollection of home, no memory of Erebor or Dale but as she listened to these dwarves sing of their precious gold and the burning pines lit by dragon fire, she felt a yearning in her heart she had never felt before.

She leaned forwards on her knee, one hand holding her pipe as she stared at the floor into the distance, trying to imagine what it would look like. Even if they did reclaim Erebor what would that mean for Mirima? She would not belong there truly, she had no memory of any home that she loved except for the one that Fainauriel's arms had made for her, wrapping her in the warm embrace as her glowing body chased away the darkness, bringing her dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Before she knew it the song was finished and Mirima was left empty and wishing she could hear more. Without a word she pushed off from her chair and walked out of the room, wanting to get away from the feeling that burdened her. Stooping low and opening a cupboard Mirima drew out a plate of food, one with cheese, sausages, bread, eggs and some cherry tomatoes then took it to see Mr Baggins.

"Here." She showed him the plate then set it on his bed before him. "I saved you some supper." Bilbo looked in shock at the food, shocked to see any left after the massive feast the dwarves had made. "Snatched it before they could scoff the lot. Greedy buggers." She smiled weakly then turned around to leave.

"About this…quest." Bilbo called after her, making her turn around. "Why are you going?" Mirima shrugged, sticking her thumbs into her belt.

"Because I made a promise." She answered. "To Thorin."

"What promise?"

"That I would help him." Bilbo looked slightly confused so Mirima turned back to face him. "You see, my home was in Dale. I was only a wee babe when that dragon killed my parents and destroyed the only place I would ever be able to call home. I was rescued, taken far away and left alone. When I heard that Thorin Oakenshield was going to reclaim the Lonely Mountain I knew that he would need my help."

"Help? What do you mean?" Mirima sighed with slight impatience.

"He needs loyalty at his side, people he can trust, if there's one thing I know it's how to survive out in the wild and I've helped others survive it too. The road is the only home I have but if someone can offer me something better then I'm damn well going to take it." She pointed out the window to the moon where Bilbo turned to look, following her direction. "Out there is the real life, the wild changes people either for good or worse. But sometimes you grow tired, sometimes your feet just won't carry you another step. That's when you need a home. Something to keep you going. Something to push and fight for. So I'll fight for Thorin's home and maybe one day I can call it my own too."

With that being said she turned and left the hobbit in a bewildered state. She drew out her pipe and chewed on the end, frowning deeply as she returned to her seat by the fire, leaning back with a stretch. The warmth of the fire and the melodic dancing of the flames lulled her to the edge of sleep, her head slipping sideways as her eyes slowly began to close. Her mind pulled over the borders, going back and forth. At one point she registered someone placing a blanket over her which she pulled close around her, finally finding that one missing comfort which allowed her to fall over the edge into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprisingly Mirima awoke before the others. They were all spread out on the floor and on the chairs, snoring loudly from the effects of the ale from the night before. Mirima got up quietly, stepping carefully around the others whilst trying not to stand on any toes or fingers.

Managing this she then went to the door and quietly opened it, flinching as it made a loud click. She glanced back into the room but thankfully Bombur's extraordinarily loud snoring seemed to have covered the sound. With the first light of day gleaming off her face Mirima stepped outside.

"I wondered when you would wake." Fainauriel's soft voice startled Mirima, making her jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" She growled. "You're more silent than a white shadow."

"I have had millennia to practise." She answered simply, keeping her hood drawn low. In the morning glow Fainauriel did not look so bright to Mirima, in fact she seemed to blend in with the light almost perfectly. "You set off for the biggest journey of your life. However you have been on enough adventures to know that this journey will be no exception. It will change you, no matter how hard you try to fight it."

"So long as I get to chop off a few heads along the way them I'm fine with that." Mirima answered with a shrug of her broad shoulders. She stretched out her arms, yawning as she clicked her neck, moving her muscles and bones as they pleaded to be left alone. "Was there something else?" The hood tilted slightly to one side.

"For your sake I hope this journey does change you. You are far too relaxed and dismissive. I was hoping you would have grown out of this by now."

"Yeah well perhaps I'm just perfect the way I am." Mirima grinned. "Can't improve upon perfection after all." Instantly she knew that Fainauriel was not impressed.

"Pray you do not need to learn the hard way." She sighed softly then held out her hand. "Just remember I will be watching over you. Never be afraid, even if you are facing death in the eyes I will come to you."

"Well that's comforting. Last time you said that I was literally staring death in the face." Mirima yawned again. "Remember that?"

"You seemed insistent that you had everything under control." She retorted with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I must leave now. Take care my precious one."

"I will, I will." She promised with a wave of her hand. "Go save a city or whatever it is you do."

"Oh nothing too important, just saving the world." Indilwen chuckled at Mirima's tired expression. "You know, boring things." Quickly she disappeared from sight as she sensed the others beginning to stir. Mirima watched Fainauriel dissolve into silver mist before blowing away in the wind.

Just seconds prior to Fainauriel's departure the door swung open slowly and Thorin stepped outside. "You are awake." He noted when he saw Mirima already up and standing to face the rising sun.

"Your morning habits seem to have rubbed off on me." She sighed. "I'm never going to get a decent night's sleep for the next couple of decades now."

"Perhaps it will do you good." He answered with a shrug as he came to stand beside her. "The hobbit would never have lasted a week out there."

"You don't know that." Mirima argued.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." Thorin frowned and looked at her.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." He scowled at her with a sigh.

"Must you argue upon everything that I say?"

"Yes." She nodded her head firmly. "It keeps things more interesting for me and it irritates you. All good in my books." She grinned then punched his shoulder before turning back to go inside. Once she was gone Thorin winced and touched his arm, certain that there will be a bruise there later.

They left Bilbo in peace, saddled up their horses then took off down the road. The early risers all stared at the dwarves and wizard in awe and slight fear, watching until they had gone from sight. "Strange folk." One older hobbit shook his head as he smoked his pipe. "Not right it ain't."

Fist pranced all the way, excited to be joined by so many other ponies. He was constantly reaching over to sniff them or nudge them, causing them to either reply in a friendly way or kick out at him. "Will you behave yourself?" Mirima scolded the pony who threw back his head and pranced, picking up his hooves as if he were dancing. "You strange pony." Mirima rolled her eyes then tapped him forwards, keeping him in a straight line.

"Hey Nori, I bet you ten gold pieces that the hobbit will turn up." Oin called up ahead.

"I'll take that bet." The dwarf nodded and held up his purse. "It's all here. You'd better have yours ready though for when I take it. That hobbit won't turn up even if we went back and held our swords at his throat."

"I bet he will come." Mirima replied. "He may be a hobbit but he had a look of adventure in his eye. I know it when I see it. Twenty gold."

"I'll take up that offer." Dwalin shouted back. "I hope you have the gold on you now because I don't take kindly to those who forget their debts."

"Nor I, Master Dwalin." She replied loudly with a grin.

Every time they passed a garden Fist would reach over and grab a snack, whether it be some delicious mouthful, a succulent apple from an apple tree or he actually bent his head over the low wall to grab some sprouting carrots from their bed to chew on, dropping most of it onto the ground which he would kick along so that he could pick it up later.

"I thought your pony was well behaved." Bofur said to her.

"He is, when there's no one else to show off to." She sighed, pulling on his reins to stop him from eating some foxglove. "No boy, that's bad, very bad for you." She informed him slowly. "Got that?" He snorted, shaking his shaggy mane before grabbing another apple from a tree. Mirima reached up and grabbed one too, biting large chunk out of it. "Toss us an apple Miri!" Mirima grabbed another from a tree and threw it over her shoulder to Fili.

"Get us one too!" She grabbed another and threw it to Kili who caught it with one hand. "Thanks!"

"No problem." She grabbed another one then waited, turning around to wink at the twins before throwing it. The apple hit Bofur on the head, making him jump then turn around. Mirima's smile quickly disappeared and she looked on as if admiring the view, completely oblivious.

"You two!" Bofur accused, pointing to Fili and Kili who were snorting with laughter. Instantly their faces dropped.

"But it was her!" Kili pointed to Mirima who looked around.

"Me? What did I do?" She blinked innocently. Bofur pointed his two fingers at his eyes then stabbed them towards the twins.

"I'm watching you." He warned them then turned back around. They passed a plum tree so Mirima signalled the boys and began to quickly grab as many as she could, Fili and Kili following her example.

"What are we doing with all these?" Kili asked quietly as they rode one either side of Mirima.

"Watch and learn." She grinned, chewing on the plum before she found the pip which she sucked out then tilted her head. She spat it out and watched it sail in the air. It went straight into Oin's hearing trumpet, making him draw it away and frown at it, shaking it about before shrugging and putting it back. Kili laughed quietly, grinning as he began to eat a plum.

"How did you get it in?" Fili asked as he searched for his own pip.

"Years of practice." She answered, finishing another plum whilst keeping the pip in her mouth. She turned her head and spat it out, this time it struck Dori on the back of his neck which he slapped immediately, turning to look behind him but saw nothing so he shrugged and continued on.

Kili took his own shot and his managed to clip Bombur's ear, making him swipe at it but not bother to look for the source. The three troublemakers continued to shoot the pips at everyone from behind until a fifth one hit Dwalin square on the back of his head.

"Alright! Who is it?" He demanded, turning around in his saddle. The twins tried to keep a straight face whilst Mirima, who was well practiced, looked completely confused.

"What do you mean Dwalin?" She asked innocently.

"Someone keeps shooting something hard at the back of my head!"

"Yes, I've felt it too!" Dori touched his tender neck with a sharp wince.

"Is it one of you three?" Balin asked, looking back also to look at them with a stern expression. Mirima shook her head then looked up at the dark grey cloud hanging above them.

"I thought it was hail? I've felt something hit me a few times too." She reasoned expertly.

"Someone is behind this and when I find out who, I'll strangle their scrawny little neck." Dwalin's threat rang clear so the three at the back stopped for a little while, continuing on in peaceful silence, listening to Bofur play his recorder merrily.

"Wait! Wait!" A familiar voice cried out and everybody stopped to look back. "Wait…wait…" Bilbo panted, hurrying to catch up to them all. As he caught his breath he handed the contract to Balin who took it. "I signed it." With a flick of his wrist Balin inspected the signature, looking through his glasses with a small murmur. He looks down at Bilbo and smiled.

"Well, everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." A hearty cheer rose from the dwarves and Bilbo smiled, pleased with the welcome. Thorin looked away, unimpressed.

"Get him a pony."

"Oh no, no that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share in walking holidays, you know, I even got as far as Frogmortan once." Fili and Kili each grabbed an sleeve of Bilbo's jacket and hoisted him up, lifting him onto the back of a pony as he cried out in terror.

Once he was settled Oin called out. "Come on Nori, pay up."

"You too Dwalin!" Mirima called. Dwalin grumbled but he tossed a purse of gold over his shoulder which Mirima caught expertly, tying it onto her belt before taking up the reins again.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked in slight confusion.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't." Gandalf explained to him.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf pursed his lips slightly then quickly caught a purse that flew his way.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." He informed him as Bilbo began to sneeze. He groaned then began to rifle through his pockets.

"Oh all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction. No wait…stop, stop! We have to turn around!" He called out, bringing everyone to a standstill.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as Bilbo continued to search through his pockets.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He explained and Mirima's eyes shot up her brow.

"Here." Bofur pulled out a dirty handkerchief from his back pocket then smiled. "Use this." He tossed it to Bilbo who caught it by the tip and stared at it in disgust. With a command from Thorin to move out the company continued onwards. Mirima kept Fist from eating any more plants as most of them would have done him no good and the rest would have certainly given him bellyache.

He pranced towards Bilbo who still rode with unease with a stiff body, making the pony squirm beneath him. "You're making her anxious. You need to relax." Mirima informed him. "Loosen your grip on the reins and relax the grip with your legs. She won't go running off anywhere I promise." Bilbo tried to do as Mirima instructed but the moment he felt Myrtle begin to speed up he yanked on the reins and gripped on with his legs.

"I can't, I'm just not a rider." Mirima grinned at him.

"Its early days yet Master Baggins, I'll make a horseman of you yet. You'll see." With that she instructed him further about horses, their likes and dislikes, how to look after them and keep them healthy until he was so intrigued that when Mirima slyly pointed out how relaxed he looked he was startled to see that she was right.

He smiled uneasily but by this time Thorin had called for everyone to stop and make camp. Mirima dismounted, showing Bilbo how to get down correctly before instructing him how to prepare his pony for settling down.

He got so tangled and caught in all the straps and bags that it took both Mirima and Bofur to untangle him again. "There's our burglar!" Bofur grinned as Bilbo appeared, short of breath and quite dishevelled.

"Never mind, there's always tomorrow morning to put it all back on again." Mirima told him cheerfully, making him go pale with worry. Once the horses were all seen to Mirima took her pipe from her belt and stuck it between her teeth, settling down on some rocks to relax her back.

Gloin got a brilliant fire going which warmed Mirima nicely. The watched Bilbo go over to his horse discreetly and feed her an apple he'd kept aside for her. She smiled softly, wriggling into a more comfortable position before completely closing her eyes again. Not even the strange shriek of orcs disturbed her from her doze.

"What-what was that?" Bilbo asked nervously, looking around. "Was it wolves are there wolves out there?"

"Not wolves, orcs." Kili answered, looking up. At the mention of orcs Thorin sat up, instantly alert.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili nodded his head as he calmly cleaned his blade. Kili continued, his face dark and serious.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, there's no screams, just lots of blood." Bilbo looked away, panicked and frightened.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's dark tone instantly wiped the smirks from the younger dwarves' faces as they looked up at him. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili replied shortly as his uncle passed by him.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He walked to the edge of the cliff and stopped, his back facing the company as he gazed up at the moon and over the valley.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Mirima sat forwards curiously, wanting to hear the story that Thorin had always refused to tell her.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Pity swamped Mirima as she glanced to Thorin who remained still, keeping his back turned to everyone. ""Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Balin's eyes shone with pride and awe as he lifted his head and smiled. "That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Mirima's respect and awe for Thorin deepened as she got up, joining the others as they crowded behind Balin. "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield." He explained the bloody battle as he had seen it, Thorin blocking blow after blow before finally severing the Pale Orc's arm from beneath the elbow. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Everyone was slowly beginning to be awestruck by the story as Balin continued. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Slowly Balin turned to face Thorin, speaking with meaning and utter honesty.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turned around and looked to the company, all of whom simply stared at him in disbelief and awe. His eyes were slightly glassy from reliving the terrible memory but he remained strong as he walked by them towards the fire.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Before Balin could answer Thorin cut in darkly.

"He slunk back to the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." His eyes flickered over to Mirima who met his gaze readily, not moving as she watched him with a slight tilt of her head. Finally she touched the hilt of her sword and nodded her head in respect before turning away.

The next day Fist was in a bad mood. He hated the rain. In fact he hated it almost as much as Mirima did. She wished Fainauriel was here then she could create a little bubble around them to keep them dry or make the rain disappear completely.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called forwards to Gandalf who turned her head slightly.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He informed them snappily.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked innocently

"What?"

"Other wizards." He clarified and Gandalf lifted his head slightly in thought.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He mused casually as a puddle of rain fell from the groves of his hat.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." The wizard replied with a firm nod of his head as Bilbo tilted his head slightly.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Gandalf looked slightly offended but took it in good humour.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Mirima did not mention the fact that she knew someone with more power than any wizard that would ever walk this earth, one far more ancient, terrifying and incredible than any elf, king or dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

The forest was sick. Indilwen could tell by just breathing the air. It was full of poison and dark magic that killed all life from the trees. Her soft steps touched only greasy moss, fungi and dead leaves as she walked towards the small hut deep in the woods. Her face was full of stone cold anger as she approached the massive spiders that tore at the roof and walls, trying to break in to kill the wizard inside.

One of the spiders looked up and screeched, warning the others of this new piece of prey. Some of them abandoned their attempts to breach the home and began to scuttle forwards, snapping their pincers hungrily.

The pure white light that radiated from Indilwen's body intensified and began to grow, humming with life as she continued to walk forwards without a flicker of fear in her heart. Suddenly the light boomed forwards, causing the spiders to scream in fear and pain as it burned their eyes, making them scatter and flee as fast as their long legs could carry them, running until Indilwen could no longer hear them.

She withdrew the light back to its normal glow then looked to the house, walking past the window to go and knock on the door. It flew open and a small wizard stood there, cradling a little hedgehog in one arm. His eyes were wide in awe as he stared up at the woman before him, sensing the grace of the Valar as he saw it gleam off her alabaster skin.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. The elf smiled down at him, reaching out to tickle the little hedgehog under its chin.

"You know who I am Radagast." She answered softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He nodded then stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" Indilwen politely declined his offer.

"I'm sorry but I must leave, the forest needs my attention desperately." She turned and began to walk away but she stopped and looked back at him.

"Fainauriel." Radagast whispered the name softly under his breath as he finally recognised. "How could I forget?" She smiled.

"It must be the mushrooms." She answered before turning to go into the woods to help the trees return to life.

"Wait! What where they?" Indilwen stopped to answer him.

"Spiders." She pointed to where they had disappeared and Radagast ran forwards to see the dark trail they had left behind, full of webs and slime.

"Dul-Gul-Dur." He whispered and went to ask another question but when he looked around Fainauriel was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirima stood watch, crouching on a pile of rocks as her eyes scanned the valley and forest line before them. Her pipe was clenched between her teeth as she went stiff, never moving. She was sure something was following them, or at least watching them. The hairs on the back of her neck never seemed to stop tingling with the sensation of dread.

"You look like you're about to pounce on a rabbit." Bofur called to her from the soup he was making. "What's got you all twitchy all of a sudden?" At Bofur's question Thorin looked up to Mirima who still did not move. "Miri?" Bofur's face fell slightly in worry. "Miri?"

"It's nothing." Mirima answered softly, drawing back slightly. "I just thought I saw something." Thorin glanced to the others then back to Mirima who was still peering into the woods just ahead.

"Could just be the ponies." Gloin suggested with a wave of his hand. "Fili and Kili took them that way."

"Relax girl, you're making me tense with all your worry." Dwalin clapped her on the back, jerking her violently forwards but she recovered herself swiftly.

"Yes, alright." She pulled away, tossing one last look to the trees before turning her back. She wished Gandalf were here but he had stormed off in an angry haste because of Thorin so he was nowhere to be seen and probably would not come back for a few days.

Suddenly Fili and Kili came tearing out of the bushes, panicked and wild. "Bilbo's in trouble!" Kili cried. "Trolls took the ponies so we sent him after them and-"

"You what?" Mirima demanded, grabbing Kili by the lapel of his jacket. "You did what?" He stared as Mirima lifted him off the ground.

"Put him down Mirima." Thorin ordered so Mirima dropped him with a growl, drawing her sword. "Everyone, grab your weapons. Fili, Kili, show us the way." Thorin's reaction had been far calmer than Mirima's. He led the dwarves as they followed the twins to where Bilbo had disappeared. Upon hearing the young hobbit call out in fear Kili rushed forwards without thinking, calling out Bilbo's name.

Everyone rushed after him and tore through the bushes, rushing past Kili and Bilbo who were sprawled on the floor. Mirima lifted her sword and swung, hitting one of trolls in the leg, causing them to jump up and scream, clutching his foot as he hopped on the one leg. Mirirma whirled around, twirling her sword to slice the other leg also, toppling the troll over as he cried out in pain.

"It hurts! AH!"

"You are such a wimp." Mirima scowled as she ducked under a giant fist swung in her direction. "At least pretend you're big and scary."

"I'll eat you for this!" The troll scrambled to his feet and began to swipe at Mirima who ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Too slow!" The troll lunged for again, turning clumsily around to try and catch her but she darted out of his way. "Missed again!" Clenching his fists the troll roared and lifted his hands only to bring them crashing down. Mirima looked around her at the dents in the earth then grinned. "I think I felt some breeze in that one." She said to the troll who frowned at her. Clenching her fist she punched the troll in his eye so that he tore back, clutching it with a howl.

A mighty roar sounded behind her and Mirima whirled around just in time to see a rock being lifted, aimed to be dropped on her head. Before she could move the rock was released but something knocked her aside and she rolled away, gasping softly.

She jerked her head up to see Thorin rushing to his feet which she hastened to do also. "You alright?" Thorin asked, ducking under an arm then slashed his sword at the troll's leg. Mirima grinned at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm great!" She replied, rolling out of the way before flipping back onto her feet. She looked up and her face dropped slightly. Without a word she ran at Thorin who dropped his weight, holding out a hand which Mirima placed one foot into. He threw her up into the air and Mirima lifted her sword above her head, slicing it through the air to hit the back of a troll's head.

He screamed in agony, dropping Fili and Kili from his crushing grip and reached back for Mirima, grabbing her by the legs. He whipped her from his back, holding her upside down in front of his face and roared.

Her nose twitched in disgust. "That is just gross." She groaned, suspended in mid-air. "Don't you ever brush?"

"Hold on Miri!" Bofur called. "We're coming."

"Hold onto what?" The troll lifted her up higher and opened his mouth, licking his lips as he began to lower her down. "No! I am not going to be eaten by a stinking troll!" She lashed out with her sword wildly at his face, thwarting his attempt to eat her but he switched hands, grabbing her fist and went to eat her feet first.

"Hey! Fatso!" Kili shouted. "Over here!" The troll stopped and looked around with a dumb grunt. Ori pulled back the leather of his slingshot and released his stone. It hit the troll square in the face, the sudden pain causing him to release his grip on Mirima.

She yelped as she fell to the ground, preparing for the pain her legs were going to feel upon impact but Dwalin jumped, catching her as she fell then tucked up, rolling onto the ground then flung her forwards. "Bofur!" He yelled and Bofur turned, jumping to catch Mirima who looked completely freaked out by now. Bofur grinned then called out Kili's name and threw Mirima on as the troll chased after her.

Kili caught Mirima in his arms, supporting her back and legs before hurrying to throw her on as the fattest troll whirled around, his hand attempting to snatch her from the dwarves. "Guys this is not fun!" Mirima yelped.

"Ori catch her!" The youngest dwarf turned, wild eyed as Mirima ploughed into him. They hit the ground hard, grunting as they elbowed one another in various places.

"There you are!" The troll reached forwards, looming over them hauntingly. Mirima spun around, rising to her knees and lifted her sword, holding it upwards. The troll impaled his hand on the blade, cutting right through the flesh.

He tore his hand back as if he had touched the blade was burning hot as well, gripping it tightly as he yelled and whimpered with pain. Mirima helped Ori to his feet, thanking him for saving her earlier. By now everyone had gathered close by having been pushed back, turning to face the trolls once more.

"Bilbo!" Kili rushed forwards but Thorin held him back with a quick word.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll whip his off." Poor Bilbo looked terrified as he stared at Thorin, almost begging him for help. Reluctantly Thorin lay down his sword. Everyone followed suit, Mirima growling as she dropped her sword to the ground.

They were all stripped of their weapons and clothes down to their shirts and trousers which Mirima was not impressed about. She was tossed onto a spit with the others and securely tied up. "Get your elbow out of my ear!" She yelled at Bofur.

"I can't because I have this massive foot stuck up my…"

"I do not want to know where." Mirima shuddered as she tried to wriggle free.

"Hey! If you're going to wriggle, at least try and do it discreetly." Fili shot at her. "You're pressing against me."

"I'm a little tied up at the moment but once I'm free I'll move!" She snapped back at him, feeling slightly nauseous as she was rolled over and over again, the heat from the fire burning her face before she was turned over to face the freezing breeze that bit at her cheeks.

"Why bother cooking them? Why not just sit on them and squish them into jelly?" One of them asked, poking Mirima in her gut with a strong finger, causing her to lurch forwards, threatening to hurl.

"Ooh, I don't feel too good." She groaned.

"Well that's an understatement!" Dwalin retorted sharply.

"No seriously, I'm going to hurl…" Instantly all the dwarves began to struggle to get free.

"No! Don't vomit on us!" Bofur begged. Mirima lashed out at him with her elbow as much as she could.

"Well I'll try and aim it for the fire shall I?"

"Yes!" They all chorused in reply.

"Fine!" The troll that seemed to be the head cook answered the more impatient troll.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." He murmured thoughtfully and the troll answered happily.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." Everyone tried to struggle as best as they could but the trolls seemed to be very good at tying knots.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Mirima glanced over to the others and she saw Bilbo freeze, an idea apparently springing to mind.

"Wait!" He yelled and tried to get up, hopping and shuffling in his bag. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted from the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur demanded reasonably before being turned over again. Bilbo managed to get up in his sack, wobbling slightly as he regained his balance then hopped forwards.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" One of the trolls grunted with a deep frown of confusion.

In answer Bilbo used a perfectly serious tone. "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Everyone began to shout in fury at the insulting traitor, those on the ground trying to kick at him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" A different troll demanded in a slow paced voice.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Now Bilbo looked slightly panicked as he tried to scramble his thoughts for an intelligent answer.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret."

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is…to skin them first!" He blurted without thinking coherently. Instantly there was a great objection from the dwarves and Mirima shouted over the noise.

"I'll skin you first hobbit!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." However the troll called Tom did not look so convinced by Bilbo's declaration.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" The younger sounding one of the trolls stomped over to Bombur and picked him up by his feet, dangling him over his open mouth with a grin. "Nice and crunchy."

"Not that one, he's infected!" Bilbo shouted frantically as he saw the dwarf begin to sweat in fear.

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his…tubes." The lie was obvious but the stupidity of the trolls allowed it to be missed easily. The troll dropped Bombur back onto the pile of dwarves with a sound of disgust. When the solid, heavy weight of Bombur slapped into the others the groaned under his size, the breath nocked from their lungs.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." His quick mind quickly picked up with a shake of his head.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted at Bilbo who sighed with annoyance as the slow wit of the dwarves did not catch on to his ploy. Thorin kicked at Kili and they all looked at his serious face. Suddenly they clicked what was going on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin called out and instantly the others caught on.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Proclaiming loudly Mirima rolled her eyes, wriggling as someone's foot dug further into her back. These dumb trolls looked from one to another in confusion as everyone shouted at them, insisting we were filthy, smelly and hardly appetising. It wasn't far off the truth, actually.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom troll demanded, glaring at Bilbo who shrugged in thought.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Well that wouldn't be too difficult to accomplish, Mirima thought to herself.

"Ferret?" Bilbo's voice rose a few octaves at the insult.

"Fools?" One of the trolls scratched his head in deeper confusion. Looking up Mirima saw the wizard suddenly sweep up the rise, standing on the stony edge as he lifted his staff. As the spit turned she had to crane her neck to see him until he rolled out of view.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" Trolls really are dumb. As Mirima's head rotated back with the spit she saw the bright beams of dawn stretch out behind Gandalf as he struck the rock he stood upon, splitting it with a mighty boom so that the sunlight streaked into the clearing, pouring its brilliance onto the rough hides of the troll's skin.

Mirima had never been happier to see a dawn. The trolls cried out and turned from the sun, attempting to shield their eyes but the damage was done. They turned into solid stone and silence swallowed the clearing. Finally Dwalin spoke.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!"


	11. Chapter 11

Troll caves stink very badly and they were definitely not a pleasant place to remain for too long for fear of being knocked out by the pungent odour. Mirima arched an eyebrow at the dwarves who were burying some treasure for safe keeping. Sure there were many pretty things around but Mirima fancied none of the second hand items seeing as most of it was cheap metal anyway and tiny gems hardly worth the bother of haggling a price for at a traders' market.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" There at least Mirima agreed with Thorin on something. With a smirk Mirima stepped out the cave then instantly dived for the ground. Fili and Kili had stolen Ori's slingshot and had attempted to hit her with some troll dung.

It flew over her head and hit Dwalin in the face. Mirmia cackled wildly with laughter as she scrambled out of Dwalin's way, clutching her belly as she laughed, watching with tears in her eyes as Fili and Kili ran for their lives. "Nice try boys!" She yelled after them then wiped her eyes, still grinning as she bounced over to Fist. "Hey boy, look what I got you." She reached into her pocket and fed him some blackberries I had picked on my way here.

He munched them happily, licking his lips then began to nudge her, demanding more. "I don't have any more you greedy little tyke!" Grinning she ruffled his shaggy mane then let him lick her fingers for the juice.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly called and Mirima tensed, instantly going for her hammer and gripped it tightly in her hand as everyone set off into the woods, running at full pelt. Fist cantered next to Mirima, seemingly unfazed by the sudden urgency as he tousled his mane.

When the shout of a frantic voice reached their ears Gandalf stopped, frowning curiously as he turned around. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The voice squealed and Mirima blinked as a warren of rabbits leaped into view, drawing a wooden sled with a small man perched on top. He hopped down and hustled over to Gandalf quickly.

"Radagast!" Gandalf smiled with relief. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" The stout little man stopped before Gandalf, gasping for air. Fist looked down to the rabbits and instantly pranced forwards, nuzzling them curiously as they reached up and rubbed noses with him. Mirima grinned then looked back to the wizards.

"I came looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly, terribly wrong." After a moment Gandalf lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He prompted and the stout man opened his mouth but he stopped, frowning.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He suddenly frowned further for a moment before his face relaxed into a surprised expression. "Oh! It's not a thought at all! Just a silly old…" Gandalf reached out and gently plucked the stick insect from Radagast's mouth, dropping it into the smaller wizard's open palm as Mirima made a face of disgust.

"How long was that there?" She asked the twins as the wizards walked off a little way to speak in private. Fili shuddered. He didn't like bugs.

"Creepy." Kili grinned as he reached out secretly from behind then gently wiggled his fingers against Fili's neck, making the dwarf yelp and leap away, frantically shuddering all over as he tried to shake off the invisible bug, turning and twisting until he slammed into the rock and knocked himself out. Kili and Mirima cracked up laughing, leaning into one another. Mirima pulled back and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"That's got to be one of the best reactions ever!" Sensing Thorin coming over to see what was wrong Mirima dragged Kili to stand in front of his brother, shielding him from view as the dwarf king looked over at them. After a moment his brow furrowed further. "Where's Fili?"

"He needed to…" Kili gulped, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Fili went to relieve himself." She shrugged a little. "He'll back in a second." Thorin nodded, still unsure whether or not to believe her so she grinned innocently at him. He leaned to the side, trying to peer around them but Mirima Dwalin said something to him so he looked back.

Kili and Mirima breathed a sigh of relief, tossing each other a look and a grin then Fili groaned loudly, making Thorin's eyes shoot back to them as Mirima kicked Fili into silence. She yawned, stretching as Kili burped loudly, blinking in mock surprise as he bit his tongue sheepishly. "Sorry." Thorin rolled his eyes then turned his back.

Instantly they both turned around and crouched beside Fili. "What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Kili hissed as Mirima tilted her head and shook Fili. He didn't stir.

"Back to basics. Emergency wake up call." She nodded to him then slapped Fili across the face with all her might.

"Ow!" He shot up, rolling away from Mirima who stood as he shot to his feet. He massaged his cheek as a red mark flamed up on his skin. Mirima grinned.

"Sorry, had to get you on your feet."

"Sure worked." He muttered, pouting slightly as he rubbed the sore cheek. "That hurt!"

"Aw, I'm sorry." She said, approaching him then punched him very gently on the shoulder. "But you were the one to knock yourself out." She reminded him with a pointed look as his brother smirked.

"Only because you tricked me into thinking there was a bug on my neck!" He retorted then rolled his eyes as Kili and Mirima sniggered at him, trying to contain their laughter as he scowled at them before gradually beginning to see the funny side of things. "Look out!" Bofur yelled and everyone whipped around as a warg leaped from the rocks, landing on Oin but a quick flash of Thorin's new elvish blade cut it down short.

Before Mirima could blink Kili had drawn his bow and shot an arrow at the second warg that had leaped from behind the bushes but Dwalin had to finish it off with his axe, burying it into its neck as it leaped forwards.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack isn't far behind." Thorin shouted, suddenly flicking into his cold, serious leader manner. Mirima bit her lip, gripping her hammer tightly in her grip as she looked around for any more.

"Orc pack?" Poor Mr Baggins looked terrified beyond belief.

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of Thorin, facing him but the smaller being faced him back with square shoulders.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" The wizard's voice rose sharply and Mirima flinched.

"No on I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Looking around Gandalf gripped his staff tightly as he looked around, hearing the calling of wargs closing in on them.

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out here!" Dwalin called but Ori called out from above.

"We can't, we have no ponies! They bolted. Except for Fist." Mirima suddenly grinned.

"That's my boy! Fist!" She whistled and the pony trotted into view, his shaggy mane bobbing. Mirima caught his reins then lowered her voice to whisper in his ear an elvish charm. Thorin's eyes fixed on her in slight shock when he heard the elvish tongue roll from her lips.

_"__Go now in safety, follow the path that befalls your feet and upon the setting of a safe sun, find me again."_ With that she slapped Fist's rear and he snorted, rearing up before charging away. She grinned at the others then shrugged. "What? One pony isn't much use to fourteen of us, is it?"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said bravely but Gandalf turned to him.

"These are Gundobag wards, they will outrun you."

"And these are Rhosgabel rabbits." The crazy wizard's face darkened into a smug smirk. "I'd like to see them try." Mirima got the feeling that this wizard truly was insane. She watched as he hopped onto his sled and flicked his reins, the rabbits suddenly hopped into action, springing away with massive leaps and bounds.

Gandalf herded the little people all close then turned a stern eye upon them all. "Stay together, everyone keep up." He nodded then checked the surroundings before leading the way forwards. Mirima grabbed Bilbo's arm as he looked around, slightly confused at what was happening and yanked him forwards, keeping pace with him so that he had a little protection.

Racing through the rocky plain Radagast led the orc pack astray, laughing wildly which made Mirima smile a little. She prayed Faunariel would find Fist, she'd hate to lose that pony for any reason, it would tear her up.

As the orc pack came dangerously close the company stopped behind a thick cluster of rocks, Gandalf ducking low to stay hidden. "Keep together." He nodded to us all confidently. Bilbo gulped so Mirima rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"We're going to be fine, I won't let them get you." She promised him affectionately as Thorin peaked out from in front.

"Move!" He called and turned as the dwarves, wizard and hobbit streaked forwards. Mirima caught his eye and she gave him a brave nod before hurrying alongside Bilbo. She could hear some of the dwarves panting for breath and secretly she groaned, it looked like a fight was going to be inevitable.

As they stopped at another place of cover Thorin cried out and grabbed Ori back. "Ori no!" Yanking him back behind the rocks he held the young dwarf securely in his arms as the orcs and wargs leaped by following a completely crazy brown clad wizard and his rabbits.

Mirima had to admire the wizard's spunk, he didn't seem at all concerned by the fact he was being chased by wild animals that would not hesitate to tear him to pieces. "Come on, quickly!" Gandalf cut into Mirima's thoughts and hurtled forwards.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded as she passed but the wizard never answered. As Thorin caught up Mirima felt his hand touch the small of her back, encouraging her to run faster so she looked at him and his eyes locked with hers deeply before he looked forwards again, his brow furrowed deeply.

Taking a rest behind a small outcropping tooth of a rock everyone suddenly went very still as the deep, growling breaths of a warg filtered down from above. Bilbo went to yelp but Mirima clapped her hand over his mouth, silencing him. As a few loose stones clattered down she inhaled slowly, feeling her heart hammer in worry as she went to grip the jacket of the dwarf next to her.

Thorin looked to Mirima in surprise but then read the tight clench of her jaw and the narrowness of her eyes. He could tell she was afraid although she did very well to hide it. Easing his jacket from her grip he placed his fingers around her tightly clenched fist and gave it a comforting squeeze. She turned to look at him, her eyes blazing softly as slowly, she began to relax. Thorin let go.

Looking over to Kili he nodded and the young archer drew an arrow, inhaling slowly before leaping out. As the warg's head snapped around and prepared to leap with a snarl, Kili shot the arrow and slew the beast, the arrow protruding from the warg's chest.

As both beast and rider tumbled to the ground the dwarves sprung on them, killing them but not before they both let out loud, pitiful wails. "Move! Run!" Gandalf cried and they all sprung into forwards once more. As Bilbo tripped Mirima grabbed his arm and hoisted him back up so that his feet paddled the air until he had his balance back again.

"Thank you!" He squeaked so Mirima tossed him a grin.

"Don't mention it." The rocks fell away and the company were now left exposed as the wargs began to surround them. Suddenly they were everywhere and the company halted, back to back as they readied their weapons. "There they are!" Gloin yelled as he gripped his double bladed axe.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called as he drew his new blade of elven make, his other hand stretched out to push Mirima back a little so she shot him a glare then shoved his hand aside, lifting her hammer easily as she lowered her stance, eyes fixed on a warg.

Kili shot a few arrows at the enclosing wargs and Dwalin knocked down one of them with a powerful swing, Mirima's hammer finishing it off. "We're surrounded." Fili called out.

"Well observed." Mirima answered flatly as she drew a dagger from her belt and hurled it forwards, taking down an orc from a fair distance away.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asked, looking around him in confusion.

"He has abandoned us!" Ori pulled back the leather of his slingshot and released a stone but it simply bounced off the thick fur harmlessly. He paled and Mirima inched closer to him, one hand gripping Bilbo's collar to bring him closer to her.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called bravely, fear not even flickering in his face and Mirima felt a deep wave of respect and awe towards him, seeing him so focussed and kingly, it made her body tingle all over. Suddenly Gandalf's voice shouted from a small distance away.

"This way you fools!" Instantly Bombur ran forwards as Thorin yelled for everyone to move.

"Come on, move! All of you! Quickly!"

"Thorin look out!" Mirima yelled and pushed him aside then tried to twist away from the arrow that had been shot at him. It cut into her brow, leaving a bloody gash which soon blinded her left eye with blood as she fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Miri!" Kili yelled and shot the archer as he continued to back away, Fili tugging on his shoulder. He seemed to reluctant to go but Thorin was already getting up and pulling Mirima to her feet.

"Come on, you can do it." He whispered softly to her as she pressed a hand over her cut, trying to stop the blood from pouring so freely down her face. "Run Kili!" Thorin yelled so the young dwarf turned and leaped down the crack.

Mirima, now fully aware again, gripped her hammer and swung it around, knocking out the teeth of a warg with such force it broke its jaw. Thorin slashed through the rider as it flew from the saddle then stopped at the crack of the escape.

Not waiting or stopping, Mirima powered into him and they tumbled down together as she gripped onto him, arrows flying over their heads as they rolled. Skidding to a stop Mirima grunted as Thorin's knee dug into her leg. "Ouch." She muttered, blinking as the blood dried on her face like the trails of rain against glass.

"Miri…" Thorin sighed, getting off her slightly then pushed back her messy, blood stained hair to see her gash. She offered him a weak smile as the other dwarves began to crowd around.

"I'm okay." She told him gently and he nodded.

"Oh my goodness, Mirima you're bleeding!" Bilbo clapped a hand over his mouth as he barfed, threatening to throw up. Thorin helped her sit up then everyone looked to the entrance when they heard the sound of a horn.

"Elves." Thorin's voice darkened and Mirima rolled her eyes as Bofur crouched down to help clear away some of the blood, spitting on a cloth which she hastily refused with a shake of her head. Struggling to her feet she swayed, dropping her hammer as a fresh wave of blood spilled from her wound. Thorin instantly gripped onto her arms, one hand around her back to steady her. She shot him a look. "You had to stand in front of the arrow, didn't you?" He arched an eyebrow at her as she then chuckled with amusement, shaking slightly at the hands.

Thorin, slightly reluctantly, passed her into the care of Fili and Kili who supported her on both sides. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it?" Dwalin called and Bofur started forwards.

"Follow it of course!" Everyone shuffled forwards, eager to get away.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agreed and Thorin shot him a little dark look before nodding. Mirima took one step forwards and instantly her knees gave out beneath her.

"Hey! Easy, take it easy." Fili said to her, slinging her arm over his shoulder as Fili did the same, his other hand holding her hammer.

"Well this sucks." She muttered. "Why did I get hurt again?"

"Because you're a moron, Miri, that's why." Kili told her affectionately as they lagged behind. Mirima reached down to the sash around her leg and tugged it off, asking for them to stop. She tied the brown fabric around her head, stopping anymore blood from flowing before nodding.

She was a mess, barely able to see straight so Fili and Kili helped her along until slowly, she began to get her strength back. Sucking in a deep breath she puffed out her chest and lifted her chin. "I got it guys, I'm alright."

"You sure?" Kili looked at her with a disbelieving look as she gently slid her arms back from around their necks.

"Yeah!" She grinned weakly and took her hammer, swinging it over her shoulder so Fili had to duck quickly to avoid getting hit in the face. "Oops, sorry Fili." She bit her lip as she apologised as Fili stood back up.

"You're out to kill me, the both of you." He touched the small bump on his head with a glare and both Kili and Mirima grinned at him. She walked a little slowly, fully aware that she struggled to register depth so she sometimes walked into the wall of the cliff beside her and once, she almost waked off the edge completely.

The second time she went to do that, Thorin's hand snagged her jacket and slowly guided her back. "Here, walk with me." He murmured quietly so no one else would hear. She gave him a grateful look as he placed one hand on her arm and guided her to stand on his other side so that he could reach out and pull her back into a straight line if she went off balance. "Did you hit your head?"

"Must have done." She mused with a simple shrug. "Pretty sure gashes don't make your head ring like a bell." Thorin gave her a tiny, admiring look before turning to face ahead.

"Thank you. You saved my life." She looked at him then tapped her sword.

"Duty to protect." She reminded him then continued to walk. As the company stopped and looked ahead Mirima craned her neck to see the amazing city of Imladris, or Rivendell. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf informed the awed dwarves as they stared.

"Rivendell." Bilbo murmured quietly and Mirima smiled down at him. She stood a bare few inches taller than he did, even with her shoes on.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf sighed then waited as the dwarves all passed him. Kili nudged Mirima's arm and lowered his voice.

"Are the elves all as pretty as the legends say?" She grinned up at him.

"Prettier. All fancy faced and clothed in rich silks. Most of them are a little full of themselves, if you ask me." She answered, yawning slightly. "And their music is a little tasteless."

"I thought the elves were known for their music." Bilbo said to her so she looked at him.

"They are but it depends if you like that sort of thing. Give me a good old pub song any day." As they walked down the ornate and fine bridge Mirima leaned over the side to look at the waterfall down below but Fili caught her arm.

"Probably not the best idea." He told me.

"Agreed." She nodded, feeling her head spin slightly. She walked between the twins, knowing that they would at least keep her in a straight line. As Bilbo stared around him in open wonder even Mirima had to admit this was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, maybe apart from Lothlorien.

"Mithrandir!" A voice called out and everyone turned to face the elf who came out to greet the company.

"Ah! Lindir!" Gandalf sighed with relief as they greeted one another. Fili and Kili looked at one another sceptically before frowning at the elf.

_"__Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." _(We heard you had crossed into the Valley) The elf lord said then his eyes flickered to Mirima who lifted her chin slightly and narrowed her eyes. Thorin glanced between them then slowly stepped around to stand next to her. She happily shrank behind him out of sight.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf murmured to the elf who answered simply.

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he then?" At that moment elven horns sounded and the dwarves all intantly jumped into a circle as Thorin called for them to form ranks. Mirima rolled her eyes and scoffed, throwing a look to Gandalf who rolled his eyes also then turned to face the elves as they trotted their horses in a circle around the dwarves.

"Miri hurry!" Kili beckoned to her but she only placed her hands on her hip and chuckled, her round cheeks bronzed from the sun.

"We're in no danger." She told them. "Men, may I introduce Lord Elrond of Rivendell." She said, looking to the elf who dismounted from his horse and approached.

_"__Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" _(My friend! Where have you been?) Elrond turned and smiled warmly at Gandalf so the dwarves slowly began to relax their battle stances.

_"__Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_ (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.) He answered as he embraced the wizard. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He stated with a pointed look towards Thorin who bristled slightly. Elrond arched an eyebrow then looked to Mirima. "How are you my friend?" He greeted and she smiled, holding out her arm which the elf clasped.

"I am well. It has been a few years."

"Too many." He agreed. "Last I saw of you, you were half the size you are now and terrorising the elf maids of Lothlorien by refusing to let them dress you in robes." Mirima chuckled, remembering all too well. "I can see you haven't changed." Elrond reached out and lifted the crude bandage she had made out of the sash. "Still getting into trouble."

"Ever as always." She agreed then gestured to Thorin. "This is Thorin Oakenshield, the reason I am in trouble." Elrond smiled warmly down at her then looked to Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Instantly Mirima's eyes darkened at Thorin's obvious sarcasm towards the elf lord however Elrond did not seem abashed by the dwarf's rude manners.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin questioned then his tone became insulting. "He made no mention of you." Elrond hardly blinked as he met Thorin's eyes easily before finally speaking. He spoke in elvish and Mirima was just about to translate when Gloin interrupted.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insults?" The dwarves all growled and began to call out in protest when Gandalf cut them all off.

"No master Gloin he is offering you food." Blinking the dwarves all conversed with one another before looking back.

"Oh, right then. Lead on." Mirima slapped her hand to her head then yelped as she struck her wound. She swore hotly in dwarvish, even making Thorin blink in surprise as she blushed.

"Sorry, my bad." When she heard the clopping of hooves against stone she looked up then smiled broadly. "Fist! My boy!" She leaped forwards, dropping her hammer to run unsteadily towards her pony who trotted towards her happily, calling out. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his mane, holding onto him tightly.

"You good boy Fist! I'm proud of you." Looking back to the rise of the cliff Mirima spotted a pale figure sitting on top of a horse. She smiled at her mother and gave a small nod of gratitude before the white figures turned and walked away.

She grabbed Fist's reins and led him back as the dwarves began to be led away. "We shall have your pony looked after. For now come with me and we shall heal your wound." Elrond placed a firm hand on her shoulder but the female dwarf was reluctant to leave her pony.

The look in Elrond's eyes told her there was no room for argument so she reluctantly nodded her head, kissed Fists' nose then walked away. The elvish healers soon had the wound so healed there was barely a scar, a faint white line that would fade in a mere number of weeks.

So Mirima dropped her gear off with the other stuff then took off her travel clothes. The fur lined jacket and thick belt came off and she undid her hair to comb it through. Once it was wild and messy she tamed it back into the plaits so that they weren't sticky with blood since she had refused to allow the she-elf's so touch her hair as she knew they would try to turn into some stupid fashionable style.

Once Mirima was presentable she headed towards the dining court where Elrond was hosting the dwarves for dinner. When she entered she noticed each elf looking at the rabble of dwarves with an unimpressed look as they scrambled through the food searching for something not green and not leafy.

"Hello boys." Mirima said, smiling as she joined them. "Not to your tastes?"

"It's all green, where's the meat?" Dwalin demanded as he tossed down the salad leaves in his bowl.

"Go on try it, just a mouthful." Dori encouraged Ori who looked with distaste down at the leaf.

"I don't like green food." He put it back down again with a grim look. Mirima chuckled, closing her eyes as she sighed softly, standing at the end of the table.

"Elves don't eat meat like we do. In fact they rarely eat meat at all. Here they prefer fresh food and only very rarely will they ever eat something like fish."

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked and Mirima rolled her eyes, dragged out a chair then sat down. Just at that moment Gandalf and Elrond walked in, talking quietly with one another. After a while Elrond agreed to look at the swords Gandalf and Thorin had found in the troll cave. He admired Orcrist quietly for a moment before speaking.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High-Elves of the west, my kin. May it serve you well." But Thorin was not listening as his attention was distracted by Mirima's majestic laugh from the other end of the table as she beamed from ear to ear, her teeth shining against the soft bronze glow of her skin.

Elrond followed Thorin's gaze and smiled softly, sending a knowing look to Gandalf who arched his eyebrows with a small smirk as Elrond coughed. "I'm sorry, what was it you said?" Thorin turned back, blinking himself awake. Elrond gave him a small look with a tilt of his head.

"She's a very pretty woman." The elf lord mused purposefully with a look to Mirima. Thorin glanced back to her discreetly.

"I'm sure I have no idea who you're referring to." Elrond chuckled quietly.

"You know full well. Mirima is a wonderful dwarf lady, strong and fearless." Looking down at Thorin he arched an eyebrow. "You will do well to remember to treat her like a warrior and not a woman, though. I've seen her run at a wild boar with nothing but a broken shaft for a spear. She roasted that beast for supper." Thorin blinked in slight surprise. Elrond said nothing more on the matter as he turned to analyse Glamdring.

Down at the other end Mirima shot a small look to Thorin and it did not go unnoticed by Dwalin who smirked at her. "You got your eye on someone lass?" Mirima rolled her eyes at him.

"Thorin does not seem too happy up there. He's not going to do anything stupid is he?" Dwalin shrugged, lacing his hands together.

"Thorin will keep a level head for as long as he can bear, then we shall know if he's going to do something stupid." Nodding her head Mirima nibbled on a celery stick, listening to the music before finally, they were released. Thorin and Balin went with Gandalf and Elrond to talk about secret stuff so Mirima went to find Fist as the others desecreated their room to make a fire so they could cook some proper food.

"Hey boy." Mirima smiled as she found her pony, pulling two apples from her pocket and gave one to him, eating the other herself. He slipped his head over the low wood beam that kept him in his little stall, Mirima perched on the beam as her hand tangled into his shaggy mane. "You need a bath, my friend. A proper one."

"I did try to give him one before bringing him back to you but he is as stubborn as you are." Mirima's face broadened as she heard her mother's voice. Indilwen walked into the stable silently, smiling as her golden eyes met Mirima's. _"Nana."_ Mirima breathed then flung her arms around Indilwen's waist. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"He was never that far from you. He looked about ready to charge those wargs himself to follow you." Indilwen chuckled as she stroked Mirima's hair. "Now let me see that cut."

"It's all healed now." Indilwen made a sound of disbelief as she turned Mirima's head towards the light, smoothing back the plaits with her thumb. Touching her thumb to the white line her skin began to glow a little brighter and Mirima felt warmth spread through her skull. "There, does that help the pressure?"

Mirima nodded her head with a smile, feeling her headache subside completely. "Thank you Fainauriel."

"Anything for you, my sweet one." She murmured gently, stroking her cheek. "You are doing marvellously, I'm so proud of you." Mirima blushed modestly, rolling her eyes.

"I got cut by an arrow, hardly a big thing." But the pride in Indilwen's eyes did not falter so she smiled before she sighed and looked down. "What future is there for me, mother? I do not know what to do anymore. After this journey, I don't know whether my feet can keep going." Indilwen rested her hand on Mirima's shoulder.

"I have been walking this earth longer than there was been light to touch the first blades of grass, I brought the first sunrise and heard the first songs of the Valar as I danced under the sky to their music. The journey never ends for anyone, Mirima, it takes strength to keep going and I know you have it within you. After this quest you will find your true inner self, it shall come upon the reflection of your actions, whatever you choose them to be."

Softly Indilwen stepped back, reaching out to stroke Fist's nose and the pony lifted his head to lean into her touch. "When this journey is over, you will know it because a new one shall take its place and it shall be the greatest journey you could ever wish for."

"How come?" Mirima asked but Indilwen only gave her a secretive smile.

"You will know."

"How?"

"Because it will be one where you never wish for the end." Leaning down Indilwen kissed Mirima's perfectly healed brow then left, walking into the light of twilight until Mirima could no longer see her as she disappeared like a breath of wind.

"Why is it she has to talk in riddles?" Mirima demanded, looking back to Fist who snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, I shall see you tomorrow boy. I'm beat." The elves had not been too eager to allow Mirima to eat and sleep with the other dwarves but she refused to go anywhere else because, secretly, she was rather used to their company and she had never slept alone before.

Every night in her life she had always had company, whether it was Fist, Fainauriel, a grumpy dwarf king or an entire company of dwarves and a nervous hobbit. So they let her stay. She nestled between Fili and Kili, curled up into a little ball as they snored.

* * *

><p><strong>Miri is so stubborn, I love her. Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you hopefully in later chapters<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Her dreams filled with fire and she whimpered softly, seeing it burning bright as a large wing eclipsed the sun. Jerking awake to the roar of a dragon and the gaping jaws of daggers, Mirima panted for breath, gasping to try and calm herself down. "Miri?" Kili groaned, blinking himself awake as he frowned up at her. "You alright?"

"Go back to sleep Kili." Mirima told him softly, pulling his blanket to cover his shoulder. "Everything's fine." Too tired to argue he was soon snoring again. Getting up Mirima walked to the balcony, shaking slightly as she wiped the sweat from her brow and got a grip of herself again.

"Miri?" Thorin called out in a hushed but gentle tone and she turned to look to where it had come from. Thorin sat up from his blankets, pulling them back to stand up and walk towards her. "Was it another nightmare?" She nodded her head and looked up towards the moon, the gentle silver glow a welcome change from the image of dragon fire.

"I'll be fine. Just need a moment." She felt Thorin lift her hand and gently push a waterskin into he grasp. She took it and drank some of the water, grateful for her throat was burning. "Thanks." Thorin reached up and brushed her plaits aside, looking down at her with very little expression but a small hint of emotion.

Turning to look up at him Mirima once again was hit by how attractive he was. Quickly she looked up to the moon, handing back the water. Their fingers brushed and Mirima held the breath in her throat as Thorin's hand lingered there before pulling away. "Dragon fire?" He guessed and she nodded. "I still see it too."

His hand settled on her shoulder and part of Mirima wanted to shrug it off because it made her feel uncomfortable, with the tight knot in her belly and tension that rose from his touch but most of Mirima wanted him to hold her, to never let go. The majority won.

She shifted a little closer to him but did not turn to look into his eyes. This gave Thorin the opportunity to actually look at Mirima, properly look at her. She was not like all the other dwarf women he had seen back in his home city, they were all portly, round and richly dressed but not Miri.

Miri was slim and lean with good muscle tone from her life on the road, although her curves were certainly not lacking. The thick studded belt hung low on her wide hips and the leather breeches she wore did not hide any of her shapely legs either. Plus she was a very handsome woman, with her apple rounded cheeks, always slightly blushed, bronzed skin from the kiss of the sun and her golden hair as precious as the metal hewn from Erebor's rocks.

If Thorin could have just a single strand, he would feel the richest dwarf alive. "It's cold tonight. I think there will be mist tomorrow." She suddenly murmured, her eyes glued to the horizon of shadowy forests in the distance. "And a cool morning. Good for walking." Thorin could only nod his head as he was transfixed by the beauty before him.

Suddenly she looked at him and he hastened to look away. "We leave at first light, I think you should try and sleep, Mirima." He said flatly then turned away, his shoulders tense slightly. Mirima watched him in confusion, wondering what had she don to make him suddenly so cold and distant.

Slowly she turned and went back to bed, her feet padding quietly against the smooth stone floor before she slipped back into bed. Kili grunted in his sleep and turned over, taking up the entire two spaces so Mirima stopped and frowned, wondering whether she should kick him awake or just shove him back over.

Thorin looked back then sighed. "Miri." She looked up at him and he beckoned her over. Obeying she crept past the sleeping line of dwarves until she stood before Thorin, admiring how soft his features looked in the moonlight. "Here." He looked to his bed. "Get some rest."

"What about you?" She whispered back with concern.

"I'll be fine. Just get some rest, you lost a lot of blood today, you must be tired." She didn't argue with him there. She settled down under his blankets but after a few moments, sighed then called out her leader's name. "Just come over here you grumpy jerk." Thorin rolled his eyes but allowed her to shift over.

She grabbed a pillow from the lounging chair above her, ripping it from under Bofur's head but he only snored a little louder then brushed his hand at her as she set it down next to Thorin's pillow and lay her head on it.

They huddled under the one blanket, looking into one another's eyes for a moment before Mirima turned over and Thorin did the same. The night wore on and all the dwarves and Bilbo slept soundly. Mirima, one for wriggling, felt Thorin's warmth beside her and unconsciously turned over to be closer to him. Thorin was awoken by her moving and he groaned under his breath before turning around.

All thoughts left his mind as he saw her, bathed in the milky caress of moonlight, a brush of gold against her skin as the sun began to rose but was not yet ready to dawn. She sighed in her sleep, smiling contently then turned over again. Reaching out Thorin pulled the numerous plaits away from her face then brushed his knuckles against her face, admiring how smooth her skin was.

When he fell back asleep it was then he who then turned over, drawn to the tender body beside him as the dawn awoke. The earliest riser was Balin, who just so happened to be right next to Thorin and Mirima. He opened his eyes a crack then blinked in surprise to see Mirima's peaceful form before him.

Her head was curled down into her arm and Balin smiled as he watched Thorin sigh and turn over again, his arm curling over Mirima's waist, his hand resting against her stomach. Lifting his head the older dwarf watched the young ones, smiling as he saw a large measure of peace on Thorin's features, something he had not seen in many years.

Sensing the others beginning to awaken he thought it best to awaken Thorin at least, knowing he would not want the others to get the wrong impression. "Thorin." He whispered, reaching out to shake his arm. Thorin inhaled quickly as he awoke, blinking then instantly frowned at his hand curled around Mirima. He looked to Balin then carefully peeled it away to stand.

He joined the older dwarf at the balcony. "It wasn't as it looked." Thorin began but Balin lifted a hand.

"I know laddie."

"She had a nightmare of dragon fire, she couldn't sleep." Balin nodded.

"I know, I know. I have often woken her from such dreams and every time I do, the first person she looks to is you." Thorin blinked in surprise as the sun began to rise over the horizon. "You are her solidity and main source of comfort in this company, the one she trusts most." Balin looked to Mirima's sweet form and smiled fondly before turning a serious eye to Thorin. "Do not betray that trust." Thorin nodded once then looked the others with a sigh.

"I hate getting them up so early." He murmured softly at their sleeping forms. "They all seem so peaceful."

"Even you did this morning. Perhaps you are not the only one who finds comfort in others?" Balin teased gently and the dwarf king rolled his eyes.

"Please, do not mention this to the others. There is nothing between Miri and I." Balin smiled knowingly but nodded. Thorin had just used Mirima's nickname, a sound signal from the kingly dwarf that he harboured feelings for the she-dwarf. Thorin never shortened names, never.

"Alright everyone, on your feet. Get up." Instantly a loud groan rose from everyone as they awoke.

"Five more minutes?" Kili begged.

"No."

"Three more minutes?" Fili pleaded.

"No."

"Two more minutes?" Mirima mumbled hopefully and Thorin stopped his pace, sighing.

"Come on, we're on the move." Muttering under her breath Mirima staggered to her feet then stretched, yawning as she cracked the muscles in her body. She grabbed her gear, dressed then went to go find Fist when she stopped, one foot on the stairs. Slowly she turned to the company who all crowded together and looked at her. Slowly her face fell.

"I can't bring him with me, can I?" Thorin shook his head slowly. Mirima lowered her head, clenching her fists tightly before sighing. She grabbed an apple from a bowl then headed off. "I'll be back in a moment." She ran all the way to the stables, dodging around guards and early rising elves until she had buried her face into Fist's mane. "I'm sorry boy but you can't come with me on this one. It's too dangerous."

Fist snorted as if to say he wasn't afraid, making her smile weakly. "I know you're not scared boy but I couldn't face losing you. You'll be safe here. Promise you'll be good, I'll ask mother if she can look in on you from time to time until I can come back for you." Fist blew hot air into her hair and Mirima fed him the apple, red ripe and juicy. "Goodbye." She murmured then looked up as Fili and Kili stepped in.

"Miri, time to go." Fili told her gently with a kind smile. "He'll be alright here."

"Yeah, worse that could happen is he gets fatter." Mirima chuckled softly, kissed Fist's nose then let him go. The twins walked on either side of her as they joined back with the others.

"Ah come here lass. It's okay. Okay." Bofur said, pulling Mirima into a warm hug. "I know you love that pony." She nodded, smiling sadly as he let her go.

"I just have to make sure I'm alive to come back for him." Taking one last, long look at the stables, Mirima turned her back, knowing she will not see her plucky, cheerful friend for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think we can all guess where the relationship is heading for but, hmm, you never know what might happen. Unless you're me of course, because I'm the writer, I know exactly what's going to happen. Mwhahaha :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The company had travelled for many days and nights without Gandalf and Mirima was beginning to wonder what Thorin was playing at. She was moody due to the lack of company from her beloved pony and it soon began to affect her temper.

They stopped at dusk to settle down and make camp and Mirima brought some firewood. She flung it down on the ground then began to build the fire. Fili and Kili glanced at one another, wondering whether or not to ask if she was alright but by the dark look in her eye, they thought best not to bother her.

Spring green eyes darted up when they saw heavy boots stand in front of her. "What?" She asked bitterly, looking up at Thorin who narrowed his eyes.

"Take the first watch." He told her and she nodded her head stiffly, clenching her jaw. She continued to build up the fire as Bofur prepared to cook a meal but stopped when Thorin did not look away.

"Thorin, I will take first watch." Dwalin offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let Miri rest."

"I'm fine. I can do it." She snapped up at them without looking up from her workmanship. "I'm not tired."

"Alright Dwalin, you'll take first watch tonight." Mirima growled and stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you listening to me?"

"I said Dwalin will take first watch, woman." Thorin's voice rose a little and his tone became angry. "Don't you dare question me."

"I question your hearing all the time, not to mention your intelligence." She shot back, not backing down from the raven haired dwarf king. Bofur shifted backwards, eyes widening as he recognised an argument coming on. Thorin clenched his fist, trying to keep his temper in check. "You think just because I'm a woman I can't do anything you others can?" She snorted, tossing the loose braids from her face as she narrowed her eyes.

"I said." Thorin stepped forwards, forcing his face dangerously close to Mirima who did not even flinch, which surprised him. "Dwalin will take first watch. You obviously need to sleep because you're only ever this foul mood when you're tired." He growled at her. "And besides, there _are_ many things a woman can't do that a man can."

Some of the dwarves whistled at the two hot headed, stubborn dwarves stared one another down. "Like what?" She challenged darkly, stepping closer also.

"Where to begin? How about cracking stone." An irritated growl rose from her throat and her hand itched to wipe that glare right off his face with her fist.

"You are a total jerk." She hissed at him, squaring her shoulders.

"Don't test my patience, woman, you're already wearing it thin." Suddenly Mirima exploded. Taking a step back as she shouted, she clenched her fist and let all her anger fall into the swing she delivered to Thorin's face.

"Let me break it for you!" As her fist connected with his jaw she realised she had overstepped the line and knew she should not have let Thorin take the brunt of her anger and emotions. The dwarf king stumbled backwards a step, hissing slightly as he grasped his jaw and flexed it.

Mirima, angered further at herself, threw up her hands with a frustrated yell then stalked away. As she passed a large boulder with Dwalin's hammer leaning against it she picked it up and this time, threw all her energy and strength into the one blow which she landed easily.

The large boulder split in half with a thunderous crack, shifting as its weight separated. Throwing a dark glare over towards Thorin who just stared at her as she turned and walked away a small distance then sat down on a rock, taking her pipe form belt to then calmly sit and watch.

Awkwardly Bofur turned back to starting the fire. "Well that was interesting." Thorin made to go forwards but Balin placed a hand against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't laddie, there's nothing more terrifying than a dwarf woman's wrath. Let her cool down for a few hours before apologising."

"Me apologise?" He scoffed but Balin only narrowed his eyes.

"You were the one to insult her first." Thorin clenched his fingers into a fist, growling darkly as he realised the older dwarf was right. "You handled her temper very poorly, very poorly indeed." With that he left Thorin to think things over. He walked away from the others to sit quietly, getting some peace and quiet so that he could hear his own thoughts.

The night slowly rolled on by and Mirima sat, chewing on her pipe and tapping the end against her teeth. She knew she was in the wrong which only irritated her further. She hated being wrong. Sighing she heard Fili step cautiously towards her. "It's alright Fili." She said to him.

He walked up to her and sat down beside her, carefully handing her the hot bowl of stew. "Here, eat this. You'll warm up." She slipped her pipe back into her belt and nodded gratefully at him as she took the bowl in both hands then set it on her lap. "Never seen anyone punch my uncle before, let alone a woman." Mirima looked at him then down at her grazed knuckles.

"He has prickly skin." Fili chuckled, taking her hand to look at the small grazes. Suddenly finding her skin to be really soft and smooth Fili slowly rubbed his thumb into her hand, looking down at it for a moment before Mirima politely drew it away, shifting uncomfortably.

"You know you'll have to tell him you're sorry? He's one to hold a grudge. A very long grudge."

"I will do. Tomorrow. Right now I'm not in the mood to start grovelling at his feet" Fili shot her a curious look before sighing.

"You miss Fist." She nodded her head.

"I've always been with him since the day I got him. It feels wrong not having him here."

"Miri, he wouldn't have managed the journey. It's better to leave him where it's safe." Again she nodded but she still had not touched her stew. "Go on. Eat something." He nudged her gently so she lifted up the spoon and blew on the hot food.

"What you guys talking about?" Kili bounced over and sat down, a small smirk on his face. Mirima paused, registering the gleam in his eye then looked over to Fili who gave a small but nervous smile. Then she looked down at the food.

"What have you done to it?" She asked and they blinked in mock innocence.

"Us?" Fili exclaimed softly. "We haven't done anything." Reaching down Mirima sniffed the food but couldn't find anything wrong with it. Pursing her lips she went to eat the food laden on her spoon but when the twins inched forwards ever so slightly she stopped.

"I'm not really hungry. Dwalin!" She called and the dwarf looked up as she turned and held out the bowl so he stepped forwards, frowning at it. "Can you finish that for me? I can't eat it." He nodded his head and picked up the bowl and spoon, not hesitating to dig the spoon into the bowl and scrape as much as he could into his mouth to chew.

The twins' faces turned deathly pale as Dwalin suddenly went still. He spat back out the food, all over Fili then bellowed in rage as his tongue burned with fire. "What did you do you little runts?" Fili and Kili looked at each other then yelled in unison.

"Run!" Dwalin lunged for them and Mirima ducked as his hand grabbed Fili and Kili by the scruff of their necks before they could escape. Mirima laughed as they were dragged back, kicking and struggling as the dwarf warlord shook them violently then smashed their heads together.

Thorin looked up at the commotion but was instantly transfixed by Mirima's laughter, his eyes and ears drawn to her as she leaned back onto her elbow, smiling brightly with the warm glow of the fire burning her face like molten gold.

As the twins were throttled for spiking the bowl of stew with the hottest chili pepper Bofur had, Mirima laughed all the while before eventually getting up and saving them from being buried alive as Dwalin threatened to dig their graves. Thorin's eyes watched her easily, finding he never tired of admiring her graceful walk. She walked like an elf, he realised and although ordinarily the realisation should have repulsed him, with Mirima it did not.

Mirima saved Fili and Kili, grinning at them before getting an untainted bowl of food before resuming her place on the watch post. Soon it was too dark to see until the embers had died down and Mirima's eyes had adjusted to the light. She listened closely, keeping a careful watch over the dwarves.

When she felt herself become too stiff to move she got up with excuse of going to check on the others. Bilbo was closest to her, in fact he always slept relatively near to Mirima as that was where he felt safest, although she was very terrifying in a fight, the other dwarves frightened him more. Mirima knelt down and lifted Bilbo's head, pushing the roll more comfortably under his head before tucking in his arms to keep them warm.

Next she moved to Fili and Kili, who both snored softly. She smiled, pulled the clump of sticks from underneath Kili's sleeping body then carefully tossed them onto the fire, the impact sending sparks flying into the air. She then tucked Gloin's blanket closer to his neck and he smiled in his sleep before snoring loudly. Looking at his hand Mirima saw he was gripping something in a loose hold and it was threatening to fall out so she picked it up and tucked it safely under his roll where he would see it peeking out in the morning.

Dwalin's blanket had come off completely so she shook off the leaves from it then placed it back over him again. Ori was twitching in his sleep and whimpering on the exhale of his remarkably loud snores so Mirima touched his brow and gently smoothed back his fringe, murmuring in dwarvish quietly until he was once again peaceful.

She was completely unaware of the grey eyes that watched her all the while as she stepped by every dwarf, making sure they were comfortable and sleeping well. Thorin smiled softly to himself, lifting his head ever so slightly as Mirima crouched next to Bofur and repositioned him as his head was rolled back in the most uncomfortable position, meaning he would have cramp in the morning unless he was moved.

Mirima turned his head to the side after shifting back Bofur's soft roll that rested his head then guided his arms to sit underneath this blanket, making sure his feet was covered before moving on. Balin was fine but she smiled down at him and gently touched his head, brushing off a moth that had landed there before continuing.

Before she could turn around to face him Thorin snapped his eyes shut. He heard her walk over to him then for a long time, she just stood there. He wanted to turn to face her but something told him it would be best if he just let her be. He expected her to move on but he was surprised when she quietly knelt down and lifted the arm crossed over the blanket, gently tucking the arm underneath to keep it warm.

She then ran her fingers along a stray lock of long, raven hair that had begun to tickle his nose, brushing it back to join the others. Sighing with a shake of her head she just watched him for a moment. Leaning down she whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry." Touching his face where she had hit him she checked there was no bruising, her fingers brushing against his beard, tickling her skin so she smiled. "I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." With that she stood and left him. The moment she was gone Thorin opened his eyes and watched as she sat back down at her post.

He dozed for a while, once or twice falling asleep before finally opened his eyes again. Mirima was still there but her head was nodding as she struggled to stay awake. Getting up quietly he stepped over to Gloin and nudged him awake, placing a hand over his mouth to stop him from groaning aloud in protest. "Gloin, it's your turn for the watch." Gloin nodded his head and sat up, yawning with a stretch.

Thorin went over to Mirima who finally zoned out as he reached her, slipping to the side. Thorin's arms caught her tenderly and he picked her up easily, thinking how light she was. Gloin took her place, taking out his pipe to smoke it and help him stay awake.

Mirima yawned sleepily then turned into Thorin's shoulder, snuggling close. For once Thorin did not make a face but smiled ever so slightly down at her as her lashes brushed against her high rounded cheeks. Thorin carried her over to her bedspread, kneeling down to then gently let her slip from his arms, her head resting against the tight bundle that served as her pillow. She shifted and sighed as she stretched out, beginning to blink as she slowly woke up. "Sleep Miri." Thorin's voice was soft and low and Mirima turned towards the sound, eyes cracked open as she looked blearily up at him.

Failing to keep awake she curled up, resting her head against the side of his knee as she cupped her hands close to her chest, crossing them to keep warm as Thorin shook out her blanket before placing it over her.

Bilbo, hearing the rustle, woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He watched Thorin as he gently lifted Mirima's head back onto her pillow then tucked the blanket up to her neck to make sure she would stay warm. Lifting his eyes they met with Bilbo's and the hobbit blinked at him.

Touching a finger to his mouth Thorin gestured for him to keep quiet as he glanced to Mirima one last time before getting up. He patted Gloin's shoulder as he passed then went back to his own bed, still feeling the lightness of Mirima's body in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy writing MiriThorin fluff XD so much fun, anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews guys, loving the comments and wit I'm finding there! See you all soon**


	14. Chapter 14

Everything seemed perfectly quiet as Indilwen looked up to the Blue Mountains. With a soft sigh she allowed Celestial to roam free before making the climb herself. She had donned a pair of breeches and travelling clothes, exactly the ones she wore when she first arrived in Middle Earth, several decades from now. Indilwen smiled at the strange but wonderful life she led.

As she neared the caves of the mountains she stepped out of sight, keeping low and quiet with her white hood pulled up over her face as her glow left her, allowing her to blend into the snowy patches on the ground.

Her breath rate never changed as she climbed higher and higher, following her instincts as they told her this was the place she needed to be most. Inhaling a deep breath she smelled the wind, finding it sharply crisp with the frozen heat and icy snow that brushed against her skin. Opening her eyes she finally found what she was looking for.

Turning she began to hastily climb up towards an old mine, smelling the dust clouds of crumbled rocks sweeping into the wind and being carried away. Taking a soft breath Indilwen began to sing. As she got closer to the cave she saw the flickering lamps of distant dwarves running to try and reach the mine. They carried torches, pickaxes and hammers to break through the stone but Indilwen got there first.

Lifting her hands she parted the rocks slowly, guiding their slow fall so that she did not bring about another rockslide. She moved them as easily as if they were pebbles, her power great and strong as she made a path for her to follow, cloak whipping out behind her with the snapping jaws of the wind.

Continuing on her voice carried down the mine and she heard a tiny whimper, making her smile. Deep into the cave she followed the sound, letting her glowing aura return to shine her way easily. Indilwen ducked her head under a low beam, continuing to part rocks and melt them back into the way they had been behind her. "There now little one, you are safe." She murmured in the dwarvern tongue as she stooped down and picked up the weighty child, smiling broadly as she healed his hurts.

He was cut and bruises and one arm was broken but soon he was healed and he could only stare up into her brilliant gold eyes in awe. His ginger whiskers were already shaping up to grow a full beard, the stubby nose snivelling slightly as Indilwen cradled the young Gimli in her arms and carried him back to the surface, singing softly until he was asleep in her embrace.

Smiling tears began to rise to her eyes as she remembered the future, praying that it will continue down the path she and Sky had paved for her. She missed Sky, it had been hard for the first few hundred years as she pined for her friends and Aragorn's loving embrace but soon, she had managed to get used to it.

Now there was no pain, she could only feel excitement, longing and anticipation as she realised the dawn of her next journey was fast arriving. Looking down at Gimli she uttered a blessing, touching his brow as she climbed back out of the mine towards the light. She had been there at his birth when some dark illness had been placed on his mother's mind, rendering her unable to move or help deliver the child but Indilwen had stepped close and cured her by filling her mind with light, banishing the darkness from her body then delivered Gimli herself.

Chuckling she could not imagine Gimli's face when she will tell him it was his good friend Indilwen who had pulled him from his mother's body when the other maids had rushed away to find help. Placing a tender kiss on his brow Indilwen stepped into the light and breathed in the cool air, throwing away the dark, damp air of the mine behind her as she settled Gimli on the ground, curled up in an empty mine basket then pulled a sack down to cover him, keeping him warm.

Looking up she heard the dwarves only a few seconds away so she darted up the slope and hid behind a thick cluster of rocks, staying out of sight but keeping Gimli in view as she waited. The dwarves hurried to work but one of the women spotted Gimli sleeping and she burst into tears.

Gimli's mother lifted him into her arms and cradled him, startling awake before complaining in a deep, gruff voice that only made Indilwen chuckle at the familiarity of the sound. Satisfied that her dwarf friend was safe and sound she turned and melted into mist, heading east to check on another dear dwarf friend, one she called daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, baby Gimli! I had to put this little filler in here because...well I just couldn't resist! I should probably mention I don't own anything, all rights go to their respective owners unless the characters are off my own creation, because I am totally calling dibs on them. Love 'em! Thanks for stopping by, see you later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

If there was anything Mirima was hated more than being cold it was heights. So she was of course standing several hundred feet up a mountain side in the freezing rain, her numb hands struggling to maintain a grip on the rock face as the company moved onwards up the narrow winding path. Lightning and thunder clapped and smashed in the sky, thundering the rain down heavily upon Mirima's hood which was now soaked through, as was she.

"Hold on!" Thorin bellowed over the storm and she shot him a filthy look. Hold on to what? The sky? Next to her Bilbo's feet slipped as the stones beneath him gave way and he lurched forwards with a yell but both Mirima and Dwalin grabbed his pack and yanked him back. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin roared in reply and everyone looked up, yelling in fear as a large rock flew through the air and everyone pressed themselves tightly into the side as rocks shattered and tumbled down upon them. Mirima flung out an arm, pressing it into Bilbo's back to plaster him to the side before she looked up.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle. Look!" Balin cried and pointed to the daunting figure that loomed from the darkness. Mirima watched with open mouthed awe as the figure of a rock giant crunched through the smaller mountains, reaching out to rip off the top off a taller mountain before hurling it through the air.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur yelled over the clap of thunder and Mirima felt her stomach drop as she felt the ground moving beneath her feet. Everyone watched as the large mountain top struck another in the head, throwing it backwards.

The ground suddenly split between Kili's feet and he yelped, swiftly moving to one side. "Kili!" Fili yelled but they were separated as the dwarves stood on the legs of another stone giant. Mirima cried out a warning as rocks began to tumble and she pushed Bilbo forwards, yelling for everyone to move as she was torn away from the others.

Looking back her eyes met Thorin's and in the storm, they flashed with lightning. Never had she seen something so magnificent as the future dwarf king, eyes filled with the bright slit of lightning in his eyes as he watched her with slight fear.

Turning away she gave a terrified yell as the stone giant they stood on was thrown backwards, his leg heading straight for the cliff face. Instantly Mirima grabbed onto Bilbo to keep him close, her numb fingers burning with an icy pain as she closed her eyes and awaited the death blow, wild panic flying through her mind as she wished for Fainauriel to appear and save them all. She had seen Fainauriel defeat giants before, it had been a terrifying and majestic moment of the extent of power she had seen from the elf she called mother.

As they slammed into the rocks Mirima grunted, feeling her weight being thrown forwards but not crushed. Her eyes shot open as she cried out in fear as Bilbo slipped from her grasp and she tumbled after him. "Bilbo!" She yelled, gripping onto the side of the cliff with all her might as the hobbit just stared in paralysed terror.

Grunting she moved over to him, forcing her numb fingers to hang on as she reached Bilbo as she made to reach Bilbo. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur suddenly yelled.

"Miri! Mirima!" Kili bellowed, trying to find the dwarf women who was nowhere in sight.

"There!" Bofur cried out and lunged forwards as he and Oin tried to grab onto him. Mirima whimpered in pain as her fingers began to stop working but she pushed herself upwards towards Bilbo. "No!" Bofur yelled as Bilbo slipped and fell a few feet but Mirima braced herself.

She took his weight, snarling as pain shot through her like a sharp jolt as Bilbo stood on her shoulders. "I got you." She wheezed, blinking and shaking the pelting rain from her eyes as she began to lift herself up. Bilbo moaned in fear as he felt himself move but he reached up anyway as Thorin leaped over the side of the cliff and gripped onto his jacket, pulling him up the rest of the way.

He turned down to face Mirima, intending to climb down to her as she struggled to hold on but he slipped, losing his grip on the slippery smooth surface of the rocks but Dwalin lunged forwards and grabbed him. The strong dwarf clenched his teeth together, struggling to lift Thorin back up but the small scrap of clothing he had.

Suddenly Thorin jerked forwards and Dwalin managed to grab a better hold on him and begin to pull him up as Thorin protested. "Mirima…" He looked down at his feet, seeing them resting on Mirima's shoulders as she ploughed forwards with a grim but determined look on her face.

Thorin was hauled up and Mirima sighed with relief, feeling the last of her strength slip away. "Mirima." The soft feminine voice called on the wind, hardly louder than a whisper but it defied the thunderstorm and stone battle, silencing them as Mirima looked to her right, seeing a bright orb of light.

Strength suddenly seeped into her and Mirima gave a defiant cry before scrambling up the last few feet, leaping for the outstretched hands of the dwarves, not knowing whose she caught as she was dragged up and she fell forwards, grunting as the strength once again left her. Bofur and Dori knelt beside her, rubbing her back as she tried to get her to respond to them.

"I thought we'd lost or burglar." Dwalin laughed uneasily but Thorin's cold voice cut him off.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come." Thorin glared at Bilbo angrily and Mirima lifted her head to glare at him on Bilbo's behalf, slowly rising to her feet as she got her breath back, Bofur's comforting arm around her. "Dwalin!" As Thorin turned he caught Mirima's eye and she gave him a solid look of disapproval. Shaking her head she patted Bofur's arm then went to Bilbo who swallowed nervously.

"Come on Master Baggins. It's time we got warm and dry." She gripped his arms and lifted him easily to his feet, clapping a hand to his shoulder to guide him forwards.

"Thank you, Mirima, you saved my life."

"Of course I didn't, I just gave you that little lift you needed." She informed him dismissively. "But don't take no mind of Thorin, he's always grumpy like that when it's wet and cold."

"You seem to know him very well." Bilbo mused thoughtfully, wondering how Mirima could know Thorin's character so well for such a short amount of time.

"I travelled with him before we made this company. I helped him to get to the meeting that he spoke of back in your home." She informed him. "When on the road you begin to truly see a person's character. I must say, I'm rather impressed with yours. I've never heard you complain." Bilbo blushed slightly as they stepped into the cave out of the rain. "So don't mind him, he doesn't mean what he says. If any hobbit could have made it so far with a company like us," Mirima gestured flippantly towards the others then grinned. "He'd have to be very strong of character and brave."

"I'm not brave." Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not a warrior or a hunter, I'm not even that strong, you are stronger than me even and I mean that with no disrespect." He added quickly but Mirima merely continued to smile down at him softly. "I'm just a hobbit. A hobbit who has wandered too far from home. Thorin's right. I shouldn't be here."

Mirima turned to look at Thorin, her anger at him burning prickly. Turning back to Bilbo she sighed. "I know a story about giants, would you like to hear it?" Looking up at her with his large, slightly overwhelmed eyes he looked outside to the thundering rain then back at her. He nodded.

"Go settle yourself down with a bed then before Bombur takes up the entire floor. I'll be back in a moment." With that she turned and strode towards Thorin.

"Oh dear. Here comes trouble." Bofur whistled as he hurried to scramble out of Mirima's way. Everyone began to shift back, knowing the signs of an argument when they saw one. Balin sighed and shook his head. Mirima and Thorin often argued these days, their stubbornness and hot tempers easily scraping against one another over the smallest thing.

"Do you know nothing of a reined tongue?" She hissed at Thorin as he turned to face her. "How could you say that to Bilbo? He's never complained once about this journey, not even when you slight him at every opportune moment."

"He is too soft to be one of us. He has no place here." Thorin answered coldly, eyes narrowed at her. Seeing the flash of heat and fire in her eyes he felt his chest constrict as he admired her secretly as she ranted in hushed tones at him.

"Bilbo is growing stronger, just look at him! He has come further than you or anyone could have ever expected and I do not doubt he'll go all the rest of the way. You need to get off his back and start recognising that he _is_ one of us."

"Watch yourself or you'll find yourself tumbling over that cliff edge." Thorin threatened darkly but as usual, Mirima paid no attention to the threat.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"He has not proven himself yet." Her eyes narrowed further and she squared her shoulders.

"Like I haven't?" Thorin paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. "You were the exact same way with me when we first met, you arrogant pig, so what changed? Exactly where along the road did I prove myself more than Bilbo has?" His voice suddenly softened as he sighed.

"That's different." She didn't believe him however, merely stood there, glaring hotly into his eyes. Although he was a good few inches taller than him and her head only came to his chest, she still intimidated him slightly. Besides, he knew that she was likely to strike out at any moment and only rarely could he actually move fast enough to block the blow.

Turning away she whipped him around the face with the sharp sting of her braids before striding off towards Bilbo who threw out his blanket then turned to her. She smiled. "Right. Story about giants." She paused. "Where was I?"

"The beginning." Bilbo answered, sitting cross legged before her like a child waiting for the elder to begin an enchanting tale. Mirima smiled, pulling out her pipe to chew on the end with her lips as she thought back to her memory, sitting on a rock.

"When the world was fist shaping, the Valar knew that although they would create the most beautiful creatures and lands imaginable, they also knew that dark and terrible creatures would spring from the shadows, twisted in the mind and body." Bilbo leaned forwards and the twins looked up to listen, slowly stepping closer before sitting down beside Bilbo. "So the Valar in their kingdom of stars and light began to create the most beautiful being they could ever breathe life into. She was magnificent, pale and unearthly but prepossessing to the final white hair on her head."

"What was her name?" Kili asked quietly.

"They named the elleth Fainauriel and made her protector of Middle Earth. Her hair was as white as the strip of lightning that splits the sky at night, her eyes as golden as the treasure of Erebor and her voice was warmer than the sun but when she sang, the entire world stops to hold its breath and listen. They poured their powers into this perfect creation, giving her the tools to protect the world from harm. As gifts they gave her a silver bow made from the Tree of Light, a sword forged in the eternal flame and a companion who remained immortally beside her, a great white mare that glowed like the moon in the silky black night."

"Is this true?" Fili asked curiously, leaning forwards. Mirima blinked when she realised that most of the dwarves were crowded before her close together, making Bilbo have to tuck in tightly to refrain from becoming crushed.

"There are many legends of Fainauriel, I believe them." Mirima answered with a shrug. "Legends are always laced with truth. Anyway, Fainauriel was the purest being ever to walk on the earth. She brought the first sunrise and listened to the songs of the Valar as they struck their chords, dancing under their glorious starry sky. She did well, healing and protecting the pure and innocent whilst slaying all that was bad in the world. Then one day, the most hideous creatures of terrifying strength and size crawled from the dark mountains in a distant land. They easily walked across the oceans, could reach up and snatch stars from the sky and even managed to break the moon."

"Break the moon? How can something break the moon?" Ori asked, completely transfixed. "It's impossible."

"Not so, for these giants were also cursed with great powers by Melkor, the enemy of the Valar. As the giants began to tear down their heavenly kingdom, Fainauriel rose to face them." Mirima bent the truth slightly, making it more of a story. In reality, the giants had just been ordinary giants of flesh and blood that had been destroying the mountains to the far north and killing every innocent they could stamp their feet on.

"She was bright and fearless, flying into the sky with her bow in hand. The white arrows flew through the air, whistling with a gentle song as they struck the giants. She blinded them first, easily slipping out of their grasp as they tried to smash her from the sky. One of the giants set a forest on fire and tore a burning oak to use it as a club, using it to try and slice Fainauriel from the sky but she used the grace of the Valar to cause a powerful rainstorm, dousing the flames.

As the battle ensued, Fainauriel led them closer and closer to the edge of the world where oblivion would swallow anyone foolish enough to fall through. Fainauriel was strong but this strength was quickly failing, her time was running out whereas these giants were still swinging powerfully at her. Using the last of her strength she let out the most holy light of her heart into existence, shining like a fallen star and the already blind giants cried out in terror at this new pain for the light burned their skin and caused them great pain as their black hearts trembled in fear of this greatness.

They tripped blindly over one another and tumbled backwards into the chasm, eternity swallowing them entirely as Fainauriel lost the will to fight and tumbled to the ground. Varda, the queen of the stars, sent a herd of shooting stars to catch Fainauriel and save her from tumbling into the abyss also, lifting her up to the sky until her light began to beam out once again. She became so radiant and perfect that she turned to a solid diamond and she stayed in the heavens with the Valar as the new moon, forever watching over in the darkness, guiding those who might be lost, giving strength to those who are weak, teaching everyone who would gaze up at her that even in the darkest pit of horror, pain, grief and shadow, there is a light always there to bring you back and give you hope."

Everyone stared at Mirima as she finished, leaning back to nibble on her pipe, tapping her finger against the rounded end as she looked over their faces. She arched an eyebrow at them then yawned, feeling tired. She stood, stretched then nodded to them all before searching for a space to rest.

Unfortunately the only space big enough was the one next to Thorin. Reluctantly she threw down her bed, took off her sword, lay down her hammer then settled under the blankets. She listened as the others did the same, quietly murmuring about the story that Mirima had told before one by one, they all fell asleep.

When Mirima felt Thorin lay down next to her, she scooted a little further away, still hacked off at him. "Miri." Thorin whispered quietly to her but she did not answer, pretending to be asleep. "Miri please look at me." Exhaling softly she slowly turned over, shifting her blanket to keep herself covered as she then looked up into Thorin's eyes.

"You are right." He whispered so quietly that Mirima had to lean closer to hear him. "Forgive me." Sighing softly Mirima looked over to where Bilbo lay with his back to them.

"It's not me you should be asking forgiveness from." She answered but reached out and touched his shoulder. "But yes, I forgive you, if it makes you feel better. I can only be stubborn to a point." He smiled softly, relaxing as his eyes met hers steadily.

As she pulled away her hand he reached out and took it, gripping it between his thumb and fingers before gently circling her skin. "Thank you." He murmured then turned away from him. Mirima blinked at him in slight surprise then looked to her hand.

Slowly she clenched her rather stubby fingers closed then turned over also. In her sleep Mirima fidgeted as she dreamed of fire and dragons and gold. She cared little for the gold of Erebor but it swamped her mind and consumed the mouth of the dragon as it lapped up as hungrily as if it were blood.

Spinning around, trying to get away from the image Mirima spun into Thorin and subconsciously threw her arm over him, hugging him to her which jerked him awake. He sighed, wishing he could just sleep but he turned over and slipped his arm under her head, lifting her closer to him as she slowly stopped wriggling and relaxed into him.

After a few moments he fell back asleep also, his other arm slipping over Mirima's waist as she rested her head against his solid chest, yawning sleepily as her dreams then filled with large open plains where she galloped freely, grinning from ear to ear and whilst she galloped, she could feel the strong arms of Thorin Oakenshield wrapped tightly around her.

Suddenly she was jerked awake as Thorin lifted her up onto her feet, barely letting her wake up before he let go. "Wake up! Wake up!" He commanded everyone and Mirima instantly lunged for her sword just as the ground gave out from beneath her.

She cried out, yelling as everyone tumbled down a wide chute and several times she felt someone kick her or she landed on someone else. Slamming into the side Mirima grunted and tried to grab onto to something but she was moving too fast and she only cut her hands on the sharp rocks.

"Miri look out!" Mirima barely had time to look up at Kili's warning until he slammed into her and they powered into Bofur, the three of them tangling themselves up until they dropped suddenly and Mirima's stomach lurched forwards as they twisted, completely locked together and then Mirima felt herself hit the ground hard, Kili and Bofur landing on top of her.

She yowled as the breath was knocked from her then struggled to breathe as dwarf after dwarf landed on top of her also. She struggled and kicked, unable to inhale as the dwarves tried to untangle themselves. "Look out!" Thorin yelled as he got to his feet and reached for a random weapon which happened to be Mirima's sword.

A swarm of goblins fell upon them and before Thorin could draw the blade it was ripped from his grasp and he was dragged forwards. He looked behind his shoulder, desperately searching the others for Mirima, he had seen her go down underneath everyone else, was she alright?

Suddenly he heard her bellow in rage and she appeared, fighting back with boot and fist as goblins tried to control her. He relaxed a little, she was fine. For now. They were all dragged away and Mirima looked at Bilbo as she was dragged forwards.

Reaching out with one hand she pushed him down to the ground and made him crouch on the floor as she stepped over him, punching a goblin in the face then risked a glance over her shoulder. She gave Bilbo one last, long look before finally, she was whisked away.

The caverns under the mountain opened out and Mirima blinked in the bitter glow of the torches, flinching away from the fire as she was shoved forwards roughly at the shoulder so that she slammed into Fili who grounded his feet to support her then pushed her back on balance. Giving him a firm nod they then turned to face the ghastly sight of the most grotesque goblin Mirima had ever set eyes upon.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom, hmm?" He demanded as he stepped from his hideous throne, crushing several smaller goblins under his foot as they used them as a step, his several bellies wobbling with the flabby skin under his chin, warty and pussy. Mirima made a face of disgust as the smell began to waft up her nose, making her retch slightly. "Spies? Thieves? Assassin's?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A goblin replied with an animalistic growl. The goblin king pushed his crown of bones back up his large skull with the ram's head he carried as a sceptre.

"Dwarves?"

"Found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them." He thundered and suddenly Mirima felt hands grabbing at her jacket and she began to panic as those clawed fingers touched her in places she'd rather keep private. "Every crack! Every crevice."

Mirima wriggled then drew back her head and slammed it against a goblin who was not really interested in finding anything. The creature yelped then crumbled to the ground, knocked out cold. Dwalin blinked at Mirima who rolled her shoulders, bouncing lightly on her feet as she faced the other goblins, daring them to come closer.

The taller dwarf reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her protectively behind him as the goblins began to reach for their weapons. "Keep behind me lass, we'll be alright." Mirima nodded, gripping onto his belt as she turned her head and pulled him further back away from the goblin king.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" Everyone remained silent as they glared up at the goblin king, huddled close together. Mirima looked around as the dwarves began to slowly shift into a small circle around her.

Dwalin stood in front solidly, shielding her from view as Balin stood to her right, hands resting on her shoulders as he pulled her close to him. Fili and Kili covered her left, standing beside and slightly behind her as Bofur also shielded her back. She felt a deep wave of love for these dwarves rush over her as they made to protect her first.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker. Start with…the female and the youngest." He pointed to Ori and Mirima and instantly Mirima grabbed Ori and held him tightly, eyes narrowing as she pulled him into that protective circle.

As one goblin tried to grab Ori, reaching over the others as they pushed back she lifted a foot and smacked it against the goblin's face, crushing its nose as it squealed in pain. "Wait!" Thorin yelled and Mirima instantly tensed. He stepped forwards, presenting himself to the goblin king whose teeth chattered with glee.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Thorin lifted his head slightly at the obvious sarcasm of the goblin as its leathery chin wobbled frantically with every word. "Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain and, you're not a king. Which makes you…nothing really." Mirima bristled, wishing she had her sword to slice that ugly brute's head off. "I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head." Dread filled every bone in Mirima's body as she watched Thorin closely, beginning to inch forwards. "Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak of? An old enemy of yours, a pale orc astride a white warg."

Everyone tensed and stared in shock and disbelief at the goblin king's dark words. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." The goblin arched a hairless eyebrow then chuckled.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He turned to a tin goblin hanging in a basket, chattering his teeth away as he gripped a slate. "Send word to the pale orc, we have found his prize!" A mighty cheer rose up from the host of goblins as Mirima slipped silently between Balin and Dwalin, unnoticed, then stood still.

As the torturing machines suddenly rolled into view Mirima stiffened, swallowing as she mentally prepared herself for the pain that was to come. Should she whistle for Fainauriel now? Probably. Before she could even purse her lips to whistle for the dove a hand grabbed Mirima and dragged her forwards by her hair, pulling her away from her group. "No! Miri! Let her go!" Kili yelled and tried to leap forwards but a thick line of goblins held him back as the others joined him.

"Miri! Miri!" Fili bellowed.

"Don't hurt her!" Dwalin's wrath soon became evident as he began to punch and head butt goblins aside but they leaped on him, pinning him down. As Mirima was flung at the goblin king's feet she hissed as her head was wrenched backwards, her hands pinned behind her back as she was forced to look at the goblin king in his eyes.

They were water and bloodshot, slightly frightening but Mirima narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly. She went to whistle but the king prodded her sharply with the end of his sceptre, making her double over as pain shot through her abdomen. "You're not a man."

"No I'm a dwarf you fat fleabag." Mirima answered then tried to whistle again but now a filthy cloth was tugged between her lips, gagging her, making it impossible to call for Fainauriel as her wrists were bound behind her back also. Now Mirima began to panic as she writhed against those holding her.

"Your companions care about you very much. How much do you think that loyalty goes?" He asked then smirked. "Strap her into the bone breaker!"

"No!" Thorin raged and tried to dart forwards but he was thrown onto his back and held down.

"You leave her alone!" Ori shouted in a high pitched voice as Mirima was dragged kicking and fighting all the way. Thorin looked between Mirima and the goblin king.

"Please, don't hurt her." He asked calmly, trying to contain his fiery rage. "Leave her be."

"Oh? You want me to leave her alone? Alright fine. Who will take her place?" The goblin king asked. "You?"

"Yes." Thorin instantly answered. "I will."

"No, I will!" Fili and Kili shouted together.

"No, I shall!" Gloin joined and soon they were all shouting.

"Take me instead."

"Let me take the pain."

"You can break every bone in my body!" Ori bravely offered and Mirima felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head, begging through her gag for them to shut up and not be idiots. Suddenly a goblin screamed as it dropped Orcrist as if it had burned its hands.

The goblin king screamed in fear as he clambered back onto his throne, crushing several goblins as he went. "I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" Mirima shouldered the two goblins holding her off then struck out with her foot behind, sending them both toppling over the side of the platform.

Looking back she head butted another goblin then looked as Thorin was pinned down. "Cut off his head!"

"No!" Terrifying fear powered through Mirima as she thundered forwards and body slammed the goblin lifting up the blade to slay Thorin. She rolled with a grunt then just as she looked up, she was thrown backwards again by a burst of bright white light.

For a moment she sighed in relief, believing her mother had come to rescue them but then she saw the wizard step out of the light as it boomed outwards, destroying the torture machines and throwing a good many of the goblins from the rocks.

Blinking Mirima stared at him. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf cried then sprung into action. Mirima staged to her feet and whipped out her feet, flipping through the air to hook her legs around two goblins that had sprung on Gloin's back and yanked them off, arching down and landed on her thick head to tear them back over her before spinning to her feet.

Dori cut through her bonds and she tore off the filthy rag from her mouth spat several times in disgust then reached out for her sword and hammer as it was flung her way. She leaped up, summersaulting over a low sweep at her feet then turned, smashing her hammer into a goblin who flew backwards with the force of the blow, slamming into several others before all toppling over the edge.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer! The beater! Bright as daylight!"

"Oh shut up!" Mirima yelled at him then flung a goblin at his face, making him stumble back as it hit him bang on target. She turned, seeing Nori go down then leaped forwards as the great goblin thundered towards him. Together she and Thorin leaped forwards as the goblin king swung his mace but their swords crossed on the shaft, deflecting the blow.

They gave each other a stubborn look then shoved the goblin king back. As the gross creature fell over the edge Mirima arched an eyebrow at Thorin then turned away to leap back into the fight. She jumped into the thickest cluster where Dwalin had several goblins on his back.

Swinging her blade she cut several off then spun on her knees, rising and falling as she fought a circle around Dwalin, dismissing the goblins elegantly before standing, flourishing her blade to hold it in both hands. Dwalin gave her a respectful nod before together they headed towards Gandalf as he shouted. "Follow me! Quick!"

Mirima grabbed Ori as he shot a stone, pulling him along with a yelp as she hurried to push him in front so that he could be prompted to run. With the entire inhabitants of Goblin Town after them Mirima began to wish she had some awesome powers like Fainauriel, it would make turning these goblin filths to ash so much easier. They hurtled over the suspended walkways of the cavern, fighting off the hoard with every ounce of energy they had left. Seeing Dwalin and several other dwarves gut down a guardrail and use it as a spear, she had to grin slightly as Dwalin bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Charge!"

There was barely time to register what was going on before you had to react. Seeing a pair of goblins, one riding on the shoulders of the other, Mirima darted over to Dwalin as he turned to fight them, leaping up onto his back and sitting on his shoulders as she defected the sword aimed at the top of his head then sliced the goblin clean in half.

As Dwalin kicked the one carrying the other over the side he turned and they fought another pair of shoulder riding goblins as they dropped down from above. As more and more came Mirima looked up to where they were coming from, not even looking to the sword traveling towards her back as she changed grips on her blade and stabbed it backwards.

With a soft sigh Mirima sheathed her sword and pulled her hammer from her back. Gripping it tightly she then swung it, letting it fly through her fingers with a strained grunt. Watching it struck accurately, smashing through the large beam that pinned up a bridge and rocks began to slide down, rolling towards the next platform where the goblins seemed to pour from.

Mirima watched sadly as her hammer spun down into the darkness, never again to be found. Dwalin lifted her quickly from his shoulders as the rocks began to tumble their way and they raced after the others. "Cut the ropes!" Thorin was bellowing.

The ropes cut, a platform began to swing and the dwarves leaped on, Mirima the last to leap through the air. Hands outstretched Fili and Kili grabbed her arms and hauled her on. "You alright?" Fili asked, seeing her shaking slightly.

"I lost my hammer!" She groaned. "Bloody bastards!" They grinned at her, knowing she was fine then turned to leap off but before they could get everyone to the other platform, it swung back again to the awaiting goblin crowd.

Mirima's sword appeared in hand, the blade gleaming brilliant white as she swung it, cutting back the goblins as they returned to the other side. Kicking out she grabbed Dori as he began to lose his balance and flung him forwards where Dwalin caught him. Thorin reached out with a hand and caught her arm as her foot slipped the moment she landed on the rocky path.

Her hand instinctively gripped onto his jacket as she stumbled but he yanked her forwards into him. "I've got you." He murmured and she exhaled as her initial panic of falling faded. The ropes were cut and the swinging bridge fell to the darkness with a clump of goblins tumbling with it.

Gandalf struck a low rock and a jet of magic flashed through it, cutting it off so that it began to roll down the hill as the dwarves all raced after him. Many goblins were crushed by the rolling boulder and Mirima admired the strength of the old man as they tried to escape with their lives.

Reaching a bridge the boulder rolled down into the cavern below but before they could cross, the bridge exploded into splinters as the goblin king pushed Gandalf back away from the bridge as the towering creature stood his ground. "Thought you could escape me?" He swung his mace wildly twice at Gandalf who jerked back, tripping over his robes but the dwarves all supported him as he leaned backwards. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Without a reply Gandalf was thrown forwards and he stabbed the goblin king in the eye with his staff, making him yell and clutch his face in pain. Slashing firmly the goblin fell to his stubby knees, clutching the open gash in his stomach. Blinking the goblin nodded his head, fleshy chin wobbling.

"That'll do it." He mused before Gandalf sliced one final time across his thick neck, finishing him off. Suddenly the section of the bridge that the company stood on shuddered and Mirima yelped, arms jerking out to steady herself as she was thrown forwards.

As the bridge broke off and flew down the rock face at terrifying speed, everyone yelled at the top of their voices. As the walls began to crush together the bridge slowed and finally it stopped. Mirima sighed in relief then grunted as it collapsed burying everyone in the wreckage.

Twisting she shoved Bofur's boot out of her face. "Well that could have been worse." He stated and then, as if he had jinxed the moment, the heavy corpse of the goblin king landed on top of them, crushing them all further.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Bofur!" Mirima yelled as her leg became trapped. Suddenly Kili called out in alarm.

"Gandalf!" Twisting awkwardly to look up, Mirima's face paled as her eyes widened. Struggling furiously now she tugged on her foot, trying to free it from the beams that had it pinned down.

"There's too many! We can't fight them all." Dwalin shouted to everyone as they pulled themselves free.

"Only one thing will save us now. Daylight. Hurry! Here, on your feet!" He called hurriedly then turned as Mirima continued to struggle, pinned down. "Dwalin, help me." He called and together, they managed to lift the beam from Mirima so that she could tumble free.

The moment she put pressure on her ankle, however, she cried out in pain and cursed. "Dammit!" She arched her back then continued to run anyway, limping slightly. As the goblins chased after them they raced down the narrow path.

Dwalin grabbed Mirima as she struggled to keep up on her ankle and swung her up onto his back. "Dwalin!" She yelped in surprise then clung on as they raced forwards. When the bright light of daylight streaked before them they felt a bust of new strength they raced forwards and shot into the welcoming warm sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>So originally I uploaded this chapter and guess what? It was 9,894 words long so I thought to myself, "Hmm...I think I need to do a little editing here." So here is the edited version but don't worry! Everything will turn up, I just cut the chapter in half. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Mirima sighed with relief as they hurried away into the setting sun, wanting nothing more than to sit down in The Prancing Pony with a frothy ale. When they were a safe distance away Dwalin carefully set her down and the twins pounced on her. "What happened? Did you get hit?"

"No, Fili, just my ankle." She answered, rolling it carefully. It twinged occasionally but it was not so painful now. "I'm fine, honest." She told them with a firm smile, sheathing her sword with a soft sigh.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" Gandalf asked then his voice rose in panic. "Where's our hobbit?"

"Curse the hobbit, now he's lost!" Dwalin boomed and Mirima leaped up, snarling.

"Don't say it like it's his fault!" She jabbed a finger at him sharply, worry coming over her as she made to move forwards, ready to stride back into that Goblin Town to find the Halfling.

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin pointed but Dori instantly threw it back.

"Don't blame me!"

"Where did you last see him?" Gandalf demanded, looking around.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault!" Mirima began to tremble, tears rising to her eyes. "I pushed him down when we were first collared then I forgot about him!" She looked back up the slope then made to run back but Fili and Kili grabbed her arms.

"Don't be stupid, you can't go back there." Fili told her firmly.

"But Bilbo's there! We have to go get him, we can't just leave him there, what if he's hurt?" Mirima argued, struggling against them.

"Well what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf commanded but Thorin was the one to answer.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Mirima whipped around and tore free, slamming her palms against his chest in fury.

"He is not a coward! He'd never leave us alone like that." She snarled at him but Thorin pushed her away firmly.

"No, he wouldn't." Bilbo agreed and everyone spun around, blinking for a moment before cheering gladly.

"Bilbo!" Mirima gasped then flung her arms around him tightly, exhaling with relief. "Thank Durin! I'm so sorry, I should have come back for you." Bilbo smiled, leaning into Mirima's embrace as she clutched him tightly to her before pulling away. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Durin save me you had me worried!"

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf claimed with relief as he leaned on his staff. Kili and Fili grinned at Bilbo, both clapping him on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili laughed.

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked and Bilbo gave a shaky laugh before placing his hands on his hips. Mirima beamed brightly, glad that he was safe and sound.

"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf reasoned with a slight edge of unease to his voice. "He's back."

"It matters, I want to know," Thorin began then his voice softened in question. "Why did you come back?" Bilbo inhaled deeply, biting his lips in his mouth before answering.

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you." He paused and gave a calm, warm smile to the dwarf king. "But I will help you take it back if I can." Thorin had the decency to look a little ashamed of his voice so Mirima sighed and shook her head.

Just as she was about to sit down again, the howling of wargs swallowed the silence and everyone leaped into defensive stances. "Out of the frying pan…" Thorin began.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished then turned around. "Run. Run!" Everyone launched forwards and Mirima stuck close to Bilbo, determined to not let him out of her sights again. As a warg leaped at them Mirima grabbed Bilbo and pulled him down, the warg snapping its jaws at their heads as it landed then spun around.

Before Mirima could get up the warg was charging but Bilbo was already up and drawing his sword. "Bilbo!" She cried then watched he slew the warg by impaling its head with his blade which glowed a bright blue. Gasping for air Mirima grunted as she got to her feet as Gandalf called out.

"Up into the trees! Come on hurry, all of you! Bilbo climb!" Bilbo tried to pull the blade from the skull but it wouldn't budge. Mirima grabbed the hilt and easily tore it out. Without a word she lifted Bilbo up and carried him to the nearest tree and tossed him up before scrambling up also just as the pack leaped down the slope to where they cowered in the branches.

Now without hesitation, Mirima whistled. A few seconds later a dove flew into view and it landed on her shoulder, making her turn to look at it. "Uh, get flying? Please? Fetch? Get mother!" She tried until finally, the bird cooed at her then flew into the darkness.

Turning back Mirima caught her first glimpse of the pale orc as it eased forwards on the back of a white warg. He was scarred heavily and his skin was indeed as white as a corpse. The black chapped lips smirked, baring the yellow fangs as he scratched the shoulder of the warg with a metal claw drove through his arm.

He spoke darkly, sending unpleasant shivers down Mirima's spine as she clung to the branch above her, perched like a bird as she stared at this new enemy. She could not understand what he was saying but the icy blue eyes never left Thorin.

At a harsh command the wargs sprung forwards and Mirima yelped as the tree shook, leaping to get a better grip as the warg snapped its jaws at her feet. As the tree began to tip over, pulled up at the roots, Mirima looked to Bilbo then yelled. "Bilbo! Jump!"

"What?"

"Just jump!" Without arguing the hobbit jumped and she followed, grabbing onto the next tree which tumbled down also. They leaped from tree to tree, Mirima swinging expertly through the branches until they were all crowded in the last tree on the very edge of the cliff. _"Come on mother, where are you?"_ Mirima whispered in elvish as her eyes bulged, yelping as a jaw full of sharp fangs almost grabbed her leg.

"Miri catch!" Fili called and Mirima turned to him, opening her hands. She caught a pinecone caught alight then swung, hanging upside down on the branch by her legs. She shoved the flaming pinecone down the wargs throat, making it yelp and choke, forgetting to clamp its teeth on her arm as she quickly whipped her arm back. "Ew! Ew that's disgusting!" She flicked her hand and a large dribble of saliva dripped from her fingers.

The warg writhed on the ground, choking as its through burned before racing away, squealing. The dwarves all cheered as the wargs scrambled away, Azog bellowing in rage but soon the cheers turned into cries of fear as the tree began to tip forwards with the abundance of weight.

Mirima shrieked, lurching forwards and fell from the tree, landing on a branch to stare at the ground far below. She screamed again, gripping on tightly as fear ravaged her mind, reeling at the long distance below.

As the tree slowly found balance, it stopped grinding and moving. "Hold on Ori!" Dori yelled and Mirima looked over as her legs dangled precariously over nothing. Ori was holding onto Dori's legs as Dori gripped Gandalf's staff by the head, the only thing keeping him grounded to the tree.

When she looked back she saw Thorin running past her with sword and oaken shield in hand. "No!" She cried and began to struggle and tried to pull herself up. She scrambled about halfway, digging her nails into bark and ignored the splinters as she clawed her way back up. Where was that damn bird?

"No!" Mirima froze at Balin's bellow and looked. Thorin was being flung around in the white warg's mouth and Mirima screamed horribly, her words catching in her throat as she continued to try and pull herself up. She loathed to see Thorin in pain, it physically made her hurt to hear him yelling in agony. He was brutally tossed aside as Thorin rammed the pommel of his sword into the warg's face and he landed on the flat on his back, immobilised.

Mirima saw Bilbo draw his blade as he stood, freezing for a moment as he watched the pale orc look to one of his riders. He said something in the black tongue and Mirima guessed it was Thorin's death sentence. Grunting and yelling in determination she pulled herself higher up.

Bilbo rushed forwards and as she scrambled to climb onto the tree, she watched as the brave hobbit leaped onto the orc, slamming aside then fought against it, protecting Thorin before finally killing the orc and standing back.

Finally up Mirima drew her sword and ran to Bilbo's side, grabbing his arm and pushing him behind her as she glowered at the pale orc who tilted his head at her before smirking. "Kill them." He pointed and Mirima snarled at the warg as it growled at her, pulling back her lips to bare her teeth before swinging her sword but the warg jerked its head out the way then growled again.

Suddenly a dove landed on Mirima's shoulder, cooing at her and she looked at it incredulously. "Oh, so _now _you decide to show!" She scowled at it then yelped as the warg leaped at her. Suddenly a blinding flash of white light appeared and Mirima stared in awe as her mother barrel leaped over her, cloak flying brilliantly like a pure banner.

Indilwen landed then swung her arm, the leaf shaped shield slamming into the warg's face and throwing it completely off its paws, crushing the rider who yelled then tried to kick his mount up. Everyone stared at this mysterious figure as she faced the warg, sword resting against the edge of her shield as she shifted around to stand in front of the three small figures.

_"__Nana!"_ Mirima called out in relief and the dwarves just continued to stare in shock. Indilwen gave her a small nod then sprung into action. She spun around elegantly in a tight circle, her blade slashing through the warg then as she turned back the other way, she took out the rider also.

Sensing another warg leaping at her back she lifted the shield and the jaws slammed into it, pushing her backwards as her feet grounded and slid in the soil. The dwarves leaped forwards with a great battle cry, coming to their senses as Mirima leaped forwards also.

Sliding the shield onto her back Indilwen sheathed her sword then drew her silver bow, firing arrows faster than thunderbolts at the riderless wargs as they tried to circle around. Dori grunted and hissed in pain, sweating as he tried to grip onto the staff but finally, his fingers gave out and he dropped with Ori clutching on tightly to him still, both of them screaming in fear as they tumbled.

When a solid back rose underneath them and carried them away they continued to cry out. Indilwen lifted her head and smiled as the eagles appeared, their voices ringing through the night air as they swooped down and fought back the wargs with their great talons and beaks.

Indilwen shot a final arrow at a warg as it leaped at her, barely inches from her body but the arrow shot down its throat and it crumbled to the floor with a thud. Placing the bow on her back also with her shield Indilwen grabbed the side of her cloak and swept it over her, ducking down as she glowed even brighter and her body shifted shape.

Spreading her glorious white wings Indilwen swept up into the sky, the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf watching he in awe as she gave a great, unearthly cry before swooping down at Azog. The pale orc leaped back, falling from his mount as Indilwen raked her talons at the air then swerved to avoid the trees. Before she could bank back around Azog mounted his warg again and shot away, roaring in fury at his defeat.

Mirima watched as an eagle swept Thorin up, breathing with wide eyes as she stopped fighting, watching him being carried away. Indilwen landed beside her and looked down at Mirima with large golden eyes, her white feathers bright and beautiful as she lowered down and allowed Mirima to climb up and rest on her back.

Flapping her wings Indilwen joined the eagles of Gwahir, carrying Mirima away to safety. As the eagles carried them through the night Mirima kept her eyes locked on the unconscious form of Thorin. "Will he be alright? Please tell me he will live, mother, please!" Indilwen looked back over her wing at Mirima then gave a soft cry of assurance before soaring higher into the sky, her large wings brushing against the dark clouds as starlight gleamed from Indilwen's feathers.

Tucking in her wings she dived gradually so that Mirima was closer to Thorin. "Thorin!" Fili yelled, trying to wake his uncle but the dwarf did not answer, merely hung there limply in the eagle's grasp as dawn began to awaken.

Some of the dwarves had managed to sleep as the eagles carried them but as they swept down to a tall peak that overlooked the deep woods of Mirkwood, they awoken and ran to Thorin as Gandalf called his name. "Thorin! Thorin." He crouched down, glanced him over then touched his hand to Thorin's brow, murmuring incoherently until finally, Thorin awoke with a sharp breath.

"The Halfling." He instantly breathed and Gandalf smiled gently.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Dwalin and Kili help Thorin to his feet as Mirima continued to soar around the peak in the clouds, biting her lip as she listened to Thorin approach Bilbo with anger in his voice.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Slowly Thorin began to approach Bilbo, who looked frightened and shifted nervously. "I've never been so wrong, in all my life!" His voice softened incredibly and Thorin grabbed Bilbo into a tight embrace.

Bilbo, shocked and surprised at Thorin's embrace, slowly returned it, relaxing with a sigh. When Thorin pulled away his hand remained on Bilbo's shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." He said with a pointed to look to Gandalf as the dwarves all cheer. Suddenly they looked up and silenced at the great sweep of wings as the white eagle landed and Mirima slipped down, sighing with relief as she saw Thorin standing.

Turning she watched as Fainauriel spread her wings, glowing brightly before shrinking back to her normal size. "What do I tell them?" Mirima whispered. "I did not know Gandalf had called the eagles, please forgive me mother, I thought we were finished."

"It is alright my little one, it is alright." Indilwen murmured, keeping her hood lowered over her face as she knelt down and kissed Mirima's face. "I wanted to protect you, your life is too precious for me to risk in placing into someone else's hands." She smiled softly, warm golden eyes glowing like honey. "Not even your own." Mirima smiled weakly then looked around as she saw the dwarves slowly approaching, Gandalf shrugging his way through to face Indilwen.

Softly Indilwen smiled at Gandalf secretly, glad to see the old wizard again after so many years. Emotions tore through her heart and Mirima once again saw a deepness in Indilwen, a pain that she knew that had been carried for many, many years. "Tell them the truth of Fainauriel, it is not good to lie to family." She said to Mirima. "They will not blame you but be careful of Gandalf, he will press for all the knowledge you have of me. Just tell them your story, it will be enough for now." Kissing her face again Indilwen stood as Mirima took a few steps back.

Indilwen lifted a hand gracefully and the dove landed on her fingers, cooing for a moment before flying off once more again. Gripping her cloak Indilwen spun around and just like that, she was gone. "Who was that?" Bilbo asked as Mirima slowly turned.

"Yes, Mirima, who was that? She is of an ancient power not even I have ever felt before." Gandalf said and Mirima gulped.

"She is my mother." They all stared at her. "Not my birth mother, she was the one to rescue me from Dale after the dragon attacked. She raised me, taught me everything I know. Her name…is…Fainauriel. She is Fainauriel." Everyone stared at her as Gandalf's eyes widened.

"Fainauriel…of course. How could I forget?" He laughed as if amused at his own blunder. "How could I forget?"

"She has watched over me all my life, protected me and given me shelter. She will protect us all if I ask her too, I called her to the cliff edge because I thought we were done for. I panicked, I'm so sorry…"

"Miri, why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong." Kili told her gently with a smile. "What's to apologise for?"

"I kept secrets from you when I shouldn't have." She babbled, mouth moving faster than her head. "But _nana_ made me promise to keep her name and existence a secret, she doesn't want to be known by everyone yet as it is not yet her time. She says that if she interfeers too much then everything will change and the balance will be disrupted and she is the one who sent me to Thorin in Bree because she wanted someone to protect him because he's important for this quest and…and…" Mirima inhaled deeply, shaking her head as she lowered her eyes, shoulders tense.

"But…you mean she's the elf from your story? The one who destroyed the giants? Protector of Middle Earth?" Mirima nodded her head sullenly as everyone continued to stare at her. Bilbo whistled softly in awe. "Why doesn't she just sort everything herself?"

"It's something about the balance of the future and timelines, I didn't really understand the way she explained it, she talks in so many riddles, she's worse than Gandalf." The wizard chuckled as he sighed. Suddenly Bilbo looked up as he peered behind Mirima.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked as everyone moved closer. There, far in the distance, stood a single solitary peak, dusted in milky white snow as the forest lay at its feet like a rippling cloak of deep green.

"Erebor. The last of the greatest dwarf kingdoms in Middle Earth." Gandalf confirmed as everyone went into an awed and emotional silence.

"Our home." Thorin murmured as he smiled down at Bilbo. Mirima looked at the mountain and felt a powerful pull towards it, the calling of home beckoning her heart and feet to continue forwards. Suddenly a small bird flew past the company and Oin grinned, slapping his hand against Bofur to get his attention before pointing.

"A raven! The birds are returning to Erebor."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." The wizard correct simply.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin decided in his rich, gentle voice. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo sighed contently. "I do believe the worst is behind us." Mirima felt a hand slowly touch hers and she tensed slightly, discreetly looking down to see Thorin's fingers brushing against hers. Slowly she smiled softly, the warm sunlight of dawn glowing off her skin as she moved her fingers against his, accepting his touch but neither went further as to actually hold hands.

Turning her head her lips parted in a soft breath when her eyes met Thorin's, his head already turned to face hers as he looked at her deeply. Suddenly she stiffened again, refusing to allow her heart to run away with her mind. She looked quickly away from him and pulled her hand back, resting it on the hilt of her sword as she breathed the fresh morning air deeply.

Thorin smiled all the same as he turned away also, registering that stubborn look in her eye. Everything was going to work out, he could tell. With a sunrise so beautiful, its subtle treasures of colour pooling into the beautiful picturesque scene before them and crowning his home mountain in that bronze and golden light, what could be more perfect? Especially as he had the most stubborn, brave and beautiful woman he had standing beside him with a vow latched into her heart to never leave his side, Thorin knew that this was the dawn of a new day and with it, new roads to walk down, wherever they may lead. He was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, we're only one film in and there's so many words! I think I'm getting the hang of this writing business, what do you think guys?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay sorry for the long delay, I've been ill with a stupid cold then homework got in the way and...yeah.  
>So this is the beginning of Desolation of Smaug, I hope you guys enjoy the read as much I've enjoyed writing it just for you. See you soon!<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence is sometimes a deafening sound, the way it swallows everything and replaces it with either a peaceful quietness or a daunting breath before the roar. Indilwen turned her face to the moon with a soft sigh, lowering her hood to allow her ears and hair to feel the gentle breeze that wrapped around her.<p>

Celestial lifted her head and nudged her, making her smile as the mare nibbled on Indilwen's neck then breathed warm air onto her skin. Indilwen lifted her hand and stroked Celestial's face, parting her lips as she exhaled wearily. She was so tired these days, the ages weighed heavy on her shoulders of constant fighting and travelling.

Looking to the silvery grey tattoos on her bare arms she turned them over, touching one to trace it. She understood how Mirima felt, tired of the road and wanted nothing more than a comfortable home with someone for company.

Clenching her fist Indilwen pursed her lips. She had not thought about Mirima actually falling for the dwarf king, she had always seemed too stubborn and headstrong to actually think about romance. This certainly made things a little more difficult for the both of them since Mirima is a very proud dwarf, she will not admit her feelings easily but will protect Thorin fiercely, perhaps even too fiercely. Indilwen did not want to have to rush to save Mirima's life only to find she was too late, Mirima was rather reckless like that.

With a final look up to the moon Indilwen unclasped her cloak and whirled it around before her before settling it back on. The white melted away and became a beautiful royal blue. It was time for her to begin revealing herself, or rather, her secret self. Indilwen still had to remain a secret.

Reaching up Indilwen touched the round stone that sat on her chest, gleaming effortless white and warmth spread through her as she felt an unbreakable wave of love roll through her, mixed with joy, happiness and all other good feelings. Looking through her mind's eye she saw Sky as she chased a rather handsome young man, around nineteen or so, through some woods.

He was blond haired and when he looked around Indilwen chuckled, seeing a face very similar to Legolas's grinning back at her. Sky leaped onto the young man and he caught her on his back, spinning around before he tripped and they tumbled backwards, still laughing and giggling. Happy to see her friend so in love, Indilwen left them alone as they began to kiss, turning to mount Celestial and ride away.

Treading carefully Celestial crossed a river, pushing through the fast currents and towards a large cluster of trees where Indilwen began to hum softly to herself, heading to where she felt her instincts leading her. They travelled through the night, crossing many streams and leaped over hills until finally, the faced a large mountain pass.

"Wait here, Celestial, I shall call for you when it is time to leave." Indilwen kissed her horse's nose then walked forwards with silent steps. The road was grey like iron, rocks sharp and jagged like the predator's teeth waiting for its prey.

Indilwen sensed that danger was close by but she continued forwards, gracefully sweeping over the ground as she drew her bow for precaution. Then she heard the fighting. Bandits laughed as metal clashed and Indilwen instantly knew why she was here.

"Aragorn…" The name passed her lips like a prayer, hoping that she was right.

She was.

There he stood, unbowed, unbent, unbroken before his foes, swinging his sword with a young mighty arm as they fell upon him. However many against one was even too much for Aragorn, especially at his youthful age. For a moment all Indilwen could do was stare at the man she loved and will love, smiling as she took in his younger features.

She had been there to protect him as a boy, bringing him home to Rivendell when he had become lost in the woods and strayed too far, she had carried him and sang him songs before leaving him at his mother's statue for the elves to find.

She had protected his mother, Gilraen, as she carried him, as Melkor did all within his power to wipe out the line of Elendil before the blood could run strong. He was so young, just in his twenties. His hair was even darker than it had been before, a deep brown full of life as it still remained in the neat stubble Aragorn had always kept it although there was less of it, it dusted his chin and upper lip softly.

His eyes were innocent, yet unwise to the ways of life and hard years of fighting that in time Indilwen knew Aragorn would learn. Taking her bow she drew back an arrow and let her the bowstring hum with song as the white arrows fell just as Aragorn was knocked down.

He was great but not yet kingly. Drawing forwards Indilwen finished a fair few of the bandits before drawing her sword, spinning elegantly in tight circles with her sword smoothly running over the air, the blade so fine it could cut a spider's silk string in half.

Aragorn watched with wide eyes full of awe, staring at this magnificent and incredible female fight back every single bandit until they either lay coldly on the ground or had run from the battle. She had done what he, a man, a son of kings, could not.

Turning the blue cloaked figure faced him, the material rustling around her feet as she kept her hood lowered over her face. "Are you injured, son of Arathorn?" Her voice was soft like velvet and deeply caring, Aragorn could even hear a sense of love in her tone as she stepped towards him, keeping her face hidden.

"I am fine." He muttered darkly, getting up to retrieve his sword. "But I did not need your help." The woman chuckled richly, drawing out each sound like the chime of a bell and Aragorn was both allured and angered by the sound. She dared mock him? "It was merely an unfair advantage, I was alone and they were many! I could have easily beaten them had I been prepared."

Suddenly he found the woman was standing behind him with her blade pressed to his throat. He had never seen her move, only heard the rush of air as she solidified behind him. "Wha-how…"

"Life is unfair, Aragorn son of Arathorn, so get over it." She whispered into his ear. "You were lucky I was passing by, your youth betrays your arm." Drawing slowly away Aragorn spun around to try and catch her but his hand swept through her as she dematerialised into shining mist then reappeared behind him again. "You must learn respect for the road, care for its creatures and love for its life. A true king always accepts that the learning is never done until the moment your eyes close for the last time."

"How do you know me? Are you a spy?" He demanded hotly and Indilwen smiled, overwhelming love filling her body as she felt tears slip down her cool cheeks.

"No spy, merely a guardian. I have watched over you for a long time, Aragorn, yet you have much more growing to do. You are not yet a man but you are no longer a boy. I shall await you are no longer a man but a king with great anticipation."

"I have no desire to be king. It is not my destiny." He argued, slowly trying to prowl forwards in an attempt to try and trap her.

"Your destiny was written in the stars by the hands that created them, there is little that can be done to sway the path set before your feet. Do not be afraid, Aragorn son of Arathorn, everything will be alright. I promise." Indilwen reached out and touched her hand to his face, longing for the years to simply fly away so that she could be with him again.

Turning away she whistled. Aragorn heard the thundering of powerful hooves and leaped out the way as a magnificent white mare galloped past him, allowing the woman to sweep up onto her back before riding away into the light of the brilliant sunset, a burst of white flame against the gold and red before disappearing from sight. All Aragorn could do was breathe in awe, completely awestruck by the magnificence, grace and wisdom this woman displayed.

Once his mind was once again calm and collected, he took the long trek back to his home, anticipating the telling of this strange tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon, I promise<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**As I promised, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mirima felt her need to sneeze and quickly clamped her hand over her slightly oversized nose, cutting off the sound as she sneezed, blinking as she groaned quietly. She prayed she wasn't coming down with a cold, it would mean unnecessary strain and inconvenience if she did. Mirima hurried to cut off another sneeze just as Bilbo hopped down the rocks towards them.<p>

"Did you see the orc pack? How close are they?" Dwalin demanded the moment Bilbo was within range.

"Too close. A few leagues, no more but that's not the worst of it." Bilbo answered, panting slightly for breath. Mirima registered the change in him since the night on the cliff. The hobbit was braver, bolder, less afraid of his own shadow although he still jumped from time to time if something unexpected happened.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin continued as the dwarves all crowded around Bilbo.

"Not yet but they will, we have a bigger problem." He tried to tell them again but this time Gandalf cut him off with his own concern.

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it." Instantly Gandalf relaxed and smiled broadly.

"What did I tell you?" He exclaimed proudly. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Exasperated Bilbo tried to catch everyone's attention again but the dwarves were all chuckling amongst themselves as they appreciated Bilbo's quiet steps and nature. Mirima rubbed her nose, sniffing as she felt it tingle. Her head hurt a little too.

"Will you lis-Will you listen! I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there." Bilbo whispered loudly and everyone turned to look at him. Gandalf's face was suddenly dark and serious.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Bilbo paused, looking curiously at Gandalf before answering.

"Ye-yes but bigger, much bigger." Bofur turned up to Gandalf, panicked.

"You knew about this beast?" However Gandalf stepped away and turned his back to the others, deep in thought. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin replied sharply, watching Gandalf patiently who suddenly spoke.

"There is a house, not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin demanded in a low voice as the dwarves all muttered worriedly among themselves. Mirima sat alone on a mound of earth, shivering slightly from the cold despite it being a warm day.

"Neither, they will either help us…or kill us." Mirima's eyes shot up in a deep frown. Thorin sighed, glancing around before replying.

"What choice do we have?" As a powerful roar shook the trees and shattered Mirima's teeth, Gandalf answered.

"None." With that Gandalf turned and pointed with his staff. "Run!" Mirima leaped up, ignoring the slight banging in her head as she grabbed Bilbo's arm and began to pull him along with her before letting go, lifting her feet to race along with the others, falling back a bit so that she was at the rear to protect any attacks from behind. She was struggling to keep up anyway, her body just would not respond the way it usually would.

She ducked under a low branch, hearing Gandalf calling out. "Come on!" Then another roar, closer this time, made the trees quiver in fear. "This way, quickly."

"When…are we…ever…not…in danger?" Mirima panted for breath as she grabbed Bilbo and flung him over a large fallen log, tossing Ori over too before turning her back into it, cupping her hands together to give Fili and Kili a leg over. As Bofur ran at her she stepped forwards and linked her fingers in with his, helping him spring back onto the trunk to then swing her up and over too. She loved the way their minds just worked so easily together.

As they broke through the trees a lone cottage stood sweetly in the middle of the large clearing. It looked rather small from a distance but Mirima could tell that if you got closer then it would get considerably larger. "To the house! Run!" Gandalf commanded as another thunderous roar rattled Mirima's bones.

Bombur shot ahead of the others in his fear, running faster than any of the others. Mirima turned her head, looking back to the trees as the house grew rapidly larger. Bombur was the first through the wooden gate surrounded by a hedge and he flung himself at the door but when it didn't budge, he fell flat on his back.

"Come on! Inside!" Gandalf touched Mirima's shoulder, ushering her through as she shot past the gate and into the garden. All the dwarves slam their hands and fists against it, trying to burst it open but Thorin pushes his way through, yelling. He lifted the bolt and the door swung open.

When Mirima turned however, she was frozen solid in fear by what she saw. A massive bear adorned with ugly scars was barrelling towards them, snarling with rage. "Miri!" Fili yelled and Mirima snapped awake, jerking away to shoot through the door as Gandalf followed.

She turned and shouldered the door as she heard the bear try to shove its way inside. Grunting and growling from the effort Mirima continued to struggle with the others, shaking in fear and weariness as the bear continued to shove with all its might against the door. "Come on lads!" Dwalin encouraged.

With one final heave, the door was slammed shut and someone managed to remember to bolt it shut completely. "What is that?" Ori asked, quivering in fear as he gripped his slingshot tightly.

"That…is our host." Everyone turned a silent and bewildered eye to Gandalf, waiting for him to explain. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer." Oin looked at his flattened hearing trumpet and fiddled with the nib, as if he was not sure he had heard Gandalf correctly. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However…" Gandalf gave a pointed look at the dwarves. "He is not overly fond of dwarves.

Mirima sat down heavily on a sack of grain, blinking as sweat rolled down her face. She watched as Ori peeked through a crack in the door. "He's leaving!" Dori grabbed his younger brother's arm and pulled him back.

"Get away from there, it's not natural none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool." Gandalf quipped defensively. "He's under no spell but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Sleep sounded like a good idea to Mirima. She coughed then sneezed, rubbing her face with one hand as she unstrapped her sword from her hip.

"Miri? Are you alright?" Fili asked her worriedly as he came to stand beside her, rubbing her back.

"Uh huh." She muttered then let out a loud stream of violent sneezes. "Okay, maybe not."

"You're boiling!" Kili said as he touched her brow.

"But I'm cold." She answered back, her eyes half open as she tried to focus. "Don't you feel the cold?"

"Miri, it's not cold." Fili answered. "Bofur! Balin, Miri's sick." Thorin's head shot up and his eyes fell on Mirima who was shaking like a leaf and her usually tan skin was getting paler and paler by the second. He took a hesitant step forwards but stopped when everyone else began to crowd worriedly around her. He turned away and continued to unfold his blankets.

"You're coming down with a fever. Why didn't you say anything?" Balin said as he turned Mirima's face this way and that.

"We were a little preoccupied to worry about a stupid little cold." Mirima answered then yanked her head away to sneeze. "Ow, that hurts." She sniffed then wiped her nose on her hand but when she felt the hot, sticky blood, she began to freak as her nose bled openly. "AH! I'm bleeding!"

"Calm down Miri, it's just a little bit of blood." Kili tried to calm her down as she leaned forwards, not wanting to get blood all down her. Mirima pressed a cloth to her nose, catching some of the blood as Bofur and Balin began to brew her some herbs that would help ease the symptoms.

Fili and Kili stayed by her side, keeping her company and trying to help keep her clean from the blood as it slowly subsided. Ori found her a very large clean cloth the size of a towel which he and Dori dumped into a pail of water before twisting it out then carrying it to her. Mirima washed her face from the blood and sweat before stripping off from her thick overcoat and belts until she simply stood in her loose fitting shirt.

"Here you go lass, drink that up." Balin said, handing her a cup. Mirima did not sniff or inspect it but simply threw it all into her mouth then swallowed. Almost instantly her headache subsided and she felt a little calmer. She nodded her thanks to Balin, shuddering at the strange aftertaste before getting up but Balin pushed her back into her seat. "You stay right there."

"I got to unroll my bed." She protested.

"I'll do that lass, you just sit still. You can hardly stand up." She didn't argue with him there and he gave her a very stern look so she did not try to protest further. Balin flung out her blankets after fluffing up a pile of straw for her, laying down one blanket to keep the stalks from scratching her in the night then plumped up a sack for a pillow to rest her head. "Here we go little lass, lay that head of yours down." Mirima stopped beside him and reached forwards, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, startling Balin slightly before he folded his arms around her gently and patted her back.

Miriam dropped down onto the bed and yawned, closing her eyes as Balin gently tucked the blanket around her, making sure it covered her back and arms. "Thank you Balin."

"No worries lass. You just get plenty of sleep now." Mirima nodded then wriggled, getting comfy before drifting into an uneasy sleep. She kept on waking at every small sound, panicking and lunging for her sword before relaxing again.

She lost count how many times she twisted and turned in the night, listening to the other dwarves snore until she was wide awake and could no longer sleep due to the large headache that had returned. When Mirima sneezed and caused another nosebleed she whimpered and grabbed the damp cloth from earlier and used it to catch the blood.

When she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder she jerked violently and whipped her head around with a quiet yelp before her eyes found Thorin's. "Easy." He murmured gently, kneeling down beside her. "Here, I made you some more." When the bleeding had stopped Mirima took the cup in one hand and guided it to her lips, drinking it down eagerly, wanting the pain in her head to stop.

Thorin did not let go of the cup as she clutched it, drinking every last drop before gasping for air. She nodded her head then looked down, rubbing the cloth against her face to try and get the blood off. Thorin pulled the pail of water closer and dipped a clean corner in, wringing it out with his hands before turning back to Mirima. "Turn your head towards the light." He murmured and Mirima did so, turning to face the moonlight that seeped in through the cracks of the cottage.

Thorin carefully cleaned away all the blood until Mirima was fresh faced once again. Without thinking Mirima leaned forwards until her head was resting against Thorin's chest, sighing wearily as her mind blanked out of all sensible thought.

Thorin stiffened, blinking down at Mirima as she groaned softly, sinking into him as her body relaxed from the effects of the herbs Thorin had given her. Slowly he rested a hand against her back, rubbing smooth, slow and large circles until the motion had sent her into a slightly calmer sleep. He lay her down carefully but she turned into him, trapping his arm beneath her. He sighed.

"We're making this into a bad habit, Miri." He whispered quietly to her, brushing back a loose curl of dirty blonde hair from her face as he settled down next to her, his other arm curling over her. With a gentle exhale Thorin rested his brow against hers, wishing he could take away her pain.

She slept better with him close by and better still when he was holding her. It really was becoming a habit. However it was one Thorin intended to break. The moment Mirima had rolled over onto her other side Thorin pulled his arm free carefully as not to awaken her then returned to his own bed.

Gandalf opened his eyes as he watched Thorin approach. "How does she fare?"

"Not any better. She had another nosebleed." Thorin answered in a low voice as he pulled back his blankets. "I worry for her, Gandalf, I was wrong to bring her on this quest."

"You were not, master Thorin." Gandalf instantly reprimanded Thorin's imbecilic thinking. "She is the best thing that has happened to you on this quest, you would be a worse than a foolhardy Took to push her away now." Thorin frowned, unsure of what a Took was but ignored the fact.

"I can't protect her Gandalf. Not from an orc pack, not from a dragon and not…not from myself. I have to think about the entire company and not just about her."

"There is no harm in such a thing. We are more than a company, my dear friend, we are a family. You are all family. Blood has always run thicker than water." Thorin stopped his reply when he heard one of the dwarves turn over and mutter in their sleep. His clear blue eyes wandered over to Mirima's moon lit silhouette and suddenly found he wanted nothing more than to be back over there holding her in his arms as gently as he could.

"I don't know what to do, Gandalf, for the first time in a long while…I feel lost."

"Only because _you_ have been found, my dear friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Gandalf is the best, love him to pieces. Thanks for reading, please R+R because I love to hear from you all, see you soon!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So poor Mirima is ill, I know how she feels :( anyway, let's get da wagon rollin', shall we?**

* * *

><p>In the morning Mirima awoke to a very tall and hairy man standing over her. Without thinking she cried out in her delirious fever and scrambled backwards, shielding her face as her scream awoke the others abruptly. Thorin was on his feet with sword in hand the moment he had heard Mirima scream and was all set for stabbing whoever it was who had frightened her.<p>

"Calm yourself, young one, I mean you no harm." Beorn soothed in a deep but sadistic voice. He crouched down and pressed a finger against Mirima's brow as she breathed, calming down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sweating uncontrollably as she felt freezing shivers electrify her body.

"No need to apologise. You are sick." He noted. "I will find something to help you." Mirima relaxed as he stood, lowering her head as her mind knitted back together from the shock. Everyone stared at Beorn who gestured to the table. "There is bread and honey for all." Bombur was instantly up and running for the table, Kili not far behind.

Mirima's stomach lurched at the thought of food so she stayed put, curling back under her blankets as her head spun wildly and her body switched between the two extremes of temperatures. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so ill. When she heard the giant man returning she peeked out from under her blankets and looked suspiciously at the large, oversized cup he was offering down at her. She took one sniff and almost threw up.

"Do I have to?" She whined quietly. Beorn growled and pushed it closer to her. Mirima sucked in a deep breath, pinched her nose then threw the drink down her throat. Instantly she began to gag, shuddering as the bitter taste twisted her gut and made her feel a little worse before after a moment, her headache began to clear. "Good." Beorn nodded and reluctantly, Miriam gave him her thanks.

Hiding under her blankets Mirima did not eat anything, not even when Bofur brought over some bread, honey and milk. She took one look at the food before grabbing a pail and throwing up. "Ooh, that's nasty." Bofur flinched before pushing the plate aside and going to Mirima's side, rubbing her back as she continued to hurl. "What's wrong with her Balin?"

"Apart from her fever, I am not sure. Mirima you couldn't be…you know…?" She turned and shot Balin a dark glare and he lifted his hands. "It's always a possibility."

"I'm not pregnant." She told him groggily, taking some water from her waterskin then washed out her mouth before spitting it back out. "Gross."

"Come on, you sit yourself back down." Bofur fussed, picking up the pail to get rid of it. "Is there anything you can do for her Gandalf?"

"I am a wizard, not a healer of sicknesses." Gandalf said but approached Mirima with a soft smile and kind gleam in his eyes. He turned her head from side to side and felt her neck, feeling the inflamed glands then peered closely into her eyes. "I dare not try to cast any spell for it might put too much stress on your body, Mirima."

"No problem wizard. I'll be fine if I just sleep a little more." Gandalf nodded his head then stood but paused before leaving.

"How is it that the blue wizard Fainauriel chose you to come on this quest with Thorin?" He asked in a low voice so that the others could not hear.

"She found me. I was in Dale when the dragon attacked." Mirima muttered as she pulled her blankets close around her. "Fain told me that I was the only one to survive in the entire city after everyone else had escaped. That either means I'm really lucky or that I was meant for something, that's what she said to me." Her voice trailed off as she fell back asleep.

Thorin watched her carefully, trying to think what to do. He wanted to keep going and help Mirima along the way as he loathed the thought of being without her but at the same time, he knew that if she continued this journey with them, she would not be able to keep up, putting them all at risk. She had to stay.

Slowly Thorin turned to look at Balin who read his thoughts word for word. "You can't leave her here." Balin instantly defended in a quiet voice but everyone became silent in shock at his words.

"She will not make it Balin. Not with all the danger surrounding us." Some of the dwarves murmured in agreement although they were just as reluctant to leave Miriam as Thorin. Fili and Kili, however, refused point blank.

"No! We can't abandon her, Thorin, it'll break her heart." Fili whispered, glancing over to Mirima who shivered still in her sleep. "We can protect her, she'll be safe with us, right Kili?"

"She's been nothing but a sister to all of us. We can't betray her now, not after how far we've come." Kili agreed. Ori bounced up, puffing out his chest.

"I'll look after her! I'll give her the right medicine and carry her all the way if I have to! She'll get better really quickly." Dori grabbed his brother by the belt and pulled him back down. Beorn watched with slight curiosity as the dwarves hissed, argued and counter argued about whether or not they should leave the female dwarf behind or take her with them still.

The dwarves were torn, all of them wanting to bring Mirima with them but knew that leaving her to rest and heal was the safest option for them all, including her. "What if Azog tracks our scent here? Mirima will be left here alone, defenceless. What then? He'll torture her for information then kill her, or worse keep her captive so he can kill her in front of us!" Kili was saying.

"The female dwarf shall be safe as long as she remains inside this house." Beorn informed them in his deep, rumbling voice. Gandalf hummed quickly, smoking on his pipe. "I can keep her well protected as long as the door is barred at night."

"She will remain with you." Thorin decided then in a low, slightly sad voice. "Until she is better to move on." Beorn paused, watching the dwarf king before nodding his head once.

"You have my word, no harm shall befall her." Satisfied Thorin pulled the mask over his features, hiding his emotions well.

"Then we move out. Everyone gather your gears. Quietly."

"We…we're not even going to say goodbye?" Fili blinked in astonishment as he slid down from the bench. "But…Mirima…"

"Let's just go." Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but the sound was cut off by his nerves, whimpering shortly as he was stuck between his orders and his loyalty to Mirima. He loved Mirima dearly as a friend and sister, she had always protected him and now he felt like he was disrespecting that bond by leaving her alone without any farewell or explanation.

In fact all the dwarves were in the same set of mind. They stood shoulder to shoulder, facing Thorin who sighed then turned around. "I said…"

"You owe it to her, lad." Balin cut him off. "She's done nothing but give you everything she could, I think the least she deserves is a farewell and apology." Thorin had wanted to avoid this. He did not want to say goodbye to her because he knew that it would take everything in him not to cave in. However he nodded his head and turned to Mirima, watching her sleep on the straw, pieces stuck in her hair at odd angles as she breathed through her mouth.

Approaching her Thorin remained standing. "Mirima." He said quietly but forcefully, waking her. "We are leaving." Blinking groggily she nodded and began to sit up. "You are staying." She froze in place, mid stretch, then slowly looked up at Thorin.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to stay here where it is safe and get better, Mirima." Thorin tried to sound as comforting but commanding as possible, it was a hard task. "You cannot come with us. You will be a danger to us all."

"But…I'm coming with you. I made you a promise." Thorin's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her. This was worse than one of her tantrums. Anger he could deal with, he'd prefer it if she were kicking and screaming in protest, cursing his name in every language she knew like Mirima always had done before but this…this was almost unbearable.

She was gazing up at him with such innocence and confusion, like a sweet child unsure of what was happening around them. Plus the hurt, the deep, painful hurt that bled from her. Thorin couldn't tolerate it, it was eating him up from within. "I made you a promise Thorin." She reached forwards with one hand and gripped his jacket tightly. "You're my duty to protect." Bringing all his strength forwards, Thorin brushed off her hand and stepped back.

"Your services are no longer required. When Erebor is once more free from the dragon, you may return to celebrate with us." He said and Mirima felt cold metal stab through her heart. He was leaving her behind? Just like that? Mirima almost couldn't believe it but when she looked at everyone's faces, their forlorn expressions, she knew it was.

She felt hurt and betrayed in all respects. How could he just abandon her like this? Just because she was a little ill? Rage burned within her but she did not lash out at him. No. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of the knowledge that she actually cared about him. "Whatever." She muttered then turned around, facing her back to him. Thorin blinked in surprise and also felt a stab of hurt within him as well as confusion. Mirima made it sound as if she didn't care at all about being left behind. "Miri…" He began to try and apologise but her sharp reply cut him off.

"Just leave! Go! All of you! Leave me in peace." Mirima felt tears slip down her cheeks so she kept her back turned away from everyone. "I never want to see any of you again, traitors!" Thorin blinked at her, struggling to keep his emotions in check as he looked down at her.

Had he persisted, reached out to touch her shoulder then he would have found the truth of Mirima's words staining her face with silver trails. However he was proud and stubborn, so he clenched his jaw then turned away. "We're moving out! Now!" He ordered harshly, leading the way forwards as he left Mirima behind.

The dwarf woman lay on her bed, crying quietly as she listened to the dwarves mount up on the horses Beorn owned then ride away. She choked down a sob, strangling it in her throat before flinging back her blankets and grabbing a pail to throw up again. Her body was freezing but she could tell her skin was hot as thick beads of glistening sweat rolled down her neck and face.

Beorn returned as she was cleaning out the pail, trying her best to stop shaking and keep upright. "He meant it in good heart." He informed her in a slightly more compassionate voice.

"They all left me behind, just because I was weak." She muttered angrily, dropping the pail to punch a sack of flour in anger. "I hate them!"

"Words can do worse damage than the sword. Be careful how you use them." Beorn informed. "I am going to scout for those orcs. Stay inside and keep the door barred should I return in a…less amenable form." With that he left her alone, just like Thorin had.

Stubbornly Mirima packed up her things, planning on leaving but to where, she did not know. There was little left for her in the world, no home or family save for Fainauriel but she was so busy saving the world and all, Mirima would just get in the way. "Just like I am now. I'm useless." Mirima whispered then broke down, sobbing into her hands on her knees. "Why did you leave me? I could have kept going for you. I would have. I would." Mirima continued to sob until her eyes were dry and no more tears could fall.

A flutter of wings grabbed her attention and Mirima looked up to the rafters at the dove. "Go away." She hissed at it, turning her back.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Mirima gasped then flung herself around so fast her vision went black and her knees gave out beneath her. "Easy my little one, you are very ill. Here, close your eyes and relax into me." Indilwen murmured lovingly, kneeling down so that Mirima's head rested against her shoulder as she went limp in her arms. "Hush now." Indilwen set one hand against Mirima's brow and allowed a healing pulse to engulf her, soothing the symptoms.

"Thank you." Mirima whispered then let silent tears slip down her round cheeks. She could not understand how she could still be crying. "_Nana_, he abandoned me."

"Because he thought it was best."

"He still left me, mother, he does not trust me." Indilwen chuckled richly as she held Mirima in her arms, softly stroking her hair and tugging pieces of straw from her messy plaits as she spoke.

"He is a king, Mirima, he cannot always think about one dwarf when he holds the lives of many in his hands. Thorin knew that if he chose to continue on with you, he would be putting the others at risk." The elf lifted a hand to silence Mirima as she began to protest. "You are a stubborn dwarf, so you will not agree, but in your heart you know that this is the best, albeit not the most desired, course of action." Mirima clamped her mouth shut and looked down. She could understand Thorin's actions, it didn't mean she had to like them.

"But I must go with him. I have to protect him."

"You must protect yourself also." Indilwen reminded her. "You are important too."

"Heal me. Please? Let me go after them." Indilwen laughed like a chiming bell, sweetly and softly.

"I cannot. Like Gandalf said, it would put too much strain on your body to force it into health. Bodies are very delicate things, no matter how strong you are physically. I can ease the pain and symptoms but you must rest and get better naturally. Like a river, if you like. If you try and shift the entire path of the water, it will become murky and spoiled by the sudden movement. If you allow it to simply run its course, the water will flow clear and pure."

Looking down at her feet Mirima nodded. "How long?"

"A few days, I would say." Indilwen answered then proceeded to make Mirima's bed as she stripped down from her boots, kicking them aside then grabbed a fresh cloth to clean her body. "Rest well, my little one. I shall be nearby."

"Can't you at least put some arrows into those orcs? It would help me sleep better." Mirima asked hopefully and Indilwen smiled down at her, sitting on the large mound of straw as she stroked Mirima's hair and gazed down at her.

"You are my priority, Mirima, I shall only interfere if you are in danger." Reaching down Indilwen placed a soft kiss on Mirima's brow and the dwarf instantly felt a cooling sensation spread across her mind, sinking her easily into sleep. "I love you my little one." Indilwen whispered then sat back, keeping watch over her temperature and sickness as diligently as any mother would when their child was in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>And because I posted this chapter on Mothering Sunday, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all you mothers out there. Especially my mum, she's helped me through the good, the bad, the ugly...she's just amazing in every single way and I love her so much. In fact, come to think about it, our relationship is a lot like Mirima and Indilwen's. Strange that, right? Thanks for reading, please R+R with something you love about your mother! (Because mums know best)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back and guess what? I'm bringing two new chapters with me. I hope you like them, read on my good friends!**

* * *

><p>Indilwen walked calmly through the forest, picking all the necessary herbs for Mirima's recovery. The wind was quiet but the birds sang merry songs to her as she listened. Stopping by a patch of mint Indilwen pulled some of the leaves and placed them into her basket, knowing that Mirima loved mint tea.<p>

A soft whimpering brought Indilwen's attention away from her herbs and she smiled down at the little fox, noticing it was limping. "Here now little creature, come to me." Indilwen stretched out a hand and the fox dragged itself over, whining as it reached up to Indilwen's hand and licked it, pressing its head into her for comfort. "Easy now. Let me see your wound." Indilwen shifted closer then held a hand over the wounded leg, a deep and angry cut that had been infected badly.

"You poor thing, you should not fight with other foxes, especially when you are so young. Wait to grow a little." Indilwen advised. She felt her brow burn as her star tattoo glowed white hot with the healing process. "There. All healed." The fox gave a little yap, licked Indilwen's hand again then darted off into the trees. There was a long silence where Indilwen watched it leave. Then she frowned.

Where were the birds? They were singing just a moment ago. Slowly getting to her feet Indilwen turned her attention to listening patiently. The soft padding of large paws came to her, no matter how quietly the creature was.

The soft growls and grunts of the warg came closer and Indilwen slowly reached behind her for her elven sword, pulling it free then held it down at her side, turning her head to look at the trees were a massive white warg stepped into view.

Azog stared at the creature before him with wide eyes full of elation. New prey, new fun. Even better that it was an elleth. "Be gone, foul creature." Her voice rang with power but Azog paid no heed to it, he swept a leg over his mount and dropped down, growling as he slowly approached.

Several other wargs stepped into view, their riders chuckling darkly together as Indilwen slowly began to move back to find even ground. "Fresh…blood." His voice rasped with darkness and Indilwen would have shuddered had she not known worse creatures than the one that stood before her now. She rolled her eyes as a tattoo on her back began to burn.

Vines and thick roots began to slowly creep upwards, wrapping around the legs of the orcs and wargs without them so much as noticing. They twisted thickly around them until finally, they stopped. _"Hunt her down." _Azog snarled and the wargs tried to lunge forwards. When the pale orc heard their whimpers of pain he spun around but his legs, caught in ivy and tree roots, anchored him in place and he fell to the floor.

As he blinked in shock and looked up, all he saw was the harsh flash of silver before he felt pain spread across his shoulder down to his chest, the open wound bleeding from Indilwen's blade as she stood radiant in the brilliant sunlight, her blue cloak the only shadow as she disappeared completely. Outraged Azog gave a loud bellow, kicking and slashing at the roots until he was free. _"Find her! Tear her apart!" _Once the wargs were free, they began their hunt.

Indilwen laughed, smiling as she watched from above. Orcs were such morons, they never look higher than their noses. Dropping down Indilwen continued back to the hut where Beorn was waiting for her, holding the gate. "Thank you Beorn."

"My pleasure, Fainauriel." He answered with a nod then led her inside. Mirima still lay sleeping like she had these last few hours. Smiling lovingly down at her Indilwen began to prepare the herbs she needed.

"Has she eaten?"

"I got her to eat some honeycomb. It soothed her throat a little." The tall man answered as he cleaned the table, picking up a mouse and stroking its soft fur as gently as if the mouse were made of glass.

"Good." Indilwen murmured as she watched the pan over the fire, holding beneath the large cooking pot as she boiled the water. Mirima was better now, she no longer had a fever which was positive, Indilwen hoped she would be completely better in a day or two. Tending to her with a loving touch Indilwen unplaited her hair then combed out the wild mane as it became a large puff of frizz.

Once the mess was untangled Indilwen braided it into a thick, single plait to keep it out of Mirima's way before leaving her to rest alone. Turning her face up to the moon, Indilwen pulled up her blue hood. "I must go, if she wakes, tell her I shall return shortly."

"I shall, Fainauriel. Go safely." Beorn said, watching as the elf stepped out of the hut then disappeared from sight. He looked over to Mirima who grunted in her sleep then rolled over, twitching as nightmares plagued her.

When Mirima awoke two days later, she felt completely better. No headache, no pains, nothing. _"Mother I'm better now! Let's go find the others!" _Mirima shouted as she leaped up from her bed and hurried to roll it all away.

"Your mother is not yet returned." Beorn informed as he stoked the fire. "She left this morning."

"What? Where did she go?" Beorn did not turn to face her.

"It is not my business to know the whereabouts or action of a wizard." Mirima frowned then realised that he still meant Fainauriel.

"But she promised she would help me get back to my duty, I have to be there for Thorin and the others. They need me." When the giant did not answer, Mirima sat down. Where was mother? She did not have time to waste! Thorin could be in danger, or worse, dead, because she had been stupid enough to become ill! "Oh well, why do I care anyway? It's not as if he cares about me." She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"So you do not wish to go?"

"Fain!" Mirima leaped up with a gasp of relief. "There you are!" Indilwen chuckled then held out her basket.

"I found strawberries." Mirima's eyes stared at them hungrily. Indilwen placed the basket down and Mirima dived in, cramming them into her mouth with a groan.

"I'm so hungry." She mumbled with a mouth full of food. Indilwen laughed then quickly saved some for Beorn, setting them in a large bowel with a pot of honey to go with them.

"These are for you, Beorn."

"Thank you Fainauriel." He nodded to her, looking up from his fire. "I assume you will be leaving?"

"Yes, we must I am sorry. Those dwarves have an uncanny knack for getting into trouble." Indilwen answered. "Last I heard from the birds, they were under lock and key in Mirkwood dungeons." Mirima rolled her eyes.

"They have no idea how to deal with elves. Where is Gandalf? Surely he would have been able to talk them out of there."

"Gandalf is not with them." Indilwen answered simply. "He is elsewhere." Mirima frowned and was about to speak again with her mouth full of strawberries and bread when Indilwen cut her off. "I do not yet know where but I shall do, in time. Now, finish your food. We have a lot of ground to cover." Mirima nodded, finished her mouthful then hurriedly threw on her clothes. She felt a gnawing sense of excitement in her gut at the thought of regrouping with the others. She had missed them terribly and could not wait to be back with their company.

Strapping Akh'Aegis to her back Mirima nodded to Indilwen, signalling she was ready. "Farewell Beorn, be safe and well."

"Thank you for the herbs and everything." Mirima said to him, saluting with a grin. "If I'm ever wandering around this part of the forest…"

"Then you would do well to stay away." Beorn answered coldly but then sighed with a nod as Mirima blinked in slight confusion and surprise. "Go now. Your king needs you." Indilwen took a firm grip on Mirima's shoulder.

"Hold onto my cloak." She murmured and Mirima did so, fisting her hand into the soft fabric as Indilwen turned around to face her. "And do not let go." Before Mirima could ask what she meant, she felt her feet being torn from the ground and her body ripped apart. The strange thing was, it didn't hurt. It almost felt like she was melting whilst remaining fully conscious and she could still see, which made it even weirder.

As the forest flashed by beneath it was mere seconds before Mirima felt her body knitting back together again, realigning until she was swaying on her feet, groaning. "Let's not do that again." Mirima decided as she stumbled after Indilwen who seemed completely unaffected.

"It gets easier after the first time. At least you did not lose any of your limbs." Mirima stared at her.

"I could have lost a limb?" She almost yelled then instantly began to check she had ever body part intact. Toes, fingers, arms, legs, face, features, good. Everything was still there. Mirima grumbled under her breath, following Indilwen as she walked through the trees.

The air was thick with an odious feel, so humid and concentrated it was like you were breathing in fog with its damp smell and rotten fumes. "Ugh, what is this place."

"It is worse than I feared…" Indilwen whispered in shock, staring around her. "Only a few days past I walked this path and the trees were alive, they breathed and spoke to me…curse Melkor!" She shuddered, the dark powers seeping into her body and she felt her glowing aura begin to flicker and fade. As a tight clamp locked around her chest and tightened Indilwen stumbled backwards, struggling to breathe in the poisonous air.

"Mother!" Mirima cried out and ran forwards with open arms, catching Indilwen as she fell to the ground with a soft gasp. "What's wrong with you?"

"There are dark evils working here…I cannot see!" Indilwen began to whisper tightly and with fear, staring around as she tried to reach out. "Mirima where are you?"

"I'm right here, Fain, see?" Mirima took one of Indilwen's hands and placed it against her cheek. "You're going to be alright, just fight back." Indilwen swallowed, knowing that Mirima was right but she could not stop the voices in her head. They were dark and hissed like a chorus of snakes, muttering curses and spiralling her world into night.

_"__Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
>Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."<em>

Shuddering in terror Indilwen gripped onto Mirima's arm tightly, pulling her close. "He is here. _He is here!"_

"Who mother? Who is here?" Indilwen turned her bright golden eyes towards the sound of Mirima's voice and answered in a raspy voice, tight with fear.

"Melkor's servant!" Unsure of what to do Mirima looked around then picked up Indilwen, grunting as she struggled to get her into a comfortable position before carrying her forwards. She had to get her mother somewhere safe, out of this black, twisted forest.

Mirima was strong but the awkward size difference made things a little tricky, it also did not help that Indilwen kept on twitching and crying out as if in pain, making Mirima panic further. As Indilwen began to scream in agony, Mirima stumbled and they both fell to the ground. "No! Please wake up mother! Wake up! You've got to fight them back! What's wrong with you?" Mirima shook her desperately but Indilwen was muttering an ancient language under her breath, eyes pressed tightly shut as her tattoos began to glow.

_"__Nana!"_

_"__Who dares enter my domain without invitation?"_ A smooth but abrupt voice challenged and Mirima instantly yanked the hood of her mother's cloak down over her face, hiding her from view as she stood to face the elves who had appeared out of nowhere as silent as leaves on the wind.

_"__Please, please mighty king, help my mother. She is harmed by the trees' sickness!" _Mirima begged, bowing her head despite blushing with anger. She loathed to bow before anyone, especially an elven king like Thranduil but her mother was in pain and needed help, so she chose to simply bear it.

Thranduil tilted his head to the side, the eaves of his grown glittering dimly as his large blue eyes looked down at the shaking form of a woman. Elegantly he dismounted from his elk and took slow, floating steps forwards until he stood before the dwarf, towering above her. She was brightly flushed in the face, her ratty blonde hair tangled with leaves and twigs but her luminous green eyes portrayed a strength and care for the woman she had attempted to carry from this place.

"Who are you?" He questioned cautiously, noticing the fine blade she wore on her back.

"I am Mirima and this…this is my mother. She is an elf too, one of your kind. Please, King Thranduil, help me carry her away from this place, it is trying to kill her." His eyes flickered over to the woman, elleth, then back to the dwarf.

"Why should I help you? You who so dare to step on my land without permission nor request." Mirima's eyes blazed with anger as she leaped up and every arrow drew back in their string tighter but she paid no mind.

_"__Do not make me beg for something that should take very little consideration. Will you aid us or leave us here to die?" _Thranduil pursed his lips slightly and was about to answer when he heard the scuttling of spiders.

_"__My king!" _An elf cried out in warning but Thranduil's blade was already singing. With a flash it had cut through the spider that had dropped down above him, slicing it up the middle to leave it screaming and writhing on the floor. Arrows hissed sharply through the air, whistling as they struck down the nest of spiders that began to pour forth from the treetops.

Mirima had her sword in hand and stood over Fainauriel, desperately keeping her safe from harm as she lay there, battling a raging war within her. There were so many, Mirima could not believe her eyes. They fell upon them in such think swarms that it was like seeing shadows flitting across your face before they had either snatched you away or they had been cut down but the sharp blade of the elves' weapons.

An elf yelled then shouted for help as a spider caught him in its pincers, dragging him back but Mirima drew a knife from her boot and flung it forwards, stabbing the creature in the eye. The elf grabbed the knife and twisted it free, slashing the spider a final time to sever one of the pincers.

Thranduil fought in his own circle, spiders aiming solely for him. They crowded around, darting forwards and backwards and slashed at him with their long spindly legs but he lopped them off with graceful and furious strokes of his blade, robes flying like silver waves as he turned.

Just as one leaped at his back a violent blast of light burst around them. Thranduil turned, shielding his eyes from the radiance as the spiders all screamed in agony, scrambling away blindly in fear as a voice hummed beautifully with the light, riding on its wings as easily as if it were soaring high to join the voices of the Valar.

As the spiders scattered and fled everyone cowered down, shielding their eyes against the blinding light until it gradually began to fade back into the body that had emitted it so powerfully. Indilwen stood, tall and erect, glaring hotly at Thranduil and the sight of her terrified him. She was a surreal being of glowing white flame with twin pools of gold gleaming directly at him.

Indilwen sighed softly, a white mist pooling from her lips to then disappear into the air as the light began to drain from her body and sink into the ground. The elves all watched in ardent fascination as the light seeped into the earth and lit up like silver veins, throbbing with life as the light rode the roots of trees and began to battle against the plague that held them in sickness.

"Mirima my child, are you hurt?" Indilwen asked softly, opening her hand to help Mirima to her feet.

"Nah I'm good." Mirima answered, groaning slightly. "Just warn me next time you plan to explode with starlight." A rich chuckle rumbled form Indilwen's chest as she pulled Mirima behind her then approached the elven king of Mirkwood. She bowed her head, not bothering to lift her hood. They had already seen her face, there was no point in hiding it now.

_"__Will you take us to your palace?"_ Thranduil tilted his head to the side slightly, taking in her features and stature before nodding his head once.

_"__We return now. Take the dwarf." _As two elves reached across to grab Mirima's shoulders Indilwen flung out a hand and an arc of wind sliced them back, slamming them into the trunks of two trees.

"The dwarf shall remain with me." Indilwen told him bluntly, turning her head to glance at Mirima and give her a comforting smile. "Or I shall not be lenient with my displeasure." Taking her words to heart Thranduil nodded then mounted his elf, who had remained unharmed from the attack by some miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R+R for me, please? Hope you all had a good day!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So this one is a little longer than I anticipated but I couldn't really find the right place to cut it off so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Indilwen walked in the middle of the group of elves who escorted her untrustingly to their palace, their hard scowls engraved on their features like stone.<p>

"They don't seem particularly welcoming." Mirima muttered quietly although she knew there was little point. She could have shouted and they would have heard her just as easily.

"The elves of Mirkwood are far more territorial than those you find in Rivendell or even Lothlorien. They take pride in their lands and borders and do well to keep threats and enemies out." Indilwen answered softly. "But they can be reasoned with, just like any other being. They used to pay homage to Thror, King under the Mountain, before his demise. Relations between dwarves and elves are brittle at best. You would do well to hold your tongue, my little Miri." Indilwen turned her head to watch the trees, glad to see birds already beginning to return.

One landed on her shoulder, a little robin with bright red breast and sang in her ear, making her smile warmly. Indilwen reflected how different she felt. She was no longer that terrified young girl from another world, she truly felt at home here in Middle-Earth, her powers were beyond anything she could have ever imagined and the years of age and time had worn her down a little, casting her eyes in starlight and the constant movement of the universe.

The palace of King Thranduil was somewhat similar to Lothlorien. There were many raised platforms and stairs winding through the trees however it held the warm golden glow of Rivendell, the lamps shining with light and casting the shimmering droplets of the waterfall into tiny segments of fire lit topazes. It was beautiful. Mirima gazed around her in wonder as Thranduil led them silently to his audience chamber, or platform, where his great throne stood lifted so that he would sit taller than anyone who sought his audience.

Thranduil turned, flinging out his robes to then slowly sit at an angle on this throne, looking at Indilwen with a stern and heartless look in his eyes. "What brings you to my domain?"

"We seek the company of dwarves you have captured here, I would plead that you free them." Thranduil's jaw tightened and Indilwen caught the movement, her face hardening. "You did no hurt them, did you?" A long silence enveloped the trio and Mirima slowly felt her face slide into a hard glare, her fingers cracking as she clenched them into fists.

"They have escaped." Thranduil replied after a while with a delicate wave of his hand. "I no longer hold them here. They used the river to flee my clutches in empty wine barrels." Mirima burst out laughing and Thranduil shot his hard look at her, his face tightening at her insult.

Indilwen sighed but allowed Mirima to chortle with laughter before she wiped her eyes dry. "How comic." She smirked at him. "You let them escape your dungeons, how?"

"I shall not waste my time answering you, dwarf." Thranduil snapped but Mirima merely shrugged.

"You just did, pointy ears." Thranduil flew forwards swiftly, flowing like water and wind as his blade sliced through the air but Indilwen moved with equal speed and strength. Her curved blade blocked the elven king's, both hands curled around the hilt. Thranduil glanced at her, his eyes lit by the bright reflection of her sword before he looked down to read the inscription.

Slowly understanding swallowed him and he stepped back, sheathing his sword with a sliding swish. "Fainauriel the Blue. Your reputation precedes you." Thranduil touched his hand to his chest and bowed his head which Indilwen returned after sliding her blade onto the scabbard on her back.

"So the dwarves are no longer in your custody." She stated simply then sighed. "Then Mirima and I must leave."

"You have no business with the dragon, I hope." Thranduil murmured as both women bowed to him. "Or the mountain it guards."

"No." Mirima answered simply then drew her sword carefully, turning it so that he could read the inscription. "Just its king." Thranduil stiffened, eyes darkening slightly before he looked back up to Indilwen.

"There is something in that mountain that rightfully belongs to my people and I. A chest of jewels with the light of stars caught in their hearts. I tried to bargain with the King under the Mountain but his heart is turning sick, dragon fever is awakening in him, thick and powerful. It will not be long before it consumes him completely."

"You lie." Mirima hissed defiantly but Indilwen placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"That chest is small compared to the lives it may cost, king of Mirkwood, remember what holds true value to you. The life of your son should be dear to you greatly, as should his happiness." Thranduil's eyes widened ever so slightly before they narrowed sharply.

"My son…"

"Legolas Greenleaf has a magnificent role in the years to come, involving the destiny set before the feet of a new company that shall form." Indilwen cut him off. "Teach him well. Teach him right, or you shall have me to answer to." With that Indilwen turned and left, Thranduil blinking in shock after her. Mirima hurried to keep up with Indilwen's long, powerful strides, glancing at the guards as they moved to stop her but Thranduil's voice called out.

"Let them pass." He had not even turned to look at them. Mirima wanted to stay and admire the beauty of the palace but Thorin's safety mattered to her more at this moment, although she still planned on punching him in the face when she next saw him.

"We must hurry my love, I fear we may be too late if we do not." Indilwen whispered, walking so quickly that Mirima had to run to keep up. They passed the guards and the moment they stepped out of the front gate, Indilwen whistled.

Celestial materialised from the trees, giving a great call of welcome before waiting at the other end of the elven bridge for her rider. "I still can't understand how she does that." Mirima muttered under her breath.

"Celestial was the first in the line of Mearas. She produced the line by bearing foals from great war stallions, her children only hold a small degree of her power." Indilwen answered vaguely. "With strength such as hers, she can choose where to be and when to be there by without my needing to control her. Her foals hold traits similar to her this day still. Her intelligence, her deep sense of the world, her strength, courage…" Indilwen kissed Celestial's nose lovingly. "She has carried me through everything."

"Yes, yes, I know, the great loving bond between beast and rider, I should know." Mirima rolled her eyes. "But I thought we were in a hurry?" Indilwen laughed then threw Mirima up onto Celestial's back before mountain up behind her.

"Of course, my little impatient one." Indilwen answered then clucked her tongue. Celestial lifted her head and reared, calling out with a beautiful battle cry before springing forwards, following the river to where Mirima prayed that those imbecilic dwarves were all unharmed.

When Mirima got her hands on Thorin-stupid-Oaken-bloody-shield, she was going to throttle him until he saw stars popping before his eyes then hit him so hard, the bruise would never fade. All the way Mirima planned all kind of horrible paybacks and tantrums she was going to hurl at Thorin for being such a heartless moron but, when Celestial began to slow down, all thoughts left her head and she clung onto the mane even tighter, making Celestial twitch and snort.

"Easy." Indilwen whispered, prying Mirima's hands free. "They are just over the rise. Go to them." Mirima sat frozen in place. "Little one?"

"What if…what if he tells me to leave again?" Mirima whispered with concern and worry. "What if he meant what he said?" Indilwen rested a hand on Mirima's hair, sighing softly as she pulled her hair free then began to plait it into a new, neater, thick single braid.

"Should it matter?" Mirima thought for a moment then shrugged uselessly. "Mirima, Thorin Okaenshield is many things, many great things but he cannot become greater still without your help. He needs your support more than ever now, you'd be doing him a service as a friend if you you return to him now."

"But he told me my services were no longer required, _nana_, he released me."

"He'll take you back."

"How do you know?" Indilwen gave a little shrug.

"I know. It's a motherly thing, we always know." Leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Mirima's cheek Indilwen helped her get back down from Celestial's back, who was standing patiently as her two riders conversed quietly. "Stay safe my little one, remember what I said. Only call for me in your direst need. I have other duties that need my attention also."

"I know, I know, you go save the trees or whatever it is you do." Mirima waved her hand dismissively. "Just make sure you keep yourself safe too."

"I shall. Farewell, beloved." Indilwen turned Celestial's head around and together, they cantered away as quietly as white shadows. Mirima turned and took in a deep breath of courage before striding forwards. She watched as the barrels bobbed uncontrollably in the water, the dwarves paddling to the water's edge. They were so caught up in pulling themselves from the water they did not see the angry dwarf woman as she stormed up to them.

Drawing her sword Mirima gripped it tightly, heading straight for Thorin as his barrel rolled to the side and he landed on the bank, dragging himself forwards. With a silent glare Mirima slammed the sword point down a mere inch away from Thorin's face, making him freeze in place, staring at the blade before slowly looking up.

Mirima took a couple of steps back, continuing to glower hotly at him as she breathed deeply to control her fiery rage. "Miri?" Balin frowned in confusion, bewildered completely at the young dwarf's appearance.

"Miri!" Bilbo sighed with relief and everyone stopped to watch the interaction between the woman and Thorin. He got up slowly, dripping wet from the river. It took all of Mirima's willpower not to watch the beads of silver silk drip over the toned muscle of his arms and the long raven hair but somehow she managed, keeping her eyes locked heavily on his.

Thorin's eyes lowered to the sword beside him, reaching out to curl his fingers around the hilt. He pulled it up from the ground, flexing his fingers and running his thumb over the dragonhead before turning to face Mirima. Holding the sword in both hands he stepped forwards and murmured in a low, apologetic voice. "If you could forgive me, I would be honoured to have your sword back by my side." Mirima glanced to the sword then back at him, clenching her jaw.

Her hand whipped out and smacked the sword away, the loud clatter of it hitting a pile of rocks ringing in Thorin's ears but before he knew it, Mirima had thrown her arms around his neck and was gripping him in a bear tight hug.

Blinking in shock Thorin just stood there for a moment, arms hanging limply at his side before his mind kicked into gear and he remembered what he was supposed to do. His arms slowly latched around Mirima's waist and he pulled her closer, turning his head into hers slightly as she lowered her brow to his shoulder. "You brainless…" She muttered an insult in dwarvish, making Thorin chuckle slightly as she pulled away. After a brief moment of glaring at him she punched him hard in the shoulder. "Don't you ever leave me behind again!" Thorin smiled softly, never feeling so happy to see anyone.

"It's good to have you back, Miri." He told her then nodded to the others. "We move on." Suddenly he was his usual self. Bossy, impatient and commanding. "On your feet!"

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Bofur called out, kneeling beside Kili who hissed and groaned in pain.

"Kili?" Mirima's eyes widened and she darted to his side after picking up her sword. "Kili what happened?"

"An orc pack caught us at the water gate, Kili got an arrow to his leg when he opened it back up for us to let us escape." Fili answered, kneeling protectively beside his brother.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need to keep moving." Thorin was saying and Mirima groaned.

"I forgot how much I did not miss his ordering us around." She muttered under her breath. Ignoring the next part of the conversation she focused on Kili, tearing up some cloth to help bind it quickly after Bofur had removed the arrow shaft. Kili cried out in pain as Mirima snapped the binding tight over the wound, murmuring in elvish to try and soothe him.

"Can you do some elvish healing? You know, like they did for you?" Fili asked desperately, helping to support his brother's weight as he struggled to stay upright.

"Do I look like a bloody elf?" Mirima shot back as she touched Kili's brow. "Alright Kili, you're going to be right as rain in no time." She promised, touching his face as he struggled to focus on her.

"Miri? Where did you come from?"

"Well you see, it's a rather interesting story. I'll tell you all about it when you're a little more awake." She smiled at him. "Bifur, hand me that stick over there…no not that one, the other one." Bifur tossed her the thick branch which Mirima stamped on to make it shorter then handed it to Kili to help him take some of the weight off of his leg for when they began walking again.

"What I wouldn't give for Fist right now." Mirima murmured then looked up as the dwarves gave a warning yell. Kili lunged for a rock and lifted it up but a well aimed arrow knocked it from his grip. Mirima had half drawn her sword when the next arrow pointed towards her. "Do it again and you're dead." He warned everyone, still aiming at Mirima who slowly released her sword.

Balin glanced behind the man, seeing his raft floating just downriver. "Excuse me but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" He began as he walked forwards, hands lifted in the air to show that he meant no harm to the stranger. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Lowering his arrow the man glanced over the dwarves carefully before returning to his barge.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He demanded simply as he began to prepare for castoff. Balin hummed thoughtfully, looking pointedly at his boots as the other dwarves all crowded around. Mirima had taken off her coat and put it around Kili's shoulders, now having to wrap her belt twice around her waist just to make it fit comfortably.

"Those boots have seen better days." As the man began to load all the empty barrels the dwarves had ridden in onto his boat Balin continued. "As has that coat, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" The man paused slightly then answered.

"Three. A boy and two girls."

"And your wife? I'd imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye. She was." Mirima looked away uncomfortably, feeling pity for the man as Balin's smile drastically faded.

"Come on, come on, enough of the niceties." Dwalin muttered to Thorin.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked as he continued loading.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin shot back with a glare at the man who smirked slightly, his thick shoulder length hair held back by a string as he leaned down to pick up another barrel.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." He answered back, never once batting an eyelid at Dwalin's hostility.

"We are just simple merchants from the Blue Mountains traveling to see our kin the Iron Hills." Balin answered with spread hands but the man looked up with a disbelieving look, pointedly at the sword Mirima held on her back.

"Simple merchants, you say?"

"We'll need food, supplies and weapons. Can you help us?" Turning around the man of Laketown surveyed the barrels closely, running a hand over a long scratch in the wood.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin replied darkly with his usual charm and eloquence.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you all in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." With that he boarded his vessel and tossed the rope to Balin.

Thorin quickly mouthed to Balin to offer him more. "I'll wager there are ways to get into Laketown unseen?"

"Aye, but for that you'll need a smuggler." Mirima chuckled as she looked down at Bilbo.

"Too bad not a burglar." He gave her a fond smile before looking up over the dwarves' heads to listen.

"For which we'll pay double." Bard paused and looked at the dwarves suspiciously, deeply thinking everything through before nodding.

"Get on." Before he could change his mind everyone jumped on board. Mirima and Fili helped Kili on, supporting him by slinging both arms over their necks.

"We wanted to stay, Miri, we wanted to stay and help you." Kili was mumbling as he shivered. "Wanted to say goodbye as well but uncle said we had to leave. We would have protected you, kept you safe and…"

"Hush now, you're blabbering like a drunk seagull." Mirima soothed, pulling her coat more securely over his shoulders then brushed his hair from his face.

"You are not a dwarf." Bard was saying to Bilbo, looking down at the slightly different creature curiously.

"I'm a hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End." He said with a polite bow of his head. "And you are?"

"Bard. Just Bard."

"Bard?" Bilbo repeated, frowning in thought before nodding his head and turning away. After a moment he turned back. "Thank you, for helping us."

"I don't do it for charity, Master Baggins, were it not the price could feed my children so well I would have left you all there for whatever fate would befall you." The colour drained from Bilbo's face as he gave a tight sound of worry.

"Pay him no mind, Bilbo, there's nothing to worry about for now." Through the fog Mirima could hardly see the end of the boat, let alone which dwarf was which. The only way she could name them was for how well she knew each figure.

"Watch out!" Bofur suddenly yelled and everyone yelled in shock as a massive rock suddenly loomed over them like a sentry, standing silently as Bard expertly manoeuvred around it.

"What are you trying to do, kill us?" Mirima scowled at Dwalin.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf, if I wanted to drown you, I would not do so here." Bard answered simply, carefully watching through the fog.

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin muttered to Thorin but Bilbo answered with a slight tone of anger and frustration.

"Bard! His name is Bard!"

"How do you know?" Bofur asked with a frown. Bilbo moved his head sassily.

"Because I asked him." Dwalin shrugged, cracking his knuckles as he glared hotly at Bard who seemed oblivious. Either that or he was very good at listening in on conversations.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't trust him."

"We don't have to trust him, we simply need to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said as he held out his hand and the dwarves all began to place all their coins into his hands. Mirima frowned.

"So they took your clothes, your weapons and all of your supplies…but not your money?"

"If there's one thing a dwarf knows how to hide, it's their gold." Bofur grinned at her as he reached down his trousers and Mirima hastily turned away, flinching in disgust.

"Gross Bofur! I did not want to see that." She shuddered then reached into her coat pocket, murmuring an apology to Kili as she brought out the only coins she had. "I'm sorry, it's the last I have." She apologised to Balin as she tossed them up. His hand caught them expertly and he nodded.

"That's alright lass, don't fret." He told her warmly then continued to count. "Hmm…there's, um, one problem. We're ten coins short." Thorin turned an amused look to Gloin who shifted uncomfortably under his eyes.

"Come on Gloin. Give us what you have."

"Don't go looking to me. I've been bled dry by this venture and what have I seen in return for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…" Mirima was not paying attention to a word of what he said for her eyes were locked on the shadow that was appearing through the mist.

Instantly she darted forwards, mouth hanging wide open as she pushed her way to the front then stood leaning over the edge as if to be closer to the Lonely Mountain that shaped into view. It was beautiful, so tall and strong it beckoned to her, as if the rocks were humming a deep, melancholic song just for her to bring her home. Home.

"Bless my beard." Gloin whispered then shoved a small coin purse at Balin. "Take it. Take all of it." When they heard Bard approaching, everyone but Mirima turned.

"The money, quick, give it to me."

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions. Not before." Thorin informed him sharply but Bard persisted.

"If you value your freedom, you will do as I say. There are guards ahead." After a brief pause and a look to Thorin, who nodded, Balin handed over the money. "Into the barrels, all of you." Mirima went back to Fili and helped him up as he grunted, clenching his teeth as his leg continued to cause him pain.

Together she and Fili helped him into a barrel before she looked around, there were only fourteen barrels and they numbered fifteen. "Move over a little Ori, I'm jumping in with you." Mirima informed him then lifted herself up, swinging both legs over before sliding in with Ori. Together, their small sizes allowed them to just about fit, albeit a little uncomfortably.

To make things easier Mirima took off her sword and propped it up to the side then wrapped an arm around Ori, smiling at him. "Just relax, we're going to be fine." He nodded his head but still continued to look up nervously.

"Will that man betray us?" He asked quietly but Mirima shook her head in reply.

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry we left you Miri, I really wanted you to come with us but Thorin said that you would only slow us down and be a burden if he let you continue. He said that he couldn't protect you whilst you were sick as well as keep on leading us through the dangers…"

"I know, Ori, I know, but you need to be quiet now, we're stopping and I can hear guards close by." Mirima whispered to him then strained her ears to hear. After a few moments Ori began to sniff, wriggling his nose as he slowly began to breathe in to sneeze.

Mirima pinched his nose shut to keep him quiet. His eyes remained wide open as the two huddled close together. She could hear the other dwarves cursing but couldn't quite understand what they were saying. When a dead fish landed in the barrel and slopped down to her feet, Mirima blinked. "What the…" Suddenly dead fish poured into the barrel and Mirima bit back a yell, shuddering as their slimy bodies ran over her neck and plastered to her skin.

"I. Will. MURDER. Him."

"Who?" Ori mumbled, spitting out a fish as it almost slipped into his mouth. "Thorin or Bard?"

"Both!" Mirima whined, shaking as the fish slid down her back. "Yuck!"

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard hissed and Mirima muttered one last curse before falling silent. Mirima could hear Bard arguing to someone who sounded slimy but words were inaudible because she had a fish practically wedged in her ear.

After what felt like forever, the motion of the boat moving made Mirima relax slightly. "We're through." She whispered to Ori who wriggled, making the fish move.

"I have a fish up my leg." He complained quietly.

"I have several down my shirt. Both sides. Not comfortable." Mirima replied then clamped her mouth shut as a fish almost slid inside. She swore to never eat fish again after this day. As they docked Mirima heard Bard stepped along the barge and tipping over the barrels. Taking this as a sign they were good to leave, Mirima gave Ori a boost out then stood up herself.

"Where are you, sword…?" She murmured, feeling around until she had it in her grasp. Once she had it secure she stood, rolling her shoulders then shook out her shirt, letting fish slide down her body, making her shudder. "I swear, I will never eat a fish again." She muttered then looked up as Fili approached her, smirking.

"Out you come fish queen." He said, lifting his hands up to grab her under the arms then lifted her up. Her feet walked on the air as he turned and put her firmly down on the barge. He leaned in to sniff her mockingly.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you smell any better." She muttered, strapping her sword over her shoulder, securing the buckle before stomping after the others.

"Follow me." Bard said quietly, glancing around as he turned and began to lead everyone forwards. Mirima stuck at the back of the company, knowing that since she had the sword, she would be their best defence should someone or something attack from behind.

Keeping low and in the shadows, Mirima pressed her back into a net, looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. She heard a young boy's voice up front, speaking to Bard. "Da! The house, it's being watched."

What happened next was almost as bad as the fish incident. The dwarves were made to sneak under the house then climb up…through the sewage system. Mirima swore she was going to end up killing someone today. Whether it was Bard or Thorin, she didn't care. Dwalin headed up first, Bilbo behind him.

Mirima stayed with Kili who leaned on her reliantly for support, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. "Alright, pass him up." Fili said to Mirima who gently jogged Kili awake.

"Come on, I can't climb for you, you're going to have to do some of the work yourself." She told him tenderly, helping him forwards before cupping her hands together.

"Wait." Thorin interrupted and she turned to look at him. "I'll help him up." He said then gently pulled Kili's arm around his shoulder. "Hold on Kili." He said then began to make the climb, Fili pulling Kili up by his arms whilst Thorin supported him from below whenever Kili lost grip.

Mirima smiled, watching Thorin help his nephew before climbing up, the last one to go. Once the way was clear she sprung up the wall, wanting to spend as little time as possible in the chute. Thankfully it appeared to have been recently cleaned. Mirima pulled herself up the last little bit then was about to reach for the sides when two strong hands caught her arms and hauled her up.

Yelping in surprise Mirima found herself suddenly yanked up through the toilet and she scrambled her feet against the edge, trying to get a grip but she lost her balance and toppled forwards into Thorin. She landed on him, their heads knocking together with a large bang. "Ow!" They both hissed and rubbed their foreheads, trying to ease the pain a little. "You have a hard head." Mirima shot at Thorin who arched an eyebrow at her.

"I think it is you who has the thick skull around here." She blinked at him then grinned. He sounded just like he used to when it was just her and him on the road, shooting back snarky comments in a playful yet affectionate tone.

Thorin tilted his head to the side, looking up at Mirima as she simply lay there on him, forgetting to move. "You're wearing your hair differently." He noted. "It looks nice." She shrugged then blushed deeply, realising that she was still laying on top of him.

"Next time don't help me by not helping." She told him as sharply as she could but Thorin merely chuckled as she scrambled to her feet, him following her lead as they headed back up. When the girls offered to draw a bath, Mirima leaped at the chance.

"Yes! I want a bath!" She breathed a sigh of relief then jerked her thumb behind her. "You have no idea how bad these dwarves are about washing." The girls giggled then helped Mirima to make a piping hot bath. Mirima shut the door firmly behind her, drew the bolt then threw off her clothes and dropped them in a pile.

Untying her hair Mirima sank into the bath and groaned, feeling the warmth sink into her tired bones as she settled down and closed her eyes. Finally when she could not stand the grease and oil no longer, she began to wash her hair and scrub her body until she was red raw. The bath water was a slightly off colour now so Mirima drained a little then topped it up with fresh, hot water for the next one wanting a bath.

She dried herself with a towel then put on some clothes the boy, Bain, had lent to her. Some trousers that came just above her ankles and a shirt which showed the crease of her cleavage just a little but she shrugged, not really caring.

Her hair she patted dry as much as she could before picking up an old comb from the dresser and carefully began to unknot the tangled mess. She was extra careful because the comb seemed really breakable and several of the heads were missing. Once her hair was flat against her head she sighed, glancing into the cracked mirror. Ignoring the slightly thinner face that looked back at her Mirima turned then allowed someone else to take the bath. That someone just happened to be Bilbo, who was just as relieved as Mirima to have a proper bath.

"Feel better lass?" Balin asked as she walked out, boots in hand. She nodded her head then yawned.

"Where's Bard?"

"Gathering our weapons." Nori answered. "Want some of this? No idea what it be." Mirima took the offered cup, feeling its warmth spread across her fingers and took a careful sip. It tasted watery with a slight tinge of…turnip? Giving a small shrug she continued to drink it, feeling starving hungry.

Bard returned carrying a damp bundle under his arm which he dropped onto the table. All the dwarves except Mirima crowded around eagerly, watching as Bard flicked open the leather wrap. When she registered the stunned silence she picked her feet up off the stool, leaning forwards curiously with her pipe clenched between her teeth as she stepped forwards to peer over Bifur's shoulder. She laughed.

"What is this?" Thorin demanded in a low, insulted voice.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard answered simply.

"And this?" Kili lifted up a heavy, vaguely hammer-like object as he stared at in in disbelief.

"We call it a crowbill, fashioned from a smith's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defence of your life these will serve you better than none." Mirima grinned, laughing as she kept her pipe between her teeth.

"You boys are so screwed." She teased then backed away from the filthy looks she and her sword were receiving. Gloin furrowed his brow as he leaned on the table with a heated glare at Bard.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur declared as he dropped the item he had been holding back down onto the table, the others hurrying to follow his example however Bard merely stood up taller above them all.

"You won't find any better outside the city armoury. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Mirima saw Thorin discreetly look to Dwalin and she sensed a really stupid plan shaping up between them.

"Thorin." Balin began but Mirima noticed Bard look up, as if recognising the name. "Why not take what's been offered to us and leave? I've made do with less and so have you. I say we leave now."

"I agree." Mirima said, surprising everyone. She never spoke out when everyone decisions were being made, she was always one to simply follow orders with little question and a lot of complaint. "We can't waste time and risk getting caught. These can protect us well enough." She lifted the crowbill, as Bard had named it and lifted it up and down, testing its weight. "This can still crack a man's skull."

"You're not going anywhere, regardless." Bard informed the dwarves and Dwalin instantly turned hostile so Mirima placed a hand on his arm to keep him in check.

"What did you say?" He hissed in a deep voice but Bard was unfazed.

"There are spies watching the house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait until nightfall." Reason allowed Dwalin to calm down and he settled on a stool, his weight making it creek. Mirima nibble on the end of her pipe, wishing she had some Old Toby or something to light. Glancing over to Kili she got up, stuffed the pipe into her belt then inspected all the herbs that the girls had neatly piled in jars, hung up in wreaths and began to pick out a few of them.

"Here, chew on this." She murmured softly to Kili, handing him a shrub which he eyed cautiously before stuffing it into his mouth. He shuddered at the harsh bitter taste. Mirima began to grind a few herbs together, glancing to his leg before mashing them in with water to make a paste. "I don't know if this will help but it may keep down any infections." She informed him as she unwrapped the wound. The moment his leg was free of the binding Mirima gagged and shuddered, sounding her disgust as the smell hit her.

The wound was red raw and pussy, the horrendous odour filling her nose as she covered her nostrils with her sleeve. "Oh Kili, why didn't you say anything?" She demanded, grabbing a knife to cut a wider tear in his trousers so that she could clean the wound properly.

"Didn't want everyone to worry." He answered simply. "Uncle might leave me behind like…like he did with you." Mirima said nothing for a moment, focusing on cleaning Kili's wound as gently as possible. He hissed and cried out softly in pain as she touched the cut with her cloth.

"Suck it down, Kili, it doesn't hurt that much." She teased him gently but made sure she was extra careful around the wound. Once it was as clean as she could possibly make it Mirima paused as she swept up the paste onto her fingers. "Deep breathe." She warned and Kili nodded, clenched his teeth together. When Mirima placed the herbs onto his leg he grunted loudly, baring his teeth as a hiss escaped him before Mirima found a fresh bandage and wound it up as tightly as she dared.

Once it was over Mirima stood then wrapped her arms around Kili, holding him against her as she tried to comfort him, soft groans of agony rumbling from his throat as he leaned back into her. Lifting a hand she began to gently comb through his hair, rocking slightly until he was sleeping against her. "How is he?" Fili asked in a quiet whisper as he joined them. Mirima sighed.

"Not good." She admitted, lifting her coat closer around Kili's shoulders as she felt his temperature begin to drop. "He's only getting worse."

"Is there nothing to be done?" Fili pressed, sitting beside his twin brother with a worried shine in his eyes.

"There is little I can do, I'm not much of a healer. I should have listened to my mother more, she was right when she told me herbs can sting as sharp as a blade and give you guard as thick as a shield." Kili mumbled in his sleep, breathing uneasily. As darkness began to fall, Thorin stood.

"Everyone up, we're leaving."

"You can't, da said…"

"Silence boy." Dwalin snapped and pushed the boy out of his way as he headed towards the door. Instantly Mirima flared up, reaching out to catch the boy as he stumbled backwards. She lifted him back onto his feet, patted his shoulder then glared at Dwalin.

"Dwalin! You come right back here and tell Bain you are sorry! You pompous oaf!" Dwalin growled and glared but she stood up straight and squared her shoulders, meeting his glare eye for eye. Slowly Dwalin's fire began to burn out whilst Mirima's remained ablaze as she defended the poor lad.

"Sorry lad, didn't mean no harm." Dwalin relented, nodding to Bain before stomping out the door.

"No, please, you can't leave." Bain tried to plead but all the dwarves were already heading out the door in single file.

"Come on, up you get." Fili was saying then helped his brother forwards, limping as he went. Mirima placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Thank you for the hospitality. I'll be sure to return and look in on you sometime." She promised, lowered her mouth to kiss him softly on the brow. "You look after your sisters, you hear me?" Blinking the boy nodded. The two girls stood in the corner, watching Mirima as she took off her boot. Tipping it up a small purse slid out and she grinned as Balin's eyes widened then filled with laughter.

"This is for you kids. Buy some nice things." She said, tossing it to the eldest girl who caught it easily then felt its weight as Mirima pulled back on her boot, her loose hair framing her face thickly as she stood back up. Striding forwards Mirima followed Bofur who was bouncing on his feet as usual, his endless cheer putting her in good spirits.

Thorin stood by the door, watching as she approached. Once she was through, he followed. After the wash, her hair was no longer the dirty blonde it had usually been before. It was bright and golden, thickly tumbling down past her shoulders as she paused by a net to cut off a length of string with a dagger from her hip to then plait it messily, her impatient fingers fumbling with the uneven pieces until she had a clumpy mess of a braid.

Rather pleased with herself Mirima tied off the plait then continued after the others as they all quietly snuck through the town towards the tall building where they assumed the armoury to be. Mirima heard two watchmen talking so she gave a warning bird whistle before diving for cover behind a boat, Thorin joining her.

Once they had passed she began to stand back up but Thorin placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. Glancing at him she remained still, feeling the warmth of his hand spread through her as he did not lift his hand away.

Thorin slowly stood, checking the surroundings before giving the order to move on. Once they had found the armoury Dori circled around to find a way in before returning. "There's a small window on the other side, it's a little small and its high up but it's the easiest and only way in." Thorin nodded.

"Alright Dori, show us the way." Dori turned and hurried to lead the way around the back. Thorin took one look at the window then turned to the others.

"Alright, pile up." He said and Mirima frowned, unsure what he meant but the others seemed to get it. They all ran forwards and several, including Bombur and Dwalin, knelt down on their hands and knees at the wall underneath the window and began to make a ladder of bodies leading up to it. Mirima stared then broke out into a grin, glancing to Bilbo and Nori who were waiting beside her.

Thorin pointed to Nori and the dwarf ran forwards, climbing up the wall easily on the backs of the dwarves then leaped through the window with a leap. "Next." Bilbo copied what Nori had done, climbing up, albeit a little slower, then leaped up into the window. He got stuck, his hips stuck to the wall as he struggled to pull himself over.

"Hobbits." Mirima sighed, rolling her eyes then grinned, flying up their backs then grabbed Bilbo by his legs. "Over you go Bilbo!" She chuckled then leaped in after him. Turning around she gave a small whistle. The dwarves all collapsed into a heap, Dwalin cursing quietly with the heavy weight underneath him.

Thorin rolled onto his back and looked up, smiling slightly as he saw Mirima leaning on the window, her cheek against her flat arms as she laughed, smiling from ear to ear. Shaking her head Mirima drew back and disappeared into the shadows.

Nori opened the door and the dwarves piled inside. Mirima ran a hand over the weapons, the swords, bows, spears and crossbows. Picking up a few things she held them in her arms then tossed them into Dwalin's arms. Glancing up she saw Kili trying to walk with a heavy armful of weapons. "Here Kili, let me take that." She tried to reach forwards but he turned away from her.

"I'm fine." He answered a little snappily but Mirima did not pay attention to his tone, knowing full well that an irritating wound that caused such pain would shorten anyone's temper. Nodding her back Mirima turned and helped Ori to reach some quivers when after a moment, she heard a loud crash and cry of pain. "Kili!" Mirima squeaked, dropping the arrows to push her way forwards but a spear was thrust at her as the guards suddenly rushed at them.

"Miri watch out!" Bofur called and grabbed her by her plait, yanking her back just in time to save her from being skewered like a boar. She fell back into his arms but he tripped in his attempt to scuffle backwards. They landed with a hard oomph, blinking as the sharp spear points focussed on them, making Mirima shrink back a little.

"Ooh dear. We're in trouble." Bofur said, stilling hugging Mirima to him. She arched an eyebrow whilst watching the spear carefully.

"You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Have to admire the sarcasm :)<strong>


End file.
